The Hardships We Face
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: While frustrated with Iris' latest decisions, Barry and his friends decide to help Kara on Earth-38 in her war against the Worldkillers as Barry questions his path so far.
1. Prologue

**Now, I have stopped watching _The Flash_ after _CRISIS ON EARTH-X_ but I've heard about what happened in _The Flash_ 4x16 and Iris seriously ticked me off. This will be about Barry and possibly other heroes helping Kara on her Earth agains the Trinity as Barry questions his and Iris' relationship.**

 **This takes place during _Supergirl_ 3x11 and after _The Flash_ 4x16. I know it may be inconsistent but please, just bear with it** _._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ , _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"How many more metas have to die before we finally stop DeVoe?" Harry called out as he explained to them his plan.

"Uh… not… not me." Ralph said. "I mean… I say we go for it. Right? Right, guys?" He turned to Caitlin, Barry, Iris and Cisco.

"What do you guys think?" Barry asked.

"I say we explore it." Iris said.

"Yeah, I agree." Caitlin nodded.

"Ramon." Harry turned to Cisco.

"No, this is way too risky." Cisco protested.

"Of course it's risky but if we succeed, we will save the lives of the four remaining bus metas, including a member of our team." Harry pointed out.

"You're talking about intense amounts of dark energy going right into your brain, right into that cap, that turned a mac-and-cheese loving pacifist into a homicidal maniac." Cisco argued. "You put that cap on, what's it gonna do to you?"

"I've run the numbers dozens of times, the math and chemistry check out, I can do this." Harry assured him.

"I don't think you can." Cisco protested.

"I _can_ , with your help." Harry replied.

"Not this time." Cisco shook his head. "Alright, let's keep coming up with more ways to solve this." He left as Ralph scoffed.

"Just so I'm clear on this, someone finally came up with a way to stop this Laz-Z-Boy riding lunatic and we just might not do it?" Ralph demanded as he looked around and no one replied. "That's really cool, guys."

Ralph left as Iris followed him. "Hey, Ralph. Look, don't worry, OK? We're gonna figure this out."

"Yeah, everybody keeps saying that and each time we almost get DeVoe, he gets away. Every time he gets away, he's one step closer to getting me." Ralph scoffed.

"Hey, that is not going to happen." Iris assured him.

"Well, I can't take that chance anymore, Iris." Ralph snapped. "So, if anyone needs me, I will be downstairs in my tiny guest quarters until this is over."

"There are still three bus metas out there and we're gonna need your help to find them and protect them." Iris snapped back.

"Iris, the only person I need to protect from now on is good old Ralphie boy." Ralph shot back before he pressed the elevator button.

"You are a part of this team." Iris pointed out.

"Yeah, and I'm the only one with the body that DeVoe is trying to snatch." Ralph replied. "You don't have any concept of how dangerous it is for me out there."

"Yes, I do." Iris protested.

"How could you?" Ralph scoffed.

"Because I'm the leader of this team." Iris said.

"And who made you a leader?" Ralph snapped. "Who voted you as the leader of this Team Flash? Because from what I hear, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Joe and Wells went along just fine long before you joined the gang.

But then, after Barry had to go to Speed Force, you all decided to protect this city without Barry, with you calling all the shots. You, who had no prior experience with the vigilante thing, nor do you have to every day go out there and put your life at risk to save innocent people like Barry, Cisco or me or any cops I had met when I was still in the force.

I don't know what the hell was everyone thinking, making you a leader, when you have no idea, what it's like out there for people like me to protect others. Except, oh, wait a minute, how exactly have you guys decided to "wake up" Barry five months ago, when he returned?" Ralph asked sarcastically. "You put yourself recklessly and unnecessarily at risk by having Samuroid kidnap you. What if that thing killed you? What if your plan didn't work? Just because you put yourself one time at the gunsight of a killing machine, you know how dangerous it might be for me. Yeah, that's rich. Most of the time you sit on your ass behind the computer, safe and sound, while the rest of us are out in the field, putting our lives at risk." Ralph scoffed as Iris felt hurt. "So, I don't see why _you_ of all people should call all the shots around here." He entered the elevator as Iris stood there, reflecting on his thoughts, not knowing that Barry was listening the whole time behind her.

* * *

Some time later, after Matthew Kim, shifted Barry's power to Iris, Barry went to talk to her after training.

"About what Ralph said…"

"Look, Barry, I know now what it's like to put your lives on the line like that…"

"I've been thinking." Barry interrupted her. "He made some good points. I know you care about me but… what you did with Samuroid five months ago was reckless. And there are things I just…" He sighed. "I know you want to do what you believe is best but… in the end, you have no idea what kind of toll your calls take on everyone. It took me a long time to see that. I've had to put up over three years with you thinking that my decisions hurt you. I was just trying to protect you but you didn't get it."

"I do, Barry…"

"Now you do but not back then." Barry said. "Or Eddie. I did what I could and it wasn't my fault what happened with him and Thawne. And I could understand, why you would call off the engagement last year but…" He sighed. "Doing that _after_ Savitar almost killed me?"

"Barry, please, I was just…"

Barry sighed before she could finish. "Maybe you want to do what you believe is best for everyone…"

"I do, Barry." Iris pleaded.

"Then why would you put yourself at risk like that when there was more of a chance that you could have died?!" Barry snapped. "You didn't know for sure if I would snap out of it! And here's something I finally realized, when I saw you arguing with Ralph. Me spending time with you cost me the time I could have had with my best friends. Cisco, Caitlin, Harry…"

"What are you saying?"

"That I don't know where do you stand with me and everyone else anymore." Barry said. "I thought it was love but… now I'm not so sure. What I do know… is that as long as I'm with you, I'll always have to face that uncertainty."

"So…" Iris paused, realizing something.

"It's over." Barry said as he pulled out his ring and sped off, leaving Iris heartbroken as her eyes were getting wet.

* * *

 ** _Sometime later, Batcave, Gotham City_**

"Wow." Henry managed to say as he poured himself a glass of scotch. "Well, honestly… I can't say I'm sad for Iris. I mean… I like her but frankly…"

"What?" Barry asked.

"She's a bad influence on you, Barry." Henry said as he poured another glass of scotch for Barry. "Here."

"Thanks." Barry said as he drank his scotch. "I want to care about her, I really do but… I don't like where it's taking us."

"Barry, are you sure about calling the whole thing with Iris off?" Henry asked.

Barry sighed. "What I do know is that Iris is taking control over too many things and it took me a while to see that. I…"

Suddenly, a portal opened behind them as Henry and Barry stared. "What the…"

From the portal jumped out a blonde girl with glasses and white shirt. "Kara. Is everything OK?"

"Where's Laurel? And your team?" Kara asked. "I need your help. The Birds of Prey. And Diana."

"Whoa, Kara, what's going on?" Henry interrupted her.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**

 **With regards**

 _ **Bl4ckHunter**_


	2. In Search for Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ , _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Diana, Laurel, Barbara, Tatsu and Mia entered the Batcave as there was Lyla, Barry and Henry with Kara waiting.

"You said there was an emergency, what's going on?" Laurel asked.

"Tell them what you told us." Henry told Kara.

"I need your help." Kara said. "There's a dangerous ancient Kryptonian on my Earth, Reign, a Worldkiller…"

"Yeah, I think Bruce mentioned it." Barbara nodded.

"I found a possible source of intel but there are two problems." Kara said. "First, it's on Fort Rozz."

"Fort _what_?" Mia scowled.

"Long story short, an alien version of Alcatraz." Kara said.

"I thought you threw it into the space." Barry said, confused.

"Yeah but DEO got it's location." Kara said.

"So, that's problem number one. What's the second one?" Laurel asked.

"It's orbiting on location, where's a blue star, which means I won't have my powers there." Kara explained.

"So, that's why you need the Birds of Prey and Diana as a backup." Barry realized.

"Also, it emits dangerous radiation poisonous to men, so I can't bring there either J'onn or Mon-El." Kara added.

"And there's no one else on your Earth that could help you?" Tatsu asked.

"There are three more already waiting on my Earth but about the two of them, I'm not sure I can trust, so that's why I need your help and keep an eye on them, in case they stab me in the back." Kara said.

"We're coming with you. We'll keep an eye on National City, while you're elsewhere." Henry nodded as he grabbed his backpack.

"Where are Helena and Selina?" Kara asked.

"They're with Dick and Bruce on another mission." Henry said as Kara nodded before pulling out her device and opened the breach.

"I'll go pick up Ashley." Laurel said as she went out and then Kara remembered.

"Yeah, actually, Henry, could you do a favor for me?"

"What is it?"

* * *

 ** _DEO, Earth-38_**

Supergirl entered DEO with Black Canary, Katana, Batgirl, Wonder Woman and Red Arrow as J'onn looked surprised. "Supergirl, are they the allies you told me about?"

"Yeah." Supergirl nodded. "Black Canary, Katana, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Red Arrow, meet J'onn Jonzz, director of DEO."

"Whoa, what is this, Halloween party?" The woman with white hair said as she eyed the Birds of Prey and Wonder Woman.

"They're my friends." Supergirl said bluntly. "And they're here to help me as much as I need your help."

"What, you don't trust us?" Livewire laughed.

"I just want to cover all my bases." Supergirl said.

* * *

 ** _Alex's apartment_**

Alex was playing with Ruby before they heard doorbell as Alex, while limping, opened the door as she smiled. "Henry. Barry."

"Hey, Alex." Henry smiled as he had a crib with Ashley.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alex asked.

"Kara needed Laurel's help and she can't leave her daughter alone, so we thought we could… come to visit." Barry smiled. "You won't mind if…"

"Oh, sure, sure." Alex nodded quickly as she let them in as they looked at the young girl at the couch.

"Hi." Barry said.

"Hi." Ruby said.

"Oh, Ruby, these are my sister's friends, Barry and Henry. Henry, Barry, this is Ruby, I'm babysitting her today. And…"

"Daughter of another friend of mine. Ashley." Henry said as he put the crib down as Alex sat down, nearing the crib as Ashley giggled.

"Oh, she's so cute."

* * *

 ** _Legion Ship_**

Batgirl, Red Arrow and Katana were watching over Psi and Livewire as they kept on bickering.

"You better tone it down." Batgirl said. "We need to work together if we all want to survive."

"We're all here for the same reason, right?" Supergirl asked.

Psi shot them a glare as Katana smiled. "I suppose that's a " _yes_ "."

"How much longer is this gonna be?" Livewire asked impatiently. "Do we have to get plugged into some kind of space beds, so we can sleep until we get there or something?"

"Actually, we're approaching now." Imra said.

"For real?" Livewire asked as she and Psi got up and saw Fort Rozz and behind it the blue star.

"It's a fast ship." Imra explained.

Katana muttered something in Japanese. "This is your world's prison?"

* * *

 ** _Alex's apartment_**

Alex was doing grimaces before Ashley as she giggled as Ruby held the baby as Henry and Barry smiled before Alex sighed.

"Man, I'm super hungry, so where is that tater tot masterpiece you made me?" Alex asked.

"Your leg, I can get it." Ruby said as she noticed that Alex was about to get up.

"No, I got this." Henry volunteered.

Ruby then turned to Alex. "You're like the toughest person I've ever met."

"I've met tougher." Barry said.

Then Alex's phone rang as Ruby picked it up. "You've got a text."

"From who?" Alex asked.

"Maggie." Ruby read as Alex raised her brows and Ruby realized she was intruding. "I could help Henry."

"I appreciate it." Henry said as Ruby helped with cooking.

* * *

 ** _Legion Ship_**

"According to the reading, we should be securely locked on." Imra said. "Brainy, can you confirm?"

" _Affirmative._ " Brainy said.

"Shall we?" Supergirl asked as Psi pointed at her dampener.

Supergirl sighed as she unlocked turned it off and Psi put it down.

"Don't make us regret this." Katana growled.

"Boo." Psi said sarcastically as Imra and Supergirl rolled their eyes.

"Let's go."

Suddenly, the ship trembled as everyone held on.

"What the hell?" Black Canary demanded.

"Is everyone OK?" Supergirl asked.

"Brainy, what was that?" Imra called out.

" _The docking of the Legion ship has slightly opened the orbital path of Fort Rozz by 0.003 AUs._ " Querl said. " _Not to worry, just a bit of turbulence._ "

The team went out from the ship as Imra telekinetically opened the door and they entered the alien prison.

"Something's not right here." Red Arrow said as she notched an arrow.

"Space is creepy as…"

"Guys." Supergirl interrupted Livewire as they noticed a dead reptilian-like alien on the floor.

"Holy hell." Livewire said.

"I've seen worse." Psi quipped.

"Is he…" Black Canary paused.

"He must have been poisoned by the blue star." Supergirl realized.

"By Zeus…" Wonder Woman murmured.

"The lesser sex." Livewire muttered.

"Are those cells supposed to be opened?" Red Arrow asked.

Supergirl got up. "Fort Rozz has been floating with limited power for so long, the cells must have opened."

" _Our scans are picking various life forms loose on the ship._ " Brainy announced.

"So, there might be some prisoners loose, waiting to kill us." Black Canary realized.

" _Girls, please, be careful._ " Winn pleaded as they were scouring the prison.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**

 **With regards**

 _ **Bl4ckHunter**_


	3. Prison Riot

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ , _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"This place is like the Mall of America." Livewire noted as they were scouring the prison. "You can wander around here for days, and _not_ find a thing."

"Well, good to know some places are the same in any dimension." Black Canary whispered.

"Do you smell that?" Psi asked, sniffing.

"What?" Supergirl asked.

"Another dead body of incompetent male, perhaps?" Livewire grumbled as Black Canary rolled her eyes.

"I see why you wanted us to come with you." Red Arrow quipped.

"I smell it." Imra said as from above jumped down an inmate with a silver staff, hitting Livewire and knocking her against the cell doors before the inmate pointed at Supergirl.

"You! You bear the sign of the House of El." The inmate growled. "How dare you show your face around here?" She yelled, about to attack before Imra threw the cell doors at her and Psi attacked her psychically, while Livewire fired lightning at her. The inmate hit Psi in the head as she tried to attack but Black Canary blocked with her batons and Red Arrow used her bow and tried to attack but the inmate was stronger than then before Wonder Woman used her shield and knocked the inmate back as Supergirl slammed her to the ground before Livewire threw lightning lassos at her, restraining her.

Imra groaned, holding her head as Supergirl went to her, comforting her. "Imra, it's going to be OK. You're going to be OK."

Batgirl glared at Psi. "What the hell was that?"

"More like why did you do that to her?" Supergirl corrected.

"Guess you were right about us keeping an eye on them." Black Canary noted, turning to Supergirl.

* * *

 ** _Alex's apartment_**

"The tater tot was good." Barry smiled as they were cleaning the dishes but Alex kept staring at the wall, distracted.

"Your turn. Alex." Ruby called out, waking Alex up from her contemplating state as she turned to her. " _Maggie_? From the text before? She's your girlfriend, right?"

"Fiancé. Ex." Alex explained. "Ex-fiancé." She turned to Ashley, sleeping in her crib. "I wasn't expecting to hear from her, it's been a while since we broke up."

"Does she wanna see you?" Ruby asked.

"She thinks that she left her passport here, I guess and was asking if I could please mail it to her." Alex said uncomfortably.

"Do you know where it is?" Henry asked.

Alex looked around. "Honestly, the only place I can think of is maybe in that top drawer." She turned to it as Ruby pulled out the passport, looking into it.

"Wow, she travelled a lot."

"Yeah, we had a lot of plans." Alex sighed. "You know, I really thought I was moving on. But… I still feel so sad." She held Ruby's hand. "It's like… this is my life now and I can't do anything about it."

Henry turned to her. "Alex, don't be like that. I know right now it may look bad but… you can't give up. I'm sure you'll find someone one day."

"You think?" Alex asked.

"Honestly…" Henry sighed. "All I know is that you can't give up on hope. Ever. That's the only way you get through this. Right now, it looks bad and all you can do is be strong and try to hold on."

"Yeah, he's right." Barry nodded. "No matter what happens, you always have other people in your life to be with you and you look after each other."

"Yeah, I wish it was that simple for me." Ruby sighed.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"There's this girl at my school, Erika Morrison and I didn't let her copy my homework and she got upset and started texting and posting things about me." Ruby explained.

"What?" Henry and Barry asked in unison.

"Can you show me?" Alex asked as Ruby reached for her phone on the table and showed Alex the posts as Barry and Henry went to the couch, looking at the contents as they both scowled.

"What the hell…" Barry whispered, disturbed.

"Oh, my…" Henry sighed. "If it was my nephew, I would have called the parents and alerted the school. In Gotham there's serious laws against this stuff."

"Same at our town. How does it work in National City?" Barry asked as an idea sparked in Alex's brain.

"Come on." She ordered.

"What are we doing?" Ruby asked as Alex picked her crutches.

"Oh, this, we _can_ do something about." She said as they left the apartment. "Guys, can you look after Ashley, while we…"

"No, I'm coming with you. I want to see what you're gonna do." Henry said, already intrigued as Barry picked the crib.

* * *

 ** _Legion Ship_**

Supergirl put the dampener on Psi as the psychic glared. "Is that really necessary?"

"We need to be cautious. We certainly can't trust you with your powers." Wonder Woman said.

"Are you OK?" Black Canary asked Imra.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"I know what it's like, when she gets in your head." Kara assured Imra. "If you need a minute or two…"

"I'm fine." Imra said.

"It was an accident!" Psi protested.

"Didn't look that way to me." Livewire scoffed.

Psi turned to her, glaring. "Do you want to try this thing on, see what it feels like to have your powers taken away?"

"Hey, enough!" Wonder Woman intervened.

"Get that thing near me and I'm gonna fry you." Livewire sneered as her hands surged with electricity.

"I said, enough!" Wonder Woman raised her voice, causing for Psi and Livewire to stop bickering.

"No one is gonna get fried and no one is gonna get hurt." Supergirl added. "We still have a job to do."

* * *

They went to the chamber, where the prisoner was restrained to the chair. "We're looking for Jindah Kal Rozz, she has information we need." Kara demanded.

"You're a bunch of fools." The prisoner sneered.

"She's not wrong." Livewire quipped.

"You're not helping." Red Arrow glared.

"Xitheria." The prisoner said.

"Who?" Wonder Woman asked.

"The last one, who ever went to try and find Jindah." The prisoner explained. "Xitheria was a brutal criminal but she had softened. She wanted Jindah to join us. We never did see her again but we heard her screams." Kara's, Diana's, Laurel's, Mia's and Tatsu's blood ran cold. "You wanna risk your lives, you be my guests. Jindah is in the Dendara corridor. Beyond the dark fog. Good luck."

The ship hit turbulence again as an alarm bleeped. " _Imra, we have a small emergency here._ " Brainy said.

"Brainy, are you there?" Imra asked as they went into the cockpit.

" _A solar flare has critically…_ " The static cut the transmission off.

"Did we lose him?" Supergirl asked.

"Lovely." Livewire muttered.

"Communication with DEO was reliant on our orbital path." Imra said as she approached the console.

"What did he say about the solar flare?" Supergirl asked as another turbulence followed.

"I guess that answers the question." Batgirl said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Psi groaned.

"Fort Rozz has been hit by a solar flare." Imra paled. "It's been knocked out of orbit and it's pulling us with it."

"Pulling us?" Black Canary and Red Arrow asked simultaneously.

"Pulling us _where_?" Supergirl demanded.

"We're falling into the star." Imra said grimly as they saw the ship nearing the blue star.

"I hate space." Livewire grumbled.

"We need to get out of here. Detach this monstrosity of a prison and let's go back to Earth!" Psi demanded.

"The docking port's jammed." Imra shook her head, looking at the console.

"So we're stuck?" Black Canary realized.

"So how long before we meet our fiery maker?" Livewire drawled.

"One hour, maybe two." Imra said.

"So, we have time." Supergirl said. "We still have a job to do, so let's find Jindah. Batgirl, you and Imra stay here and reestablish communications with the DEO. Psi will stay with you two."

"What use am I here?" Psi snapped.

"Too much could go wrong if you lose control of your powers out there, so find a way to be useful here." Supergirl ordered before handing the key to the dampener to Imra. "And if anyone attacks the ship, cut her loose."

"Copy that." Imra nodded.

"Leslie, Black Canary, Katana, Wonder Woman, Red Arrow, let's go." Supergirl ordered.

"I really hate when you call me that." Livewire grumbled.

* * *

 _ **Fort Rozz**_

"Focus." Black Canary said as they were listening to Supergirl and Livewire arguing about Imra and Mon-El.

"So, this Reign character." Livewire asked. "We're getting information about this character so we can kill her?"

"No, of course not." Supergirl shook her head. "The priestess will have information that I could use to get through to her."

"What?" Livewire scoffed. "Come on! You and your Pollyanna B.S. You think you're gonna get through to _Reign_?"

"I got through to you." Supergirl pointed out. "There must be something good in you that I could trust to come with me."

"She has a point there." Wonder Woman nodded.

"I came with you because there is a maniac on the loose and I wanna take her down." Livewire shot back. "If you thin I wouldn't fry you right now…"

"So, do it." Supergirl taunted.

Livewire stared in consideration as the Black Canary was preparing her batons and Red Arrow reached for her quiver, while Wonder Woman slowly reached for her sword as Livewire sighed. "All I'm saying is that somebody as evil as Reign deserves to die."

"And anyone who thinks otherwise is a sucker?" Supergirl drawled.

"Now you're catching on." Livewire nodded as Black Canary sighed.

"Either you're willing to do whatever it takes to save lives or you should not be out there at all. Sometimes it's more important than having the moral high ground."

"Good advice to live by." Livewire nodded. "Speaking from experience?"

"You could say that." Black Canary said before they noticed a corridor filled with fog.

"There's the fog. Looks like we're here." Livewire noted as they entered the corridor.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Red Arrow whispered.

Soon enough, they were all separated as they were moving through the fog before Livewire was attacked by two hooded figures that burst through the wall into the space before she turned into electricity to get through a shaft back into the prison.

"Supergirl? Black Canary? Anyone?" Livewire found Black Canary, Katana, Wonder Woman and Red Arrow on the other side of the corridor, visibly exhausted. "Where's Supergirl?"

"Something sinister attacked us. It got Supergirl." Wonder Woman explained, panting out. "I could get them out but it took her."

* * *

 ** _National City_**

A young girl opened the door to Alex, who had a stone cold look on her face. "Are you Erika Morrison?"

"Yeah." Erika nodded as Alex pulled out her fake badge.

"Special agent Alex Danvers, FBI." Alex said. "Have you been sending harassing messages to a young woman named Ruby Arias?"

"No, I haven't." Erika denied before Alex pulled out her phone.

"We intercepted this earlier today." Alex said as Erika paled. "Did you know the FBI monitors cyberbullying? I have 23 separate incidents of harassment catalogued here."

"But I didn't mean it." Erika protested.

"You violated three criminal statutes." Alex pointed out. "Do you know what that means?" Erika shook her head. "That means you could go to juvie."

"I don't want to go to juvie!" Erika begged.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you broke the law." Alex said coldly.

"I'll never do it again, I promise." Erika shook her head desperately.

"I don't know…" Alex clicked her tongue. "I think I should probably still talk to your parents about this."

"No, please, don't tell my Mom, she'll kill me." Erika pleaded.

"OK." Alex scowled. "You will apologize to Miss Arias and if I _ever_ hear another incident of bullying from you, _ever_ again, you will have the federal government to deal with."

"You won't, I swear." Erika shook her head.

"Have a nice day." Alex smiled coldly as Erika was slowly closing the door as Henry, Barry and Ruby were around the corner, eavesdropping on the entire conversation as Henry and Barry snickered quietly. "Go ahead, close the door."

As soon as the door closed shut, Ruby smiled vindictively around the corner, holding the crutches as Henry's and Barry's snickers were getting louder and louder.

"That was awesome." Ruby said, smirking.

"Stop laughing or she'll hear us." Alex ordered as Barry and Henry managed to silence their laughter.

"Not bad, Danvers. Not bad." Henry smiled.

"Give me the crutches." Alex ordered as Ruby handed her the crutches.

"OK, so there's a girl who lives three houses down, she shoved me in kindergarten…"

"Don't push it." Alex said as they were approaching the car before Henry stopped Alex.

"Go ahead, Ruby. I need to talk to Alex for a moment." Henry said before turning to her. "You know, can't say I wouldn't have done differently in your place. If it was my nephew, I would have intervened too. But… don't you think that fake FBI was an overkill?"

"What would you do?" Alex asked.

"Find the concrete evidence of cyberbullying and talk to the parents. Like a parent to parent." Henry said. "Although, I looked into your laws against cyberbullying around here in National City and I gotta say, not bad."

"Thanks." Alex smiled. "I wanted to avoid potential argument with parents."

"Just saying, next time don't overkill it." Henry noted. "When I do that, usually, my sister breaks my nose, when I get caught and she finds out."

* * *

 ** _Legion Ship_**

Batgirl and Imra were working on fixing the ship as Psi scowled. "Maybe you should work faster."

"Maybe you should make yourself useful and hand me that spanner wrench." Imra snapped as she and Batgirl were fixing the console.

"So?"

"It's no good, I can't get a strong enough signal to reach planet Earth." Imra sighed.

" _Sing a song of sixpence, a pocketful of rye._

 _The maid was in the garden, hanging up the clothes_

 _When lowly came a blackbird and pecked off her nose._ " Psi said.

"Why are you quoting nursery rhymes right now?" Batgirl demanded before she got up as they saw Fort Rozz nearing the blue star, while another ship was entering the prison. "What is that?"

"It's Reign." Imra paled. "She's here."

* * *

 ** _Fort Rozz_**

"Kara Zor-El." Jindah said as Supergirl approached her. "Daughter of Alura."

"Jindah Kol Rozz?" Kara asked.

"You know I am and yet you ask." Jindah said. "Uncertainty will be your doom. Not green stone."

"I came to ask…" Kara spoke up.

"I know why you came and yet you ask." Jindah interrupted her. "The Phantom Zone dampened my powers, not the Sight. Misery of your mother's design but you'll be with her soon."

"Can you tell me about Reign?" Kara asked.

"She will destroy you." Jindah scoffed.

"I've heard otherwise." Kara shot back.

"You know nothing of the nature of destruction. You are a child living in light but there is darkness in all things, in every soul you know. Who will it take?" Jindah challenged.

"No one, if I have anything to say about it." Kara said with determination.

"Oh…" Jindah smiled, nearing her. "You fly too close to the sun. Hmm? I have languished in pain for time beyond reason because of you, the Children of Light. But your pretty skin will soon be brittle scales in hellfire, when the others awake and unite beneath the standard of Reign."

" _Others_?" Kara asked, a pit of dread forming in her stomach. "What do you mean, " _others_ "?"

"Worldkillers." Jindah smirked. "The Power, the Pestilence, the Purity."

Supergirl turned around to face Reign. "Priestess." Reign said as Jindah neared her.

"My child. You've come." Jindah smiled. "At last, our time is upon us. Deliver me from upon this prison and we will bring anguish upon our enemies."

Supergirl paled as Jindah turned around to face her but suddenly, a bright circle shined on her chest as Jindah collapsed to the ground, dead as Reign fired two beams from her eyes into her back as Supergirl gasped, staggering back.

"How do you have your powers here?" She demanded, not understanding.

"My powers aren't dependent on something as trivial as a sun." Reign said, nearing Supergirl. "You're different without your powers. Like a child, helpless and afraid."

"I'm not afraid of you." Supergirl sneered. "Even though we're enemies, there's still something that binds us."

"Save your speech, Supergirl." Reign scoffed.

"No, you have to hear me." Supergirl pleaded. "There is something in you that sees what you're doing is wrong, that sees the pain you're causing and regrets it. You don't have to be me enemy. You want justice in the world? So do I but we're not gonna find it by attacking each other."

"And that's where you're wrong." Reign sneered as her eyes lit up red before Livewire entered with Black Canary, Katana and Red Arrow.

"Watch out." Livewire warned.

"Coming to Supergirl's rescue?" Reign asked, amused.

"We're coming to take you down." Livewire said.

* * *

 ** _Legion Ship_**

"Hey, I got the signal." Imra said.

"How?" Batgirl asked.

" _Imra, we've established communication with you from the DEO._ " Brainy said. " _Do you copy?_ "

"Brainy, I copy!" Imra said, relieved.

" _Listen, Mr. Schott called for help, they should arrive now._ " Brainy said.

"What help?" Imra asked.

* * *

 ** _Fort Rozz_**

Livewire fired a blast of electricity as Reign took cover before firing heat vision but Livewire turned into living electricity, flying through each rod as Red Arrow fired a kryptonite arrow as the Worldkiller grunted before they took cover as Reign fired again but Wonder Woman used her shield to block Reign's heat vision.

"Is that all you got?" Livewire taunted.

"You're nuisances." Reign said as she fired heat vision but Livewire used her electricity as both energy blasts impacted as Livewire neared her but Reign grabbed her by her throat.

"Get your hands off her!" Supergirl snarled, rushing at Reign but Reign threw Supergirl back with a swing of her arm as Supergirl hit the wall hard.

"And you need to stop attacking my friends." Livewire growled as she grabbed Reign's arm, yelling as she managed to channel a surge of electricity through Reign's arm as the following blast knocked both of them back as well as Black Canary, Red Arrow and Wonder Woman.

Reign neared Livewire before Supergirl intervened. "No, no, stop! Stop! I'm the one you want! Right? I'm the one who's trying to stop you, they came here because of me!"

"Then they can watch you die first." Reign said as her eyes lit up red and she fired her heat vision but Livewire jumped in front of Supergirl as the blast hit her before Wonder Woman rushed and blocked the beams with her bracelets.

"Blackbird." Psi said as Reign turned around. "What's going on underneath that dark, dark shell of yours?" She attacked the Worldkiller with her psychic attack as Reign held her head, screaming in pain and falling down to her knees, clutching her head before she came to, confused.

"Where… where am I? Where am I? What's happening?" Reign asked, apparently frightened, while looking around as Black Canary, Red Arrow, Wonder Woman and Katana looked confused. " _Supergirl_?"

" _Reign_?" Supergirl asked before Reign's face turned stone cold again as she flew up.

"Uh, guys? What just happened?" Red Arrow asked, confused.

"Chicken." Livewire growled.

* * *

 ** _Later, DEO_**

"Thank you." Supergirl shook her hand with the Birds of Prey and Wonder Woman and Livewire as the agents detained Psi once again. "I really appreciate your help."

"Anytime, Supergirl." Black Canary assured her.

"Anything for a friend." Batgirl nodded.

"Don't expect me to join you on another space suicide mission anytime soon." Livewire said as she left.

* * *

 ** _Alex's apartment_**

Alex finished writing on the envelope. "I can take it to the post office if you want." Ruby said.

"Oh, that's OK, I can manage tomorrow." Alex assured her.

"It was really fun hanging out with you guys today." Ruby said as Henry and Barry smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Barry said.

"I don't know how I would have handled this without you here. All of you." Alex said as she turned to Ruby and Ashley.

"Anytime, Alex." Henry assured her before they heard knock on the door.

"Probably my Mom." Ruby said.

" _Hey, it's Sam._ "

"Wow. Good call. Come on in." Alex called out as Sam entered. "Hey, she's alive."

"Hey." Sam smiled, hugging Ruby. "Hi, baby. I missed you."

"Missed you, too." Ruby hugged her back.

"How did it go?" Sam asked.

"If it wasn't for them, it would be a total disaster." Alex said, turning to Barry and Henry. "My sister's friends, Barry Allen, Henry Fyff, this is Sam Arias, Ruby's Mom. And there's Ashley… daughter of another friend of hers." She turned to the crib.

"Nice to meet you."

"Hey." They shook hands with Sam.

"Nice girl." Sam smiled at the baby, who giggled.

"So, how did it go? How was the trip?" Alex asked. "Your work trip." Sam smiled, apparently oblivious. "I mean, it must've been really bad if you've already blocked it out. It's OK." Alex laughed.

"I said I had a work trip?" Sam asked, confused.

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

"No, I did, I did. I know…" Sam ran through the contents of her purse before pulling out her phone. "But I didn't go anywhere." Then, she saw the missed calls and messages from Lena. "Oh, my God, Lena called. How did I miss this?" Sam asked, confused.

"Is everything OK?" Barry asked.

Alex then realized something might be wrong with her friend as she turned to Barry and Henry. "Guys, could you leave me and Sam in private, please?"

"Sure." Henry nodded as he picked the crib and went out. "What's wrong with that one?" He asked as Barry shook his head.

"I don't know."

A few minutes later, Sam went out, apparently freaked out as she was ignoring Henry and Barry as Alex turned to them, worried. "Is everything OK?"

"I'm not sure." Alex admitted. "Guys, I think Sam might be seriously sick."

* * *

 ** _Later, DEO_**

"So, I guess it's time to go home." Laurel said as Kara used Cisco's device to open a breach as Laurel, Barbara, Tatsu, Diana, Mia, Ashley and Henry entered before they turned to Barry. "Are you coming, Barry?"

"Go on ahead, guys, I'll catch up later." Barry said as they went ahead. Barry went upstairs, approaching Kara at the balcony as Mon-El left.

"So… Livewire saving your life. Who would have thought?" Barry asked as Kara laughed. "I remember that last time I saw her, she almost roasted us both."

"Yeah." Kara giggled as she turned to him. "Thank you, Barry."

"You're our friend, we always look out for each other." Barry assured her. "What happened with Reign up there, exactly? Laurel told me some things but they're kind of sketchy on details. I mean, you know her better than us."

Kara sighed. "I saw something in her, back at Fort Rozz. A… glimpse of humanity. And I couldn't reach her. And if Laurel and Diana and everyone else hadn't been there… how many people could I have lost?"

"I'm sure you did your best." Barry assured her. "Everyone lives in a world, where they're trying their best, when it's far too easier to do their worst. So, don't beat yourself up. Trust me. It doesn't help. But… getting through Livewire, the same Livewire that kicked our asses two years ago…" He laughed as Kara chuckled. "I call that an achievement nonetheless. I think that… no matter what happens, you'll find a way. You're one of the best people I know, Kara. And not because you're very strong."

"Then why?" Kara asked.

"Because no matter how tough you might be, you're as much human as I am. And you know compassion. And mercy." Barry said. "And I think that's one of your greatest strengths."

There was a tension rising between them before Kara and Barry were nearing as their lips were about to touch before…

"Barry! Are you coming?" Laurel called out, interrupting the moment before they could kiss.

Barry sighed as Kara looked sad. "Do you really have to go?"

Barry looked at her, considering before turning to Laurel. "I think I'll stay here for a while! And maybe you could too. Kara's going to need all the help she can get."

Laurel, Barbara, Tatsu, Mia, Diana and Henry looked at each other. "Well… considering what we've seen, I guess we can't argue with that."

* * *

 **I hope I did well with the Barry/Kara scene. I don't want to rush the pairing though. And if it bugs you that Barry would leave Central City at the mercy of DeVoe, remember the crossover _World's Finest_ , when Barry was testing Thawne's tachyon enhancer and accidentally entered Kara's Earth? He was on her Earth for like half a day, when on Earth-1 barely passed one or two seconds, so I doubt that too much time would have passed, once they got home.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	4. Losing the Edge

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ , _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"Any signs of Reign?" Laurel asked as Winn was at the computer.

"Nada." Winn shook his head. "We've tried to come up with heat signatures for Kryptonians but all we've come up is Kara and her cousin. Which, I will say though, is nice, since I know where he is."

"I'd like to meet him someday." Henry smiled.

"Oh, he's really cool, I promise you that." Winn chuckled.

"Wait but shouldn't the Worldkillers be detectable like Kara?" Barry tried.

"Yeah, Barry has a point." Barbara agreed. "I mean, Reign is almost like Kara, right?"

"They're not like her." Mon-El said. "They may have been created on Krypton but these Worldkillers are not strictly speaking, Kryptonian."

"Mon-El's right. Nothing about them follows the pattern we recognize." J'onn agreed. "Reign didn't need a yellow sun on Fort Rozz to retain her powers."

"Yeah and the way she just shrugged off that kryptonite…" Winn nodded. "Hey but maybe they were genetically modified."

"Kryptonian living weapons, that's what you're suggesting?" Henry demanded incredulously.

"Wait, I remember that Tommy told me that he fought a Kryptonian clone created by the Ninth Circle last year." Laurel remembered. "It's not that far off the stretch."

"Well, Reign said she left Krypton right before it exploded." Kara added. "If they've been here all this time, what have they been waiting for?"

"Maybe for her." Winn turned on the main screen the footage of Reign as Laurel, Barbara, Barry and Henry widened their eyes.

"Oh, my God…" Laurel whispered.

" _That's_ who almost killed you around Christmas?" Barry asked.

"Yeah." Kara nodded. "She's… stronger than an ordinary Kryptonian."

"When Krypton exploded, pods weren't the only thing that rained down on Earth." Mon-El pointed out. "So did kryptonite. Brainy had to track some of that green stuff down when the Legion battled Zod."

"Uh, rewind, Zod?" Winn got up from his seat. "Superman killed him. Was… was he resurrected? He was… but that's the future, we talked about that. So, you're basically saying that the kryptonite and the pods came at the same time."

"Maybe we can triangulate their position." Barry stepped up. "Do you have satellite images and recordings of the meteorites that came here, when Krypton blew up?"

"Yeah." Winn nodded.

"I think I know where Mr. Allen is going with this." J'onn nodded. "Agent Schott, see if you and Mr. Fyff and Mr. Allen can pull out our records of those meteor showers and map their spray pattern. There might be a way we can locate exactly when these Worldkillers first arrived."

"On it." Winn said as Henry followed him.

"Reign will be back. Soon." Kara warned.

"We'll be ready." Diana promised.

"What do you think she's doing?" J'onn inquired.

"Well, wherever she is, she's planning her next move." Kara deduced.

* * *

"You sure you want to stay here, Barry?" Henry asked as he and Winn and Barry were working.

"I mean… Kara needs all the help she can get." Barry said. "If what she said about Reign is truth, it's all hands on deck, man."

"And what about DeVoe?" Henry asked.

Barry sighed. "If things get bad, Cisco can always breach me out of here and back home."

"I guess…" Henry shrugged. "And isn't there more than wanting to help Kara?" He teased as Barry flushed.

"I don't know what you're imply…"

Before the conversation could continue, Kara, with Lena on a gurney and a group of medics entered.

"That's not good." Barry said.

"What happened?" Alex approached Kara.

"She's been poisoned, it was in her coffee." Kara explained.

Lena was having seizures as Alex and the medics were trying to stabilize her as Henry and Barry widened their eyes. "Is that…"

"Lena Luthor, Lex's half-sister."

"You have her on your Earth too?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Henry nodded. "Philanthropist and entrepreneur, much like on your Earth, I'm guessing."

"Yeah." Kara nodded.

Alex sniffed Lena's mask. "Almonds."

"Cyanide." Barry realized.

"How long she's been poisoned?" Henry asked.

"About three minutes." Kara said.

"We don't have much time, we need to slow down her metabolism or she's gonna die." Barry said quickly, trying to think before… "Kara. We need to induce hypothermia, you gotta…"

Kara nodded as she used her freezing breath on Lena, stabilizing her as her body temperature and heart rate dropped normal.

* * *

"Who would want Lena dead?" Barry asked Winn.

"My guess, Morgan Edge." Winn said grimly. "On our Earth, he's a douchebag. CEO of real estate company Edge Global. Tried to buy off CatCo, Lena got ahead of him. Since then she's been in his gunsight. Although poisoning her is not his style."

"It wasn't him. Earlier today, someone hacked Edge's car and tried to drive it to the river and Edge accused Lena of doing it, right in front of dozens of people in CatCo." Kara said.

Laurel tensed. "You don't think…"

"No." Kara shook her head. "Lena would _never_ do such thing."

"But if it wasn't her, then _who_? And if Edge didn't poison her, who would be trying to pit them against each other?" Barbara asked.

"Lilian Luthor." Kara said grimly.

"The mother?" Barry asked and Kara nodded. "Isn't she in…"

"She escaped." Kara groaned. "And Lena suspects that her mother might try to kill Edge. We may have a way to stop that from happening, though. Edge doesn't know either one of you here, so you're in advantage."

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Laurel, Tatsu, Mia, Selina and Helena were in the truck, watching the gala.

"How are they gonna get past the guard?" Tatsu asked as she was looking through the goggles at Kara and Lena stopping in front of the guard.

"Kara, you and Lena stay put. We're sending in a distraction." Laurel called out.

* * *

Henry and Barbara in disguises were approaching the entrance as Henry seemed to be checking for his pockets.

"What… I could swear I had the invite…"

"Aw, come on, don't tell me that you forgot the invite at home." Barbara sighed.

"I know I had it in my pocket. Where the hell…"

"Are you seriously that sloppy?!" Barbara exclaimed. "I swear to God, I'm gonna…"

The guard approached Barbara and Henry, passing by Lena and Kara. "What is going on here?"

"My brother is a moron, that's what's going on here!" Barbara yelled and Henry tensed, Barbara was putting on a good imitation of his sister.

"Calm down, you two."

"Come on, let's go." Kara moved Lena past them.

* * *

The guard escorted Barbara and Henry out of the gala as Henry laughed as the guard left them. "Oh, my, you should get an Oscar for that. For a moment I really thought you were Nicky."

Barbara snickered. But then, a few moments later, they saw a drone fly towards the gala. "What the…"

"Are you guys seeing this?"

* * *

The drone aimed at Edge, firing as everyone took cover before Kara used her super breath to knock Edge away from the firing range of the drone as they saw Lena approach him with the recorder.

"Was that the part of the plan?" Tatsu asked.

"I don't think so." Laurel shook her head. "I think we should step up."

* * *

"Ready to confess?" Lena demanded as she neared Edge with the recorder.

"OK." Edge got up with his hands up in surrender. "I did it. All of it. The lead poisoning, I tried to kill you. I tried to cover my tracks, just call that thing off!"

Lena pulled out Edge's card and threw it towards the drone, who destroyed it.

Edge pulled an ice pick from the cube of ice, threatening Lena. "Give me the tape, now!"

"Why didn't you let me kill him?" Lilian Luthor demanded as she entered.

"I found another way." Lena turned to her.

"There's no other way, you're a Luthor, you should be proud of it." Lilian shot back before the drone neared her and turned into some kind of an armor, that protected Lilian.

* * *

"That doesn't look good." Tatsu said.

"Suit up." Laurel ordered. "Barry, we need your help ASAP."

* * *

Supergirl flew in, stepping up in front of Edge before she tried to attack Lilian but she knocked Supergirl away with kryptonite blade sticking out from her wrist as she crashed towards a table.

Mon-El then fired at Lilian, distracting her as she flied towards him and Winn and Henry were trying to hack the drones to distract the Luthor.

Edge picked up the recorder and was running away before the Guardian stepped up in front of the exit. "I told you if I had to see you again, you wouldn't be walking out."

Edge turned around to run in another direction before he encountered Black Canary, Red Arrow and Katana. "Going somewhere, Mr. Edge?"

Edge turned around again but Guardian bashed him with his shield, knocking him down as he dropped the recorder that Lena picked up. "Ass." She kicked Edge in the face, knocking him out.

"Now, that's the understatement of the century." Guardian quipped.

* * *

Mon-El and the drone Winn had hacked, were firing at Lilian as the Flash was running around before he threw lightning, destroying Lilian's armor in the process as they knocked her down on the ground.

"Miss Luthor, are you OK?" Mon-El asked as he and the Flash showed up.

"Yeah." Lena said, surprised to see Mon-El and the Flash. "Friends of yours?" She asked, turning to Supergirl and the Birds of Prey.

"Yeah." Supergirl nodded. "Very good friends, actually."

* * *

 ** _Later, DEO_**

"We cross-referenced the meteor impact sites with news reports and hospital records to search for anomalies. Most of them were alien but…" Henry paused for the effect.

"Winn, show them." Barry told him.

"There's no reason for these four anomalies." Winn explained as he showed on screen the profiles of the four women. "They survived horrific car crashes, falls off cliffs, the doctors said it was unprecedented. Like a miracle that they're alive and completely unharmed."

Kara got a strange sense of déjà vu as she looked at the profile of Julia Freeman.

"So, two of these are our Worldkillers, huh?" Mon-El asked.

"Possibly." Henry nodded. "We're gonna have to look deeper to narrow it down…"

"It's her." Kara pointed at Julia's photo.

"Are you sure?" Barry asked.

"How do you know?" Winn asked.

"I just do." Kara said simply.

"OK… so what do we do?" Winn asked hesitantly.

"I guess we're going on hunt." Laurel smirked.

* * *

 **I wasn't sure what I could change here, except for Kara knocking out the guard, which, if you ask me, was pure feminist B.S. from the showrunner's side. Realistically, she could have seriously hurt the guy with her strength and hitting him in the hip like that. Plus, the line "Don't grab women, sweetheart." and the argument around Edge, Lena and James sounds like _Arrowverse_ propaganda of political agenda again.**

 **I'll try to make more creative changes the next chapter.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	5. Purity

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ , _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Supergirl, Mon-El, the Flash, Alex, J'onn and DEO agents converged on the house as Winn, Barbara, Laurel and Henry were in the truck, monitoring.

" _OK, we've got one heat signature inside. No movements, we might catch our Worldkiller off-guard. But be careful in case she's as bad as Reign._ " Winn called out.

"Copy that, Winn. Watch our backs." Supergirl kicked the door down as she, Alex and the agents entered, searching the house.

"Winn, what's your 20 on the heat signature?" Alex asked.

" _Looks like a back room._ " Winn explained.

They found Julia on her knees, with headphones on and singing.

"Is it her?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, that's her alright." Supergirl cautiously approached Julia, who screamed, startled and pinned her back to the wall, panicked.

"Supergirl, what… what are you doing here?"

"Are you Julia Freeman?" Supergirl asked.

"Yes." Julia nodded slowly. "What do you guys want from me?"

"Stand down. It's OK." Supergirl ordered the agents as they lowered their guns before she turned to Julia again. "Do you… You don't know why we're here, do you?"

"No." Julia shook her head. "What's going on here? Supergirl, please, don't let them hurt me, please…"

"No, no, don't worry, I won't." Supergirl assured Julia as she knelt down and reached out before Alex aimed her gun.

"Don't move!" Alex yelled.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey!" Supergirl turned to her.

"Stay right there!" Alex ordered as Julia got up on her feet, freaked out. "I said, stay still!"

Suddenly, Julia had some kind of a seizure before she paralyzed them all with some kind of psychic attack as her pupils shrunk and windows shattered. Then, she used a sonic scream, similar to Dinah's and Black Siren's, to knock J'onn and the agents down on the ground before Supergirl created an ice wall with her super breath as her shield.

J'onn phased through the wall as the Flash sped in as they both subdued Julia and restrained her with power-dampening cuffs.

* * *

 _ **Later, DEO**_

"Purity is down, Reign and Pestilence to go." Alex said as they walked down the headquarters. "And it is only a Wednesday."

"It's certainly been a good morning so far." J'onn smiled.

"Yes and bonus points, the DEO techs found this at the Worldkiller's home." Winn sat at the table, where on the lab stand was a crystal. "It is a Kryptonian cache crystal, as you know, to store sensitive information."

"I've seen crystals like this in the Fortress of Solitude." Kara pointed out. "They contain elements of the Fortress itself, sort of like an artist's stamp."

"Yes but this crystal has a very different home, very different stamp." Winn said.

"We might be able to get a location of the Worldkiller's headquarters if we analyze it." Kara suggested.

"First round is on me." Alex smiled with hands up. "Winn, get your chicken wings."

"I'll cook." Laurel said.

"Oh, like hell you will." Henry told her mockingly. "Remember the pancakes Nicky tried to teach you to do last summer?"

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Laurel protested.

"Too crispy." Barbara muttered as Laurel shot her a glare, while she giggled.

"I think Henry, Barry and I will stay here to run some tests on that thing." Winn volunteered as they both nodded.

"I'm fine with that."

"Sure."

"Actually, Alex, can I talk to you for a moment?" Barry asked as he dragged Alex aside.

"What is it, Barry?" Alex asked.

"What the hell was that back in that house?" Barry demanded. "I've heard what happened over the comms. Why did you just aim your gun at Julia like that?"

"She's a Worldkiller and if you knew what Reign did to Kara during the Christmas, you would act the same way." Alex sneered.

"You don't know what would happen, she was scared and I get you wanted to protect Kara but you didn't need to scare the crap out of Julia like that. You could have provoked her to go all Worldkiller on all of you and kill you all." Barry snapped.

"I wasn't going to take the chance that she would kill Kara, just like Reign almost did. For all you know, she could have been faking the whole " _frightened woman_ " act." Alex snapped back.

"I get that but a trigger-happy agent never helps the situation. There was a human part of her, afraid that you might hurt her and you might have woken up the Worldkiller in her by your hostile attitude." Barry told her. "You need to reign in your temper or it's gonna get us all killed."

Alex seethed as Barry passed by her, leaving her alone to reflect on her thoughts before Winn approached him and Henry.

"Hey, guys, we might need your help with repairing a spaceship, so, if you guys could…"

* * *

 ** _Later, elsewhere_**

J'onn opened the garage as Mon-El, Winn, Barry and Henry looked at the car.

"Bel Air, oh, your ship is a Bel Air?" Winn asked, excited as J'onn opened the hood of the car.

"Indeed. Two four-barrel carburetors, Duntov cam…"

"What's the mileage?" Winn asked.

"About 700 million." J'onn explained.

"Wow." Henry stared. "Impressive."

"What do you need?" Barry asked Mon-El.

"Well, the Moran battery in our cruiser died last week." Mon-El explained, examining the engine.

"Wait, your ship doesn't have any power?" Winn asked.

"Well, not entirely. There's five power sources." Mon-El explained.

"But a Moran battery generates antigravitational field." J'onn pointed out.

"Which is how the ship flies." Mon-El agreed. "But if the circuits are without power long enough, they degrade."

"And turn into a pumpkin, got it." Winn nodded.

"So, that's why you need this battery to fly." Barry realized.

"Exactly." Mon-El nodded.

"Easy." Winn said as J'onn pulled the battery out of the car.

"Wow." Henry stared.

* * *

 _ **DEO**_

Laurel, Tatsu, Mia and Barbara were observing the interrogation of Purity as they saw Alex threatening Purity before Kara dragged Alex into the conference room.

"You realize that Purity is playing with you, right?" Alex snapped at Kara.

"If we have the chance to save Julia, we have to take it." Kara pleaded.

"That is such a nice motto, Kara but it's not very practical." Alex shot back.

"Excuse me?" Kara demanded.

"No matter how much evidence pile up saying that you are wrong, you always hope." Alex elaborated.

"That's my job." Kara said.

"Purity is evil, she is a Worldkiller. And there's two others out there, just like her, endangering lives, and your feelings are costing us time." Alex pointed out.

"Hey, how about you back off." Laurel intervened.

"My feelings have saved our lives countless times." Kara argued. Alex scoffed, turning around.

"Hey, Alex, wait." Laurel held her as Alex turned around to face her. "I get that you're angry that Reign almost killed Kara around Christmas and I get that you want to be pragmatic but this hostility and cynicism is gonna get us nowhere."

"Well, not all of us are bulletproof." Alex sneered. "So, cynicism, that's what keeping the rest of us alive."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Laurel snapped. "Yes, optimism may be naïve but at least it gives us hope. Without hope, we might as well be as dark in the core as the Worldkillers are. I get you don't trust Julia and want to be careful, Ollie would be too but he also keeps an open mind in case there is hope for others. If we were as cynical as you are, then we would have killed Prometheus, despite knowing that it was our best friend, who came back from the dead. There still was Tommy somewhere underneath that and we could have killed him. You can't just condemn Julia before at least giving her a chance. There might still be humanity in her."

"Just like there still was in Diggle's brother before he stabbed you all in the back and when you found out he killed Henry's daughter?" Alex snapped back.

"My point is, some people deserve a chance and some don't and the least you could do is keep an open mind." Laurel pointed out. "If you can't… then how much do you really trust me, Barry, Mon-El and everyone else, who is supposed to be your friend and ally?"

"I've tried it your way but now it's time to do it my way." Alex sneered as she walked off.

* * *

Laurel, Barbara, Mia and Tatsu kept on observing the interrogation as Purity was taunting Kara and Alex.

"Well, I guess there really is no hope for her."

Then, Purity started to speak in Kryptonese.

"What is she saying?"

* * *

After finishing the repairs on the Legion ship, Barry, Winn and Henry headed back to the lab as the crystal glowed.

"Uh, Winn…" Henry asked carefully. "Is that supposed to do that?"

Suddenly, the equipment short circuited.

* * *

Purity used her sonic scream to break the glass and knock Supergirl on the ground before taking the crystal in the lab as the energy blast knocked Winn, Barry and Henry down.

* * *

"She's getting away." Barbara said.

"Don't engage." Laurel ordered. "We don't have a chance against her."

They saw Purity take down the agents with her sonic scream before she flew away through the window.

* * *

"We've found her." Winn said as J'onn, Mon-El, Kara, Alex, Laurel, Tatsu, Barbara and Mia entered.

"Where is she?" J'onn demanded.

"In the subway." Barry explained. "But so far she hasn't attacked yet."

"We should head out." Kara said.

"Wait." Barry handed her and the Birds of Prey small devices. "Sonic dampeners. To block Purity's power."

"Thanks." Kara said.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Supergirl and the Flash entered the subway train.

"Purity." Supergirl called out.

"You finally learned my name." Purity said as she whirled around, trying to use her power but it didn't affect either heroes as they showed the dampeners.

Supergirl flew Purity out of the train onto the track before Mon-El, Alex, Black Canary, Batgirl, Katana and Red Arrow surrounded her.

Purity again tried to use her sonic power but nothing happened as J'onn entered. Purity unleashed her sonic scream but J'onn phased right through it as Purity instead used her scream on the ground beneath her as it collapsed, causing for everyone to fall down.

As they got on their feet, Purity damaged a pillar with her sonic scream.

"We need to get them out of here!" Black Canary ordered as the Flash sped the civilians off to safety, while Mon-El and J'onn were holding down the pillar support.

Black Canary, Katana and Batgirl were helping Alex evacuate the remaining civilians as Supergirl fired her heat vision on Purity, while Red Arrow fired kryptonite arrows but Purity knocked them away with her sonic scream as Supergirl and Purity engaged in fist fight but Purity gained the upper hand as she grabbed Supergirl in reverse choke and slammed her to the floor.

"Purity." Mon-El engaged Purity, who knocked him away as he hit the stand with newspapers. The Flash ran around before he threw a bolt of lightning, knocking Purity down. As Supergirl was about to restrain Purity, she suddenly grabbed Supergirl in chokehold.

"I'll tell you a secret. Julia's here and I'm going to make her watch, while I kill you." Purity taunted.

"No, no! Julia, please, don't let her hurt me." Supergirl tried to reach the human side of the Worldkiller as Julia came to for a moment. "Julia, I know you're there."

But Purity again regained control, choking Supergirl.

"Julia, no, no, Julia." Alex stepped up with the Flash.

"Don't do this. Please." The Flash pleaded.

"You stood in front of a car to save your friend Vinita because you love your friend and you know that Supergirl wants to help you." Alex insisted. "You can fight this because you are stronger than you think."

"You're deep down there inside Purity." The Flash tried. "You need to fight this. We can help you. We can fix this… together."

"We can help you beat this but you have to fight." Alex implored. Julia woke up and yelled as she let Supergirl go. "Julia…" Alex murmured.

But then, Reign showed up. "So, the Supergirl kneels. Good practice."

Alex aimed her gun at Reign before the Flash held her. "Alex, no, stay back!"

Alex didn't listen, freeing herself of the Flash's hold as she fired at Reign but her shots did not even faze the Worldkiller as she slammed Alex to the ground and stepped on her chest as Alex choked out. "You, I'll kill."

"No!" Supergirl exclaimed.

The Flash tried to rush at her but Reign swatted the Flash away and knocked him against a wall.

"Stop!" Julia yelled as she got up on her feet. "Take me. You can have me."

"Julia, don't. Don't do this." Supergirl begged.

Julia neared Reign. "Purity. Sister. We will find our third. Our Pestilence. Once we're finally together, there will be nothing but unstoppable power." Reign grabbed Julia and flew away as J'onn stabilized the pillar.

* * *

 ** _Later, DEO_**

"Couple of bruised ribs and what feels like giant hematoma on my ass." Alex quipped as she put on her jacket in the infirmary. "But it could have been worse. It could have been rugby."

"Alex, what the hell were you thinking?" Laurel demanded. "That was reckless and stupid."

"Miss Lance is right, you could have been killed." J'onn agreed.

"Do you have anything on them?" Barbara asked.

"We lost track of Reign and Julia, like minutes after they flew away." Winn explained.

"It's only a matter of time before Reign forces Julia back into Purity." J'onn said.

"Julia, she's tough. Maybe she can hold out." Alex pointed out.

"Oh, now you have faith in her." Laurel said sarcastically as Alex winced.

"The Worldkillers might be too hard for us to beat." Kara grumbled. "But maybe we're not supposed to beat them."

"Well, how are we supposed to win?" Winn asked.

"We save them." Kara explained.

* * *

"Well, do you think we can stop them?" Laurel asked Barry.

"I do know that we can't give up hope." Barry said. "I still have hope that we'll stop DeVoe too." Then he tensed. "Oh, my God. DeVoe… We need to get back, now."

* * *

 ** _S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1_**

The breach opened as Barry, Kara, Winn, Alex, Henry, Laurel and her daughter, Barbara, Mia and Tatsu went out.

"Hey." Cisco smiled. "How's it been on your Earth?"

"We're not out of the woods yet. But we need to focus on DeVoe." Barry said. "Where's Ralph? It's time to train."

* * *

 **For a few chapters, three max, depending on how I see it fit, Team Supergirl and Birds of Prey (and maybe some members of JL, depending on how I see it fit) is going to help Team Flash here.**

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**


	6. Attitudes

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ , _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"How did it go?" Kara asked as she was eating lunch with Laurel and Henry, as Barry entered.

"He's just not taking it seriously." Barry grumbled. "Keeps joking all the time. If he can't get his head straight, DeVoe will easily get to him."

"Don't you think there could be something more behind Ralph's attitude?" Laurel pointed out. "I mean, why won't you talk to him?"

"What do you think I've been doing?" Barry snapped.

"I meant, like a friend to a friend, not like a mentor to a student." Laurel explained. "Don't push him so hard."

* * *

"Where are we with tracking down Edwin Gauss and Janet Petty?" Barry asked.

"No, no, he's still…" Caitlin waved her hand as Cisco pointed at Harry.

"What?" Barry asked, not understanding.

Harry groaned as he pulled out his thinking cap.

"…working on it." Caitlin finished uncomfortably.

"I can't work with all this noise." Harry snapped as he sat down before there was a sound of fart as Ralph snickered.

"Ugh." Winn groaned.

"What was that?" Laurel asked.

"That is disgusting, Harry." Ralph smiled. "Really, grow up."

Harry got up from his seat as he picked the fart bag, glaring at Ralph. "Really?"

"It wasn't me." Ralph protested as Harry threw the fart bag at him.

Winn snickered and Laurel giggled. "At least it wasn't whipped cream on his face."

Henry smiled, amused as he shot a glare at Laurel. "I'm really glad I'm not sleeping over here with Tatsu."

"Harry, look, every time you try to locate these guys, it's the same thing." Cisco pointed out as Harry examined his Thinking Cap. "I'm telling you, you just crack that thing open, it's probably broken."

"I could take a look at it." Winn volunteered.

"It's not broken!" Harry snapped as he pointed at the photos on the board. "It's just finding these two is complicated."

"Why is that?" Iris asked.

"Because this dude…" Harry pointed at the picture of the bearded man on the board and snapped his fingers. "Edwin Gauss, flat-out disappeared the day Allen came out from the Speed Force. No credit card charges, no social media posts, nothing."

"What about Janet Petty?" Barry asked.

"Just as tricky." Caitlin said. "I asked Joe to pull her file from CCPD. Her first known record wasn't until she was thirteen." Barry, Iris, Laurel, Kara, Winn and Henry looked at the profile. "Some sort of a nomad. Last known address: Iron Heights."

"She's in prison?" Kara asked as Caitlin nodded. "Why?"

"Trifecta of breaking and entering, trespassing and burglary." Caitlin said.

"But what should we be worried about is where is she now and what are her powers?" Harry said as Caitlin pulled out some photos of her floating in the air.

"Is that really her handle? _Null_?" Cisco asked as he looked at the photos.

"OK, DeVoe needs these people for whatever he has planned, so we have to figure out where they are." Barry nodded.

"I will, Allen, if I can get a little peace, a little quiet and no interruptions." Harry snapped as he put on his cap.

Winn tried to interrupt. "Whoa, slow down, Einstein, why won't we just…"

"Trust me, Winn, you won't talk him out of this, when he gets like that." Cisco interjected as Winn shut up.

Then, suddenly, from the breach jumped out an elderly man with long black hair and a moustache and black leather jacket. "What the hell?" Laurel demanded.

"Is he from Earth-2?" Kara asked.

Barry shook his head. "No, he's from…"

Breacher got up and grabbed Cisco by his throat, pinning him to the wall. "Cisky. I need your help."

"Little bit of a mixed message here." Cisco choked out.

"Who is this guy?" Kara asked, not understanding what was going on.

"Cisco's girlfriend's Dad." Barry said dryly.

"Oh." Winn gapped.

* * *

"Wait, Ralph smashed a $40,000-dollar vase?" Laurel stared.

"I told him it was a bad idea to pull out the prints the way he did but he just _doesn't_ listen to me." Barry snapped. "He keeps taking this whole thing like a game!"

Kara sighed. "Can't you just talk to him, normally, like a person…"

"It's not that simple with a guy like Ralph." Barry snapped. "You don't know this guy like I do."

"Well, treating him harshly is obviously not helping, so why not try at least more gentle approach?" Laurel asked.

"Weren't you listening to me?!" Barry snapped. "He's. Not. Normal." He clapped his hands to puncture each word.

Kara sighed. "Come on. Don't you think you can at least try?"

Barry groaned, like if they were not even listening to him.

* * *

 _ **Later, elsewhere**_

Kara was observing Ralph and Barry entering the apartment of Earl Cox as Ralph shapeshifted into Joe and was playing bad cop a little too roughly with Cox. "What the hell is he doing?" Kara stared. "Isn't he doing this a little over the top?"

She observed Barry looking annoyed at Ralph's bad cop act before she noticed on the ceiling something with her X-Ray vision. "Uh, guys. You might want to look up."

Barry and Ralph examined Cox's table to see the diamonds hidden in the papers before they looked up to see Null hanging on the ceiling as she jumped down and touched Barry, who started to float in the air and pinned to the ceiling.

"Guys, we've got a problem. I think she robbed Barry of gravity. How am I supposed to get her without touching her?" Kara called out.

" _The power-dampening cuffs. Try to put them on her without her touching you and I think it should be safe to take her in._ " Cisco suggested.

"Got it." Kara sped in as Null was walking away before Kara cuffed her and knocked her out in superspeed.

* * *

 _ **Later, S.T.A.R. Labs**_

Kara kept on holding Barry down as he was still floating. "Do I still need to hold you?" Kara asked.

"I still feel light like a feather, so I guess, yeah." Barry grumbled.

"How did she even do that?" Henry asked as he turned to Caitlin.

"As best as I can tell, Null's powers affect the density of his cells. It's like you've been filled with helium." Caitlin explained as she looked at the results.

"Always knew you were a lightweight." Ralph cracked as Winn couldn't help but snicker.

"That's not funny, guys." Laurel snapped but chuckled despite herself.

"Hey, is there a way to reengage the gravitational…"

"Gravitational force." Harry finished as he put on his cap again, interrupting Cisco. "Turns out, not necessary. Based on Barry's standard mass and the gravitational force G, half-life decrement of Null's dark matter infusion, this effect should eventually just… wear off."

"And when exactly?" Kara asked.

"About… now." Harry put Kara's arms away as Barry was standing on the floor, relieved.

"You're lucky I was holding you." Kara said.

"Pity, I'd like to see you splat on the floor." Ralph snickered as Barry glared at him.

"Do you think this is the best time to joke? What the hell was that back there? Pretending to be Joe?" Barry snapped.

"I committed to the bit, I couldn't blow my cover." Ralph protested.

"Ralph, what if that had happened outside on the street? What if Kara wasn't there to catch me?" Barry demanded. "I could have floated away in the stratosphere or fallen to my death."

"I would have figured something out." Ralph shrugged.

"Ralph, can't you take this at least a little bit seriously?" Laurel sighed.

"Look, DeVoe has already seven of twelve bus metahumans under his controls. If he gets Null, it will be eight." Barry snapped. "If he gets control of her powers, we're talking about your life here."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, I think we all need a moment to cool off after this is over." Laurel intervened.

* * *

Barry was alone in the Speed Lab, staring at the wall as Kara approached him. "Are you OK, Barry?"

"Yeah." Barry said but Kara saw right through him as she raised her brow.

"You're mad because Ralph improvised and didn't follow the plan." Kara pointed out.

"Which almost blew in our faces." Barry snapped.

"Barry, I get that but are you really mad at Ralph or is it something else?" Kara sighed.

Barry sighed too as he turned to her. "DeVoe, it's like he's ten steps ahead of us, I mean, every time we've tried to stop him, he's beaten us at every turn and he thought of everything. Something that not even Harry can do." He said, frustrated. "I mean, what else are we supposed to do?"

"Maybe you need to think outside the box. Improvise." Kara pointed out.

"You mean like Ralph does?" Barry scoffed.

"Barry, honestly…" Kara smiled. "I think Ralph reminds me a bit of Winn." Barry turned to her, disbelieving. "I mean, he's not annoying like Ralph is sometimes but Ralph is trying to be optimist and creative. Thinks of solutions no one would have thought of."

"But he's not taking things enough seriously. That's the problem." Barry snapped.

"Then, why won't you try to talk to him, face to face, alone?" Kara asked as Barry opened his mouth to protest but stopped himself upon Kara's look. "I mean, underneath that cracking, funny exterior Winn has, is a troubled man, who sometimes struggles with his past regarding his parents. Don't you think Ralph might have similar issue?"

* * *

Unknowing to them, Iris was watching the conversation on the computer, hurt as tears formed in her eyes.

* * *

Kara later eavesdropped on Barry's and Ralph's conversation about Ralph dealing with the loss of his father and trying to deal with his fear by making jokes, admitting he was terrified of failing actually.

* * *

Later, Joe entered as he noticed Iris upset, as he approached Barry in the lab.

"Look, Barry, can I talk to you for a minute?" Barry sighed, already knowing where this was going. "About you and Iris…"

"Joe." Barry paused, afraid that Joe might hit him, which Barry would deserve from Joe's side. "Look, I… I'm sorry I hurt her feelings, I really am. But I don't regret calling the marriage off."

"Cisco told me." Joe nodded. "Look, I… I'm not going to yell at you or anything like that, Barr. Looking back… there… maybe… it was straining things with everyone else."

"It's just that there were things that…" Barry sighed. "I just don't like where things are going between us. I mean, she blamed me for what happened with Eddie, when she found out my secret. And then, the whole thing with Grodd… and… then her calling off things right after Savitar almost killed me… and then Samuroid… I just…" He sighed again. "It's just that some days, things look good between us but…, when I look back, it feels like most of the time, at almost every turn, she finds a way to hurt my feelings, even though I'm doing my best. I love Iris, Joe, I really do but…"

"It's not working out the way you want." Joe said as Barry nodded.

"Honestly, sometimes it feels that Iris never looks at how others might feel." Barry said as Joe considered. "And she doesn't get how her actions might hurt all of us."

Joe nodded. "I'm not saying I want you with Iris, Barr. I care about both of you, I really do and I want what's best for both of you… and if you think that you can't be with her, I respect that but tell me honestly… if not her, then who?"

Barry didn't answer as he was thinking of the conversation he had with Kara back on her Earth.

* * *

 **Honestly, I'm shocked that Joe of all people would support _Barry/Iris_. He's a father figure to both of them and it's like if he was supporting incest between his own kids. He should be anything but supporting _WestAllen_ pairing, since this screams incest on so many levels, since to him, Barry and Iris are like brother and sister to each other, since they grew up together. And plus, Iris often treats Barry and Joe with little to no respect and like absolute crap, if I can remind you guys, what happened after the Reverse-Flash had kidnapped Eddie, she did a total flip out on both of them, not understanding that it was for her own safety. My problem with Iris is that, like Felicity, she often treats people around her like crap and no one ever calls her out on that.**

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**


	7. The Last Thought

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ , _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"OK, are you sure this is going to work?" Laurel asked as Harry showed them a tuning fork and in front of them was a figurine with DeVoe's face.

"It works like Izzy Bowin's soundwave powers." Iris explained.

"But Izzy was killed by DeVoe, so whatever power she had, has DeVoe now." Joe pointed out.

"And now, Joe…" Harry smirked. "They're ours. Watch this. Although, you should take a few steps back."

Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Iris, Kara, Winn, Laurel, Barbara and Henry did as instructed as Harry tapped the floor with the tuning fork and then, a sonic wave knocked the figurine down the floor. "One strike incapacitates the Thinker. Two strikes, no more Thinker. I call it the Sonic Scepter."

"OK, points for alliteration." Cisco shrugged.

"But it's nothing more than a big tuning fork, I mean, it's not much of a weapon." Winn pointed out.

"My goodness." Harry said, offended as Cisco examined the scepter.

"I mean, it's not just any tuning fork, this might be the most powerful tuning fork in the multiverse. You must have laser-shaved this thing down to the last nanometer."

"Shaved it down to the last angstrom, as a matter of fact." Harry said. "Child's play for me and my Thinking Cap. The Sonic Scepter mimics Izzy Bowin's sonic frequency, so we can penetrate a heretofore impenetrable force field of DeVoe. And here's the best part…" Harry smirked. "Because there's no tech involved…"

"It's Kilg-proof. Nice." Barry said.

"Yes."

"It's like Black Siren's and Dinah's power." Laurel pointed out.

"We could use their help too." Henry suggested.

"It's not necessary." Harry assured him. "This will take care of DeVoe."

"OK, so now we need to find DeVoe." Winn added.

"Speaking of that, I scripted a subroutine on the pocket dimension predictor and it's gonna give us a massive head-start." Harry smiled. "DeVoe's next location, thank you."

"Didn't you say that's impossible?" Alex asked.

"That's right, Danvers, I did say that but today is a new day, I've got a million more ideas." Harry put on his cap as Alex spoke up.

"Wait, are you sure that using it more is a good idea…"

"Onward and upward." Harry said as they left the Speed Lab.

"I don't know about you guys but I have a bad feeling about him constantly using that thing." Alex said, worried what kind of side effect the usage of Thinking Cap might have on Harry.

"You're not the only one." Cisco admitted. "I'll see if we can predict where DeVoe is going to show up next."

* * *

Alex approached Caitlin, who was at the computer. "What's going on here?"

"I'm trying to figure out how to trigger Killer Frost." Caitlin said as Alex looked at the screen.

"What's that in your adrenal glands?" Alex asked.

"Dark matter." Caitlin explained.

"So… if you're completely freaked out…" Alex deduced.

"I go all Killer Frost." Caitlin said as she pulled out a syringe.

"Adrenaline. Clever." Alex smirked.

"No more Harry and Cisco traumatizing me for Killer Frost to show up." Caitlin said before the computer bleeped. "Pocket dimension's about to open. It's DeVoe."

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere in Central City_**

Supergirl, the Flash, Vibe, Elongated Man and Killer Frost went out from the breach as a portal, similar to one DeVoe uses, opened and from it went out a man with a beard, reading newspapers, wearing sunglasses, purple shirt and striped pants and dressing gown as they stared as he put an envelope into a mailbox, while whistling.

"Edwin Gauss?" The Flash asked as Gauss was startled and instantly disappeared in another portal that opened and closed.

* * *

 ** _Later, S.T.A.R. Labs_**

"There's no way we can find this guy, at least not the digital way." Barbara sighed.

"Everything this guy owns, is strapped to his back." Joe pointed out. "He was off-grid, even before he was a meta."

"That and his powers are the reason we couldn't find him." Iris grumbled.

"And why there were twelve heat signatures on the bus, including the driver." Caitlin nodded.

Barry turned to Cisco. "Cisco, the way he appeared and disappeared…"

"Pocket dimension." Cisco nodded.

"What, like the DeVoe kind?" Ralph asked.

"No, like Edwin Gauss kind." Cisco corrected as on screen showed the globe. "See, pocket dimensions, like the one you see here, are unique to their users. Just like DeVoe can only enter or exit his…"

"Gauss has his own pocket dimensions, from which he comes and goes back to." Kara realized as Cisco nodded.

"Exactly."

"Why would DeVoe need Gauss, when he already can create pocket dimensions?" Alex questioned.

"He uses his chair to create them." Caitlin realized. "If he gets Gauss's powers…"

"He won't need it anymore." Iris finished.

"Then we need to catch Gauss first." Joe ordered.

"Wait, can I just borrow your computer?" Winn asked as an idea sparked in his brain, while approaching the station. "These are all pocket dimensions, that have appeared in Central City, right?"

"Yeah but that was when we thought that all these pocket dimensions belonged to DeVoe." Caitlin argued.

"And I'm not sure if we can distinct them." Cisco pointed out.

"Well, this could take a while." Winn sighed.

"Not necessarily." Harry said as he entered and put on his cap and started to type in some commands. "By simply tracking the two lanes of identifiers, cross-referencing the fluctuation migration patterns and the temporal displacement in the energy app and… I give you Edwin Gauss' pocket dimension activity." The map showed more narrowed zone with five dots in Central City.

"I think we should split up and check each of the places, where DeVoe might be." Barry suggested.

"I was going to propose the same…"

"Iris, with all due respect, the last time we listened to _your_ idea was when Nazis were about to gut Kara and your idea almost got us all killed. So, you might not be the most suitable person to propose ideas." Barbara snapped as Iris winced.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Barry, Kara, Caitlin and Ralph were checking one of the pocket dimensions as they were in a forest.

"Hippie community. Nice." Kara quipped as they looked around, with Kara and Caitlin going one way and Ralph and Barry going another one. "You know, the more I'm hearing about this guy, the more freaked out I am."

"Why? Because he might be smarter than all of us combined?" Caitlin asked sarcastically.

"Partly." Kara said. "But he gives me Brainiac creeps." Caitlin turned to her, confused. "Long story, it's… one of these super-smart aliens Clark has faced on my Earth."

"How did you stop him?" Caitlin asked.

"We got lucky, I guess." Kara admitted.

"Do you think we should kill DeVoe?" Caitlin asked as Kara looked hesitant.

"Honestly, if what you told me about him is true, I don't see another way." Kara said before Caitlin cleared her throat.

"Look, about you and Barry…"

"What?" Kara asked.

"I've noticed that you two have been spending a lot of time together." Caitlin pointed out before they saw Gauss, who instantly started to run away.

"Hey!" Kara shouted as she ran towards him and stopped him by grabbing him by his shirt as Barry and Ralph rushed in.

"Easy, narcs, I give up."

"We're not cops." Barry assured Gauss. "But you are in danger, we're here to protect you."

"Righteous." Gauss breathed out. "Is that why you brought here your ninja buddy?" He looked behind them.

"What?" Barry asked, confused before a katana was driven through Caitlin's shoulder from behind as she gasped in pain, while the Samuroid threw her to a tree stump. Barry caught Caitlin in superspeed, while Kara punched the head off the Samuroid as it fell down.

"Caitlin!" Ralph wailed.

"Meet us at S.T.A.R. Labs." Barry ordered before he sped off with Caitlin in his arms.

" _You can't stop me, Mr. Dibny._ " Samuroid said and it was apparent that it was DeVoe speaking. " _I will cut through all of Team Flash, Team Supergirl and the Birds of Prey and any other friends you have, to get what I want._ "

Ralph gulped paled, fear flooding through him at the blunt threat before Kara stomped on the head, crushing it.

"I hate robots."

* * *

 ** _Later, S.T.A.R. Labs_**

"Ralph thinks that we need to put DeVoe down for good. He's afraid of losing us. He'd rather die than lose us." Barry told Kara, who considered. "I keep thinking there's another way to stop DeVoe. You think he's wrong?"

"Honestly, Barry…" Kara sighed. "I think you need to prepare yourself for the worst-case scenario. I mean… how many people has DeVoe killed to get what he wants? How many more have to die? And he's one of the smartest foes you have ever faced. It's possible that not even the Pipeline might hold him."

"Bruce wouldn't agree to it." Barry pointed out. "And would you really condone killing?"

"I don't know." Kara admitted. "All I'm saying is that we should prepare for the worst. Alex may have gone a wrong way about it, considering the Worldkillers and I don't know if we can save DeVoe."

"I think DeVoe has claimed too many innocent lives to let him live." Joe said. "If you think this stops DeVoe, let's go get that bastard."

"I should stay here and keep watch with Laurel and the rest in case he shows up here." Kara said. "I mean, we have to be ready."

"Tonight, we take on the Thinker." Barry ordered.

* * *

In the Speed Lab, the Flash, Killer Frost and Vibe were with Joe, Harry and Gauss.

"Open it." The Flash ordered as he picked up his scepter.

"You got it, mega fast dude." Gauss laughed.

"Open it again in fifteen minutes." The Flash said. "If we don't come up again with DeVoe, close it."

Gauss opened the portal as the Flash, Killer Frost and Vibe entered…

* * *

…and appeared in DeVoe's lair as the Flash used the scepter as they saw DeVoe's chair but the sonic wave passed right through it as DeVoe turned around.

"It didn't work." Vibe said, not understanding as everyone looked confused.

"Why would it?" DeVoe asked, using Izzy's form. "Soundwave has no effect on hologram."

DeVoe faded away as it hit them all.

"If DeVoe's not here…" The Flash trailed off.

* * *

 ** _S.T.A.R. Labs_**

An alarm sounded off as the doors to Speed Lab closed.

"What is this?" Barbara demanded.

"A second pocket dimension opened in S.T.A.R. Labs at the exact same time as ours." Iris said, looking at the screen before the screen turned purple with some code appearing.

"What is that?" Winn demanded.

"DeVoe." Harry realized. "He used the first opening to conceal his own entrance, that's why our sensors didn't register."

"He's been planning this." Alex realized. "Samuroid, us finding Gauss and using him to find DeVoe's lair…"

"He played us." Joe realized.

"We need to get out of here and find DeVoe." Kara said as she punched through the door.

* * *

Joe, Alex and Henry were shooting at the Samuroid before Kara sped right through it, destroying it.

* * *

In the lab, Marlize showed up with a sword as Black Canary, Batgirl and Katana entered.

"Miss Lance. Miss Yamashiro. I've heard so much about you." Marlize smiled, to their surprise. "Oh, please, you think we didn't know about you?"

"Whatever you're planning, it ends tonight. You're not hurting anyone else, ever again." Black Canary sneered as she pulled out her batons, while Katana pulled out her sword and Batgirl pulled out batarangs as they fought with Marlize. Marlize was a formidable opponent but Black Canary disarmed her of her sword as Batgirl knocked her down and Katana pointed her sword at her.

* * *

DeVoe used Mina's powers to sic a skeleton T-Rex at Ralph, that was chasing him in the accelerator, while DeVoe took away Gauss's powers, killing him before Kara sped into the accelerator, destroying T-Rex. They both went out from the accelerator before they saw the dead bus metas lying on the floor, to Kara's and Ralph's disgust.

"Oh, my God…"

"No…"

They faced DeVoe, in Gauss' form as Ralph and Kara rushed at him and DeVoe used Gauss' power to teleport into the Speed Lab. DeVoe got up and incapacitated Kara and Ralph with Dominic Lanse's telepathy as DeVoe laughed.

"Even a Kryptonian cannot resist psychic attacks, Miss Danvers. You will understand in time, Miss Danvers that no alien is a match for an intellect like mine and as for you, Mr. Dibny, you were born for me and now, you will die for me."

"You first!" Ralph snarled as he pulled out from his chest the hidden Sonic Scepter.

"What's that?" DeVoe demanded.

"A little fork to shove up your…" Ralph slammed the Scepter on the ground, knocking DeVoe down with the sonic wave as he slid down the floor. "One more strike and you're dead. I have been waiting for this for a long time."

"No. He's down." Kara intervened, holding Ralph's hand before she cuffed DeVoe.

* * *

The Flash sped in as he saw cuffed DeVoe on his knees. "It's over." Kara assured him.

"Did you just…"

"Beat the Thinker?" Ralph laughed as he got DeVoe up. "You just got out-thoughted, punk."

"He tried to hack the cuffs with Kilg%'re's powers but I saw right through it." Kara assured him. "It's over. You've destroyed more than enough innocent lives."

DeVoe glowered at them. "This isn't over. I will think of a way to beat you, Mr. Allen."

* * *

 _ **Later**_

"What happens now?" Barry asked Lyla.

"Mr. DeVoe is in custody in high-security facility off-state, specially designed for metahumans." Lyla explained. "We've prepared for _every_ power he had stolen ever since you came back, Barry and he's constantly under surveillance, surrounded by power-dampening counter-measures, no way he's going to escape. We'll examine him, see if we can reverse what he did to himself. It may not bring back the lives he had taken from those people…"

"But at least justice was served." Barry nodded.

* * *

Marlize was in cuffs as A.R.G.U.S. agents were taking her into an armored truck.

"Almost four years of planning, for nothing." Marlize sneered. "We were going to save the world and you destroyed it."

"How many innocent people have you killed in order to achieve your goals?" Henry demanded. "You claim to save the world but look back at what you've done. You don't see it, do you? Your husband was using you as a tool."

"Clifford loves me." Marlize protested.

"He drugged you. We did a blood test on you." Caitlin and Alex showed Marlize the results on a paper. "Manipulated you into going along with his insane plan. Your husband may have been a good man once but maybe now with clear mind, you will see what kind of monster he has become."

Marlize looked at the results in disbelief. "I can't believe… why would he…"

"I don't doubt your husband was a good man once upon a time… but you need to accept that he's not who you remember anymore." Henry said remorsefully as Marlize's eyes filled with tears of sadness and betrayal before the agents closed the door and the truck drove away, taking her into custody. "You think there's any chance for her?"

"I don't know." Alex admitted.

"I think that, maybe… she'll realize her mistake." Caitlin said optimistically. "And she has a long way to go, if she wants to redeem herself."

* * *

"Thank you." Barry shook his hand with Kara and Laurel. "I couldn't have done this without you, guys."

"Anytime, Barry." Laurel smiled, kissing him on his cheek.

"DeVoe's finished." Kara nodded. "But there's still the Worldkillers out there, on my Earth. If we're going to stop them, it's all hands on deck."

* * *

 **Well, while watching _The Flash_ 4x18, I had to roll my eyes that they didn't notice that DeVoe had hacked the cuffs, allowing him to possess Ralph's body. They should not be that stupid to let their guard down like that. If they had been paying attention, then they could have somehow prevented DeVoe from hacking the cuffs but... plot over logic.**

 **And I would not have any complaints about the mysterious girl in _The Flash_ , if I didn't have so many issues with WestAllen in the show, so no mysterious girl being Barry's and Iris's daughter in this story, since Iris is no way an appropriate love interest for Barry.**

 **So, the rest of the story will most likely happen from the next chapter on Earth-38, on Kara's Earth.**

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**


	8. Sins of the Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ , _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Kara, Alex, Winn, James, J'onn, Myr'nn and Mon-El and Laurel, Barbara and Barry, Cisco, Ralph and Caitlin were in the bar as everyone was taking turns at the karaoke podium singing with Kara rapping Intergalactic, James singing Tears Away, to Kara's astonishment.

Winn yelled "Take your shirt off!" as he was watching James as Barry laughed.

Alex then sang Cyndi Lauper's " _I Drove All Night_ " as Kara looked sympathetic. "Who let her pick this song?"

Everyone looked at Alex in sympathy regarding her breakup with Maggie. But J'onn's and Myr'nn's performances were quite… good, considering.

But Barry's performance killed it as he sang " _Glad You Came_ ", to everyone's astonishment.

"Whoa. Barry's got some pipes." Ralph said.

"Oh, you should have seen him at karaoke night three years ago…" Caitlin then flushed, remembering when she forced Barry to sing karaoke, while she was drunk.

"You want to go up there, Lance?" Barbara challenged.

"Oh, I'm… not much of a singer." Laurel protested.

"Well, pity Henry and Tatsu didn't come and that they're babysitting Ashley." Barbara sighed.

"Wait, remember that singing weirdo that whammied Kara and Barry?" Cisco snapped his fingers.

" _Music Meister_?" J'onn asked as Cisco nodded.

"Maybe he could whammy Henry and Tatsu." Cisco snickered as they laughed at the mental image.

* * *

Barry approached Kara as Winn went upstage, while Kara was looking at the song list. "Look, can we talk about… you and…"

"Hey, Barry." Mon-El smiled, approaching them before they saw on TV news report about Winslow "Toyman" Scott Sr. found dead in the prison as Winn dropped the microphone in shock and left the bar, visibly upset.

"That's Winn's Dad." Kara murmured as James followed Winn outside, wanting to talk to him as Barry followed them into a back alley.

* * *

"Winn… look, man, if you need to talk…"

"He's just gone, I mean, that's all, right?" Winn scoffed. "I mean, it's not like anything's gonna change. I never talked to him, I never saw him…"

"That doesn't mean you never felt him." James pointed out.

"Your Dad may have been a dick but he was still your father." Barry said. "I know you hated him but maybe deep down…"

"What's that? I'm supposed to be feeling something, right?" Winn scoffed again. "I don't feel anything."

"Give it time, man." Barry said. "We're all here for you."

Winn leaned onto the container, nodding. "OK."

* * *

 _ **National City Cemetery**_

Kara, Alex, Barry, J'onn, Laurel, Caitlin, Cisco, Barbara, Mia, Tatsu, Henry, James and Winn were at the graveyard as they put Winslow Sr.'s casket into the hole before Winn picked a handful of dirt, dropping it on the coffin as Winn's mother Mary showed up.

"Winn? Do you recognize me? It's been a while."

"I know how long it's been." Winn said bitterly and from the look on his face, it was obvious they didn't part on the best of terms as he turned to the grave again. "You just missed him."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I never missed him." Mary said. "I'm not here for him." She approached Winn slowly.

"Oh, so you're here for me?" Winn asked sarcastically. "Wow, Mom, it is a little late."

"You have every right to be furious with me." Mary nodded.

"Oh, thank you for your permission." Winn scoffed.

"But I am so happy to see you, honey, you don't understand it yet but we're finally safe." Mary explained before they heard from the casket "Jack in the box" music and Kara and Barry instantly realized what was going on as they quickly changed into their suits and Supergirl pushed Winn and Mary to their knees, while the Flash pushed everyone to the safe vicinity.

"Everybody, get down!" Supergirl ordered as the casket exploded.

Mary coughed out. "Bastard always wanted to go out with a bang."

* * *

 _ **Later, DEO**_

Caitlin and Alex were checking in on everyone as Kara, Cisco and Barry talked with Winn.

"I hate to ask you this but I have to…"

"He's dead, Kara." Winn snapped with crossed arms as they walked downstairs.

"Are you sure…"

"He's dead." Winn scoffed. "Look, I had the warden and two separate medical examiners sign off the body. I had them crosscheck his dental records and fingerprints, just to be sure. The dude in that box was my father."

"So why blow himself up at his own funeral?" Kara questioned.

"Maybe we're dealing with a copycat following his work." Barry deduced.

Cisco nodded. "Back on our Earth, we had a criminal calling himself the Trickster, he used bombs, just like Toyman did. We've fought a few times with a guy, who worked together with him and used the same M.O., when he found Trickster's old lair, maybe this is the same scenario."

"Come on, no one's crazy enough to follow my Dad's work." Winn protested.

"If what Mr. Ramon says is true, I think we should run a full-mass spectrometry on the explosive residue, Winn." J'onn ordered as Winn wiped his face, frustrated. "It may tell us who's helping your father…"

"No one is helping him!" Winn snapped as he whirled on them. "Seriously, he was a crazy person, crazy people do crazy things, like I don't know, mass murder!"

"Winn, I know this is hard to believe but you need to face the fact that your father may have had some help." Barry pleaded before Alex entered.

"Well, I'm happy to report that Mary has a clean bill of health." Alex said. "She wants to talk to you."

"Yeah, she's had twenty years to talk to me." Winn glowered as he sat at his computer.

As Myr'nn entered with a box of pizza, J'onn went with him for privacy, while Kara followed Mon-El.

"Hey, Kara, we never talked." Mon-El said uncomfortably before they entered the conference room. "I… I owe you an apology."

"For what?" Kara asked.

"When we were together, I never really got how it must have been for you to find out that I'd been lying. About being Daxam's prince , about a lot of stuff." Mon-El explained. "And I'm sorry that I did that to you."

"I do really appreciate you saying that." Kara said, leaning onto the desk.

"Of course." Mon-El nodded.

"Are you OK?" Kara asked as Mon-El sat down uncomfortably.

"Yeah, Imra lied to me… about something big with Legion business and Brainy was in on it too."

"Oh, wow…" Kara gapped.

"Yeah." Mon-El nodded. "When your wife conspires with your best friend…"

"It feels like garbage." Kara nodded in understanding.

"There's something else I wanted to talk with you about, actually." Mon-El said. "About you and Barry."

"What about us?" Kara asked.

"It's just that I've noticed that you two have been… spending a lot of time together lately, not that it's any of my business… but I'm just wondering…" Mon-El paused. "Do you have feelings for him?"

Kara took a breath, considering. "Mon-El, honestly, I… about Barry…. I don't know what I'm feeling. I mean… we've been through a lot and helped each other through a lot of stuff. And… he told me something that helped me going on after Fort Rozz. I…"

"Kara, all I want to say is, if you care about him, I'll respect that." Mon-El said. "I know he's your friend and I know he's a good man."

* * *

Everyone was at their stations, with Barry, Cisco, Henry and Barbara at the computers looking for clues before they saw outside golden flying monkeys.

"What the hell…" James whispered.

"Is anyone else getting " _The Wizard of Oz_ " vibes?" Cisco asked.

"I'd like to see the Wicked Witch." Laurel said quietly.

The monkeys flied around as on the sky appeared a smoke sign " _SURRENDER MARY_ ".

The golden monkeys flied into DEO, wreaking havoc as Henry and the agents pulled out their guns as Laurel, Tatsu and Barbara took cover and Mia grabbed her bow and quiver, shooting at the monkeys before Supergirl and the Flash chased around and tried to destroy the remaining monkeys, while Ralph ensnared one monkey in his arm and threw it at another and Cisco used his vibe blasts to destroy more monkeys and Supergirl flew in, destroying more of them with a pole and her heat vision blasts.

"This is your job?" Mary demanded incredulously as she looked at the havoc. "This is?"

* * *

The agents were cleaning up the mess as Winn put the basket with the remnants of the destroyed monkeys on the desk.

"Well, your Mom was right, someone is definitely helping your Dad out." James said as Barbara, Cisco, Henry and Caitlin were examining the bits.

"I just honestly wish she would leave." Winn said bitterly. "Like, who the hell she thinks she is anyway, huh? Like, she doesn't get to just walk back into my life after twenty years. I did not get a say in her walking out. I definitely get a say in her walking back in."

"Fair point." James nodded.

"Don't you think you at least owe her a benefit of the doubt, Winn?" Caitlin pointed out. "I mean… she must have had a reason. You could at the very least hear her out."

"You think that I should?" Winn turned to her, looking incredulously as James chuckled. "No! Don't think that I should!"

"Brother, it doesn't matter what I think, it matters what you need." James pointed out.

"Winn, you have to admit, you owe her that much." Henry supplied. "It's obvious she wants to reconnect with you and make it up to you."

Winn sighed. "You know what, even if my Dad had threatened to kill me, she could have done a thousand other things. Gone to the police, the FBI, instead, she decided to abandon me. And you know what, she has to deal with the consequences. You know, if she'd have stayed, maybe, you know, we could have had a… a great relationship."

"Winn, family's precious. Cherish it, while you can. Guys at our age often don't have that for long." Cisco said as James approached Winn at the desk.

"When my Dad died, my Mom did everything for me and my sister. She worked night and day, she busted her ass and I still blamed her. Because she was the only one there and that was rough." Winn leaned onto the desk, while listening. "You know, took a long time and a lot of forgiveness and me taking responsibility for my part in that. You can't change what happened but she's here now. It's up to you what you wanna do with it."

* * *

Cisco, Barry, Mary, Winn, Barbara, Henry and the techs were looking at the monkey before Mary picked a side panel with a "W" letter.

"I could use a break, I'm gonna head downstairs, rest for a little bit." Mary left the workshop before stealing a gun from the armory.

Later, Cisco checked the monkey as he frowned. "Dude, isn't there supposed to be a side panel on this thing?"

Then, Barry looked around. "Hey, your Mom's been gone for a while, Winn, what's taking her so…"

It then hit them all.

* * *

"Mary's gone." Barbara said as they entered the main room.

"And she took the side panel from that monkey's gear chamber." Winn explained before a transmission appeared on the screen, with Mary being entrapped in some kind of a claw.

" _I have your mother but you can trade your life for hers._ " An unknown female voice said. " _She's hanging around at the old Wiggins Game Company factory. But hurry, Junior, the pressure is on._ "

" _Winn, don't come here!_ " Mary pleaded before the feed ended.

"I'll go." Kara said.

"Me too." Mon-El nodded.

"So am I." Barry nodded.

"Not without me." Winn said.

"Winn, wait, you know you can't do that." Laurel protested.

"I've spent my entire life trying to fight off the part of me that's like my Dad but now I can use it, let's go." Winn ordered.

* * *

 ** _Later, Wiggins Game Company factory_**

Supergirl, the Flash, the Elongated Man, Vibe, Winn, James, Henry, Black Canary and Red Arrow entered the factory.

"Any ideas?" James asked.

"She was in that claw apparatus." Mon-El explained.

"Suspended from above." Winn supplied.

"We'll find her." Supergirl assured him as the Flash scoured around the room.

"Nothing here. We should check another part." The Flash said before a toy plane flew towards them.

"What is that?" James asked.

"It's a plane." Mon-El said.

"No, it's not, it's a bomb!" Winn realized.

"Get down!" Henry ordered as the plane crashed to the floor and exploded and the Flash, Henry, Black Canary, Vibe, James, Winn and Red Arrow laid down on the floor. But more planes were flying in to cause more trouble.

"Go find Mary!" Supergirl ordered as she, Red Arrow, Elongated Man, Vibe and Mon-El were taking down the planes.

* * *

" _Heat vision, freeze breath and so many points of articulation._ " The female voice said as Supergirl walked down the hall. " _I think I'll keep you._ " Suddenly, Supergirl was trapped in plastic, like a toy and she could not burn through the plastic as she was suffocating. " _It's so rare to find a vintage superhero in mint condition._ "

"Supergirl." Mon-El whispered before a steel T-Rex attacked him and Elongated Man.

"Not again." Elongated Man groaned.

* * *

James used his shield to destroy a car with a flamethrower that was chasing him, Winn, Vibe, Henry and Black Canary as Vibe used his vibe blasts to destroy the remaining cars as the Flash threw some of them against the wall as they exploded.

* * *

Mon-El lured the T-Rex towards Supergirl, destroying the plastic trap and freeing her before Mon-El grabbed a plastic piece of cloth and wrapped it around the T-Rex, knocking it against the wall and down on the floor, destroying it.

"I think I'll use that trick next time a T-Rex is on my ass." Elongated Man smirked.

"Cloth magic." Mon-El quipped as he helped Supergirl on her feet.

* * *

Winn helped free Mary as the Flash sped in, knocking out Mary's kidnapper.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

The team met again in the bar as they watched Mon-El singing " _Carry on Wayward Son_ " way off the pitch as they groaned.

"Thanks, Barry." Kara smiled at Barry as they drank at the corner. "I… I couldn't have done this without you."

"You know I'm always here if you need me, Kara." Barry assured her.

"You were there for us, when my best friend was struggling." Kara said.

"I saw Mon-El doing interesting tricks with that sheet." Barry pointed out.

"Yeah, he offered to teach me with my cape that trick." Kara nodded before sighing.

"Yeah. OK." Barry nodded before noticing the look on her face. "Is there anything else?"

Kara sighed. "He told me that he and Brainy and Imra came back from the future to here on purpose. That… they're here to prevent something horrible from happening."

"They came back in time to change things?" Barry demanded. "Don't they know how risky it is?"

"I know." Kara nodded. "But I don't think they would come here unless they didn't have another choice." Barry tensed at the possible grim future. "And after Flashpoint, I'm frightened to think… if they fail or… worse, if they succeed… what happens with everyone's lives? What if… we forget each other and…" She stopped upon the possible impacts.

Barry sighed. "You don't know how your actions may impact the future. All you can do is hope for the best. And if something goes wrong… I guess all you can do is live with it… and while you can't change the impacts, you can make up for it by trying to do right by everyone. I learned that the hard way."

Kara smiled at him as they looked at each other with a consoling look and neither of them was exactly sure about what they were feeling but then they neared each other and started to kiss fiercely. They weren't sure if it was just a second, or an entire minute in real time but to them, it was long enough to let that kiss sink in.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	9. The Son Becomes the Father

**Probably not my best chapter but then, the actual episode 3x15 was in my opinion one of the weaker ones in the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ , _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

As they were playing Charades, Winn, James, J'onn, Cisco, Ralph, Caitlin, Henry, Barbara and Laurel were watching Myr'nn do some mimics before he shapeshifted into an astronaut as they sighed.

"That doesn't count." J'onn sighed.

"Why?" Myr'nn asked, confused.

"Because you're shapeshifting, Dad." J'onn explained as Myr'nn looked down and realized his mistake upon noticing he was in an astronaut suit.

"Oh." Myr'nn gapped as Winn laughed and Caitlin, Cisco and Henry snickered. "Human games have so many rules."

"Come on, it's not like he knew that." Cisco pointed out.

"Cisco's right, just let him have it." Alex nodded. "We're slaughtering them anyway."

"At least I didn't shapeshift." Ralph said, laughing.

"Hey, the Martian Man-Father strikes again." Winn quipped.

" _Martian Man-Father_?" Caitlin laughed.

"OK, the Martian Dad-Hunter." Winn tried again.

"Or what about Grand Martian Manhunter?" Cisco asked before shaking his head. "You know what, too lame, I'll come up with something cool later."

"I wonder where Barry and Kara are." Laurel said.

"I guess they're keeping watch together." Cisco quipped.

* * *

In Barry's rented apartment, Barry and Kara were in bed, their clothes scattered around the floor as Kara was sleeping on Barry's chest before Barry slowly opened his eyes and smiled at seeing Kara's peaceful form as he wondered if… Kara could be the one with whom he could spend the rest of his life. Barry was slowly stroking Kara's hair with his fingers and running them down the skin on her back and wondering how this relationship could even work in the first place, since both of them were living on different Earths…

Before he could come up with anything, Kara's phone on the nightstand next to them went off as she woke up, yawning and picked it up as she tensed upon reading the message.

"Barry, we need to suit up." She said and then, a second later, they both changed into their suits as Supergirl flied out through the window, while the Flash sped out from the apartment.

* * *

 ** _Alien bar_**

The DEO agents were trying to restrain an alien that struggled out from their grip as Supergirl and the Flash rushed in and caught the bottle that the alien threw at Demos. "Can I hold your liquor?"

"What's going on here?" The Flash demanded.

"She just went crazy, started wrecking the place." Demos explained.

"Stay back, we got this." The Flash said as he and Supergirl knocked out the alien.

* * *

 ** _Later, DEO_**

"She's a Kalaronian, no criminal record." Alex said as she and Caitlin were examining the alien on the stretcher.

"Then why did she go all " _Road House_ " on us? Demos said she wasn't provoked." Kara said, confused.

"Kalaronians are psychics, empaths." J'onn explained.

"Could this have been a psychic attack?" Caitlin asked.

"You mean like Grodd?" Barry asked as Caitlin nodded.

J'onn examined the Kalaronian's mind telepathically. "I'm not seeing any psionic anomalies."

"Well, she tore that bar up." Alex said.

"Her species are prone to outbursts during astronomical events." J'onn explained.

"Such as…" Alex trailed off.

"Mercury's in retrograde." J'onn said.

"What?" Alex and Caitlin stared, confused.

"Like astrology?" Kara asked.

"More like complex luminal and gravatic shifts that determine Kalaronian brain function but sure, astrology." J'onn nodded. "Put he in containment. We have these Worldkillers to focus on."

J'onn and Kara went out as Winn, Barbara, Cisco, Henry and Mon-El were at the computers. "Anything?"

"We've been using every device on our ship to try and track Purity and Reign since the subway attack but there's no sign of them." Mon-El said.

"And I couldn't vibe anything useful from the wreckage that you showed me after the mess they both made." Cisco said.

"As they say on the farm, " _Not a peep_."" Winn quipped.

"Imra thinks they're looking for Pestilence." Mon-El said.

"Who we still know nothing about." Kara pointed out.

"Right and based on our experiences with the Blight in the future, Pestilence should be the easiest to see coming." Mon-El explained. "The Blight presents as diseases, plagues, real Old Testament stuff. Winn?" He turned to him as Winn typed some commands on his tablet before on main screen was shown red water in Arctic. "I think this should qualify."

"Whoa." Kara gapped.

"Brainy and I went to check it out." Mon-El said.

"Ooh, better them and not us. I hate the cold." Winn quipped.

"Reminds me a bit of " _The Mummy_ ", except, it's in Arctic." Cisco said as Winn nodded.

"Cool movie, creepy stuff."

"What if Reign and Purity find Pestilence before we do?" J'onn asked.

"They won't." Mon-El said firmly.

"And if they do, we'll be ready. Which means it's time for us to start training. Teach me how to fight in the future." Kara told Mon-El.

"It's time we made you a Legionnaire." Mon-El smiled. "I know that the Justice League has trained you well but this is going to be a whole new level."

Barry looked a little uncomfortable but accepted that it was necessary.

* * *

Barry, Cisco, Winn and Henry looked at Mon-El's suit, examining it and trying to fix it before Winn laughed as they finished their work, while Kara and Mon-El suited up and went into the training room.

* * *

As Myr'nn was going into his quarters and meditate, Winn, Barry and Cisco approached the computers as Demos was working at his station.

"Hey, any sign of the Worldkillers?" Winn asked.

"Still nothing." Demos replied.

"Well, you can catch a break, I'm gonna take over scanning for a while." Winn said as he approached the computer before on the feed appeared Myr'nn, who was holding his head as his eyes glowed red.

Demos groaned as he held his head before turning to Winn, his mood changing quickly as Winn glowered at him, confused. "I know what I'm doing, you don't need to take over anything, Schott."

"I didn't say that you didn't know what you were doing, you need to get out of here now." Winn retorted.

"Or maybe I could take a look at your system." Cisco volunteered. "I mean, your system might be out of date."

"You think we're incompetent, Ramon?" Winn sneered.

"I didn't say that." Cisco shot back.

"Just that someone else could take a look at it." Barry added.

* * *

Kara and Mon-El were training but Kara had no success with her cape.

"Keep your back foot plant, you have it." Mon-El assured her as Kara tried to wrap her cape around the Wing Chun dummy's arm vainly.

"Why isn't this working?" Kara snapped.

"I don't know." Mon-El said as he was throwing his cape and successfully wrapped his head around the arm and tossed the dummy across the room.

"I mean the steps are easy, I should be getting this." Kara sighed, frustrated.

"Well, go easy on yourself, the first time you trained me, you kicked me around the room like a hacky sack." Mon-El said. "It was humbling. I was…"

"…hungover." Kara finished. "You were hungover."

"I had forgotten that part." Mon-El flushed.

"Can we keep training, please?" Kara pleaded as Mon-El threw a punch that Kara blocked.

* * *

Henry and Barbara were in the lab, checking another part of clues as Henry sighed. "Damn it."

"I think we should take a break." Barbara said.

"No, I think we could keep going. If you want to take a break, go on, I got this." Henry argued as Barbara whirled on him, scoffing.

"You know what? That's typical of you."

"What?" Henry turned to her, confused.

"You always focus so much on work, you rarely stop to care about how others feel. You are our handler and you give us new tasks and yeah, you do give us a break sometimes and you think about our feelings but you are so buried into work, you don't look back at how we might feel." Barbara snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Henry demanded.

"After Ashley, you pushed me, Nicky and Riley away because you wanted to protect us, I get that but you were also so absorbed with guilt, grief and anger that you didn't stop to think about how we feel, Nicky and Riley went through emotional hell, every single day worried that you were dead, while I was looking for you for over a year because you became a bloodthirsty selfish jackass and you abandoned us all! Your best friend and your own family! All while I had to clean up your mess because you had turned into a self-absorbed good-for-nothing loser!" Barbara exploded.

"I was trying to make sure no one would come after you again! I was trying to protect you!" Henry shot back.

"You know what, Nicky was right, half the time you try to fix things, you make them worse instead!" Barbara shouted.

Henry had enough of it as he threw a punch but Barbara blocked and grabbed Henry by his wrist, twisting it as she restrained him and pinned him to a wall.

* * *

Alex rushed in, breaking up the fight between Cisco, Barry, Winn and Demos before she pinned Winn to the floor and twisted his arm.

"Hey, break it up, get off him!" Kara intervened before J'onn used his power to put on a psychic barrier, calming them down.

* * *

Barbara stopped herself as she realized what she was doing as she let Henry go as he was clutching his wrist. "Oh, my God… Hank, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. Please…"

But Henry wasn't even listening to her as something resurfaced in his memory…

* * *

 _Henry was driving down Gotham City, searching for clues about Shadowspire before on the road appeared a red bolt of lightning and a man in yellow suit as Henry stopped and went out._

 _"Can I help you?" Henry asked._

 _"Actually, I was wondering if I could help you, Mr. Fyff."_

 _"Do I know you? How do you know who I am?" Henry narrowed his eyes, since he was sure he has not met this man._

 _"Not exactly. But I have an offer for you. What would you do to see your daughter again?" Thawne asked._

* * *

"…you have to believe me, I would never, _ever_ hurt you like that." Barbara begged as Henry came to. "Please, I'm so sorry."

Henry turned to her as he noticed the remorse on the face of his best friend. "Don't worry about it, Barbara." He said as he was more concerned about what the hell did he just remember.

* * *

"This was another psychic attack?" Barry asked.

"Cisco, Winn, Caitlin, Alex, Barbara and Henry are already recalibrating the psychic inhibitors to be sure this didn't happen again." Kara explained.

"This is even worse than Grodd." Barry groaned.

"We'll figure this out, don't worry." Kara assured him.

"I'm glad Laurel wasn't here with her daughter, this wouldn't have ended well for either of them." Barry sighed before he noticed the look on Kara's face. "Are you OK?"

Kara sighed. "I punched Mon-El. Back… when we were training. And… I don't know. I… I just felt this… anger that I… had buried deep inside… I didn't tell him that but…"

"What?" Barry asked.

"I… I still have feelings for him, Barry and I know that he and I are done but... I'm just…" Kara sighed. "I'm having a hard time reconcile what you and I have right now with Mon-El and…"

"I thought you and he were on good terms." Barry said.

"Yeah. We are." Kara nodded.

Caitlin then entered with psychic dampeners, handing them to Barry and Kara as she had one attached to her temple. "We just finished the dampeners, this should protect you in case Myr'nn loses control again."

Suddenly, an alarm blared throughout the headquarters as the prison cells were opened, freeing the alien prisoners and most of the employees, save for Barry, Winn, Alex, Demos, Henry, Kara, Cisco, Caitlin, Ralph, Tatsu, Mia and Laurel, who all had dampeners on their temples, started to fight.

Kara, Mon-El, Barry, Cisco, Tatsu, Alex, Winn, Henry, Barbara, Ralph, Mia and Laurel and Caitlin, who turned into Killer Frost, started to fend off the employees as Kara successfully used the cape trick Mon-El had been trying to teach her on one of the aliens.

A White Martian neared J'onn and Myr'nn before J'onn turned into his Green Martian form and took down the White Martian, throwing him down on the lower floor.

Kara neared Myr'nn, who was lying down on the floor. "Hey, I'm here, you're OK." She assured him. "I know how hard it is, when everything we know to be true, changes." Myr'nn looked around, confused. "But sometimes all we can do is just accept the way things are and make the best of that."

Myr'nn closed his eyes, destroying Kara's dampener as she paled. "Oh, God."

J'onn approached Myr'nn and held his temple. "J'onn…"

"The son becomes the father." J'onn said.

"Do it." Myr'nn ordered as J'onn put the dampener on his father's wrist as everyone stopped fighting.

* * *

Mon-El approached Kara as she was training with her cape before she stopped.

"I saw you and Barry work together." Mon-El said. "You two make a good team."

"Yeah. We do." Kara nodded. "We've been through a lot together. And… we understand each other a lot."

"Tell me honestly, I know you and Barry live on different Earths but… do you think that what you two have is going somewhere?" Mon-El asked. "All I'm saying is that I want to see you happy and I need to know… are you sure about you and Barry?"

Kara sighed. "To be honest… I don't know. But what I do know… is that I want to try… and I won't know for sure, until I see it through. I want to be with Barry… but there's only one way to find out if it's going to work."

"I get it." Mon-El nodded. "You have to at least try. Just know that I'll respect that."

* * *

"Henry, are we OK?" Barbara asked as they were cleaning up the lab. "I know I said some things I shouldn't have and you have to know I didn't mean it but…"

"It's not your fault." Henry assured her. "I know you tried your best for my family. And I've accepted a long time ago that whatever pain I brought you, I can only blame myself for that. You're my best friend, Barbara. And I don't want that to change."

Barbara nodded before they continued cleaning up but behind Barbara's back, Henry wrote to himself a note as a faint memory came up in his mind.

" _The Book of Kalabros…_ "

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	10. Pestilence

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ , _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

 ** _DEO_**

In the lab, Alex and Caitlin were examining a dead bird in a glass box. "Well, that was a very sick creature. And what's odd is that I can't find a virus or infection of any kind."

"Well, something must have done that." Kara said.

"The Blight." Imra deduced.

"We went through this on Winath." Mon-El added. "The Blight is preceded by mass wildlife death and plant life, crops rotting in the Earth."

"Soon, it will manifest in people." Imra nodded.

"It's a short incubation period, it's 100% fatal and extremely contagious." Mon-El finished.

"Based on the tests Caitlin and I did, whatever this bird had, it wasn't transmittable. Not even from bird to bird." Alex said.

"It must have been infected directly by Pestilence somehow." Caitlin explained.

"Anyone remembering Cheshire and her Pestilence attack last year?" Laurel asked as Mia, Barbara, Tatsu and Henry nodded.

"It might not be contagious yet but if Pestilence gets stronger, even half the strength of the Blight, the entire city will fall ill in a matter of days." Imra said grimly.

"We won't let that happen." Barry promised.

"Now, remember, the cure is written in our DNA." Mon-El said.

"With Brainy's help, we'll be able to extract it, weaponize it and use it to kill Pestilence before she ever becomes the Blight." Imra said.

"Whoa, pump the brakes there, that's quite extreme!"

"We're not killing anyone." Cisco and Kara protested simultaneously.

"We got too aggressive with Purity and that's when things got worse. We can't afford to make the same mistake twice. There is a human side of Pestilence, we're gonna find her and we're gonna save her."

"We came here to end the threat to our time." Imra sneered. "And that means ending her life in this time."

"That's not how I operate." Kara protested.

"That's not how I usually operate but these are extreme circumstances." Imra said before into the room entered a man no one recognized as Alex, J'onn and Henry drew their guns.

"Hey, stop right there." Alex growled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys, it's Brainy." Mon-El intervened.

"Oh, of course, I'm wearing a personal image inducer." Brainy said, embarrassed before he tapped his forehead and turned into his original form. "I had to purchase some apple cider vinegar and I nearly caused a riot at the Piggly Wiggly." He turned back into his human form. "I thought this would help me fit in better."

Caitlin giggled as Cisco raised his brows, while Kara gapped. "Huh."

"Just like H.R.'s transmogrifier that Oliver uses." Cisco quipped as Winn entered.

"Hey, guys, I just got a word from the City Hall…" Winn stopped himself upon noticing Brainy's human form. "Hey, Brainy."

"Wait, you recognize him?" Kara demanded.

"Dude, how did you know that?" Cisco stared.

"Yeah, what is that, an image inducer?" Winn asked Brainy. "Eh, our brains just think we're seeing a human but no." He pointed at Brainy's forehead. "Hey, can I borrow that for Halloween?"

"Agent Schott, you were saying…" J'onn intervened, annoyed.

"Oh, yes!" Winn recollected his thoughts. "The mayor, the chief of police, like five city councilmen are sick, high fevers, bloody noses… So, either it was sushi day at City Hall cafeteria or…"

"It's her." Imra realized. "Let's go."

"Wait, Caitlin and Alex should stay here to help with you guys to run some tests on sick people and work on the cure, so we can give it to the victims." Kara suggested.

"That's not necessary. It won't take long on our end. So, we'll meet up with you later." Mon-El said as Imra looked annoyed.

"Thank you." Kara nodded. "Don't worry, we'll get her."

* * *

 ** _Later, City Hall_**

Supergirl, J'onn, Alex, Caitlin and the Flash were in City Hall as the medics were taking care of the sick people, while they were interviewing one of the patients.

"It's a nightmare, it happened so fast. My chief of staff and the councilwoman. We ordered a quarantine immediately."

"You did the right thing." Supergirl nodded as the patient coughed out and they noticed a scratch mark on his hand, while Supergirl laid a hand on his shoulder in assurance. "You rest, we've got this." They left him alone as they talked in private. "Did you see that mark on his hand?"

"Yeah, it must not be airborne." Alex nodded as she took off her mask.

"Alex, check and see if any other patients have similar marks. I'll check the visitor logs." J'onn ordered.

The Flash then noticed a scared woman sitting on the floor, leaning onto a chair. "Are you alright, madam? Do you need a doctor?"

"No, I'm not sick, just scared." The woman shook her head.

"Everything's gonna be OK." Supergirl promised before she, the Flash and J'onn approached Caitlin, Alex and Winn, who had finished talking to the doctor.

"OK, so mean doctor says we have to lift the quarantine." Winn said.

"She's not mean, she's just serious and she's correct." Alex corrected.

"They need professional medical attention fast, if they're showing the same symptoms the birds did, their organs might fail." Caitlin said.

"There's a possibility that Pestilence is still here." J'onn protested.

"Mon-El did say that there's an incubation period but those scratches did not look new. And she's probably not even here anymore." Alex pointed out.

"Let's get these people to the hospital and J'onn and I can fly the really sick ones." Supergirl suggested. "You could do the same thing, Flash."

"But you can't be too fast, your speed might make it worse for their physiology due to the virus in their systems." Caitlin cautioned.

"Alright, people, let's keep it calm, the last thing we need is a panic." J'onn said before they heard some strange sound and people started to scream and panic. "What is that?" They went outside to see that the City Hall was surrounded by some energy barrier dome and no one could get inside or outside the barrier.

"So much for avoiding a panic." J'onn drawled as Supergirl and the Flash sighed.

"Take down the force field!" Supergirl ordered.

"Did you find her?" Imra demanded.

"People are dying! They need to get to the hospital!" The Flash snapped.

"Is Pestilence here?" Imra insisted, ignoring their request.

"There's no sign of her now, just scared people, who need medical attention, take it down!" Supergirl ordered as Imra sighed and took down the forcefield.

"Why aren't you working on the cure?" The Flash asked.

"Brainy and Mon-El are getting the transfer set up now." Imra explained.

"Well, we can handle this." Supergirl said.

"You say that but you do not know what you're up against." Imra sneered.

* * *

 ** _Later, DEO_**

"So, Winn, Cisco and Henry are running through security footage to see who came in contact with everyone who got sick." Kara said as she and Alex walked down the stairwell.

"Well, I just got word that Brainy, Imra and Mon-El have extracted the cure and they're manufacturing it as we speak, so, hopefully, it's just a matter of time." Alex said optimistically.

"Hopefully." Kara sighed.

"Hey, I know that you're frustrated, OK? But there's still a really good chance that Imra could come around, you know and that we can work with her on this. She might have some really important insight on Pestilence." Alex assured her.

"Yeah, to kill her." Kara scoffed. "I don't kill. I mean, you know it's possible to reach them, you of all people understand how important it is to help whoever's in Pestilence."

"Yeah, of course I do." Alex nodded. "But I didn't see that at first. You, Barry and Laurel were the ones, who convinced me that the Worldkillers could even be saved. So, maybe Imra just needs a little more convincing."

"I've been trying, she's being irrational, she's just not listening to me." Kara sighed.

Before the argument could continue, Winn rushed in, panting out. "I think I found her. OK, so there was one person, who came in contact with everybody, who got sick at the mayor's office." He showed them the picture on his tablet. "Adelaide Swanson, an administrator known for her famous lemon poppy seed cookies."

"A Worldkiller that bakes cookies, that's unexpected." Alex said, surprised.

"Wait, let me see." Winn showed Kara closer the picture. "Yeah, I saw her at the City Hall, she looked… well, she looked terrified. Just like Julia."

* * *

 _ **Later**_

The Flash sped into the apartment, while Supergirl flew in through the window as they saw Imra at the dead body of Adelaide lying on the floor as they glared at Imra.

"What did you do to her?" The Flash demanded.

"I didn't do anything, she was dead, when I got here." Imra said as they checked the scratch on Adelaide's hand. "It's not Pestilence, she's human. A victim."

"How did you know she was here?" Supergirl demanded, realizing they didn't tell her.

"Brainiac 5 has all the same data you do." Imra explained.

"So, you came here without telling us." Supergirl realized.

"And you came here to kill her, did you?" The Flash supplied.

Imra glared before J'onn, Elongated Man and the DEO agents rushed in with prepared guns.

"Stand down." Supergirl ordered. "We've got the wrong person, she's human, a victim."

"Winn, Alex, you and Mr. Ramon and Mr. Fyff and Miss Gordon keep looking." J'onn ordered through the comms.

" _Man, I was so sure it was going to be her._ " Winn grumbled. " _I mean, according to the security footage, she's the only person that came in contact with all the victims._ "

* * *

 ** _DEO_**

Alex noticed that Winn's nose was bleeding as she, together with Barbara, Cisco and Henry looked at him in horror. "Winn, your nose."

"My…" Winn wiped his nose as he noticed the blood as he paled.

"Guys, we've got a problem, Winn's been infected." Cisco said.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

Winn was in the infirmary as Alex, Brainy and Caitlin were tending to him before James entered. "James! Hey, tell him I'm not dying."

"Hey, James, he's not dying." J'onn assured him, while Alex injected the cure into the drip.

"We're giving him the Legion's cure." J'onn explained.

"Which by my calculations should have him rebounding in approximately 2.45… three, four hours." Brainy said.

"OK." James nodded before turning to Winn. "How you're doing, buddy?"

"You should be at CatCo." Winn told him.

"It's called delegation." James said. "I've got every reporter in the building working on this. Which actually reminds me, the city is pretty panicked about this. So, if you have any information I can disseminate, that would be helpful."

"Doses of the cure are on their way to all the hospitals." J'onn explained.

"And the Worldkiller is still MIA." Kara grumbled.

"Yeah but now that Winn's been infected, doesn't that give us another lead?" James inquired.

"Yes, the scratch on your hand seems to be the point of infection." Brainy nodded as he was about to examine Winn's hand before Alex smacked his hand.

"Don't touch that."

"Winn, you're a slightly smarter than average human. Please, tell us you remember who scratch you." Brainy asked.

Winn seemed to remember. "Oh, there was the guy with the gloves and the knives and then the burnt face."

"Go on, this sounds like a very promising lead." Brainy insisted, while Henry, Ralph, Barry and Cisco snickered quietly, while Laurel and Kara grinned widely and Caitlin, Barbara and Mia stifled their giggles at Brainy's obliviousness, while Winn continued.

"Oh, so scary, man, I couldn't even look at him…"

"It's Freddy Krueger." Alex explained.

"A crazy sick bastard, he is." Cisco quipped, smirking.

"You guys know him too. Eureka." Brainy snapped his fingers.

"It's a character in a movie." Kara explained as Winn, Barry, Henry, Ralph, Cisco, Caitlin, Mia, Barbara and Laurel burst into hysterics at how embarrassed Brainy must have looked like.

"Facetiousness. It's my greatest weakness." Brainy grumbled before they all calmed down but Caitlin, Barbara, Mia and Laurel were still giggling quietly.

"The scratches don't seem to manifest until the symptoms do." Alex said. "And the only trace evidence we could find is a mild anesthetic."

"Keep running the tests." J'onn ordered. "See if you can come up with something more promising. In the meantime, get the team out, see if you can talk to these people and find a common link."

"I'm gonna check in later but there's something I have to take care of." Kara assured Winn.

"Okie dokie." Winn nodded as Kara went out with Barry to follow Imra.

"Imra, why did you go behind our backs?" Kara demanded.

"I didn't have a choice." Imra sighed.

"You always have a choice." Kara retorted.

"No, I don't." Imra snapped. "Look, I don't wanna kill her or anyone. I have the same ideals you do."

"If that were true, you wouldn't be so adamant on killing Pestilence." Barry sneered. "Saying it doesn't matter, when your actions speak of otherwise. I mean, why are you so adamant on killing Pestilence?"

"Barry's right, you either live by your ideals or you don't." Kara agreed.

"You think this is bad?" Imra sneered. "The Blight is so much worse, every hospital bed in every city on every planet is overrun. Mass graves, so if it's between her and the millions of people, who die by the Blight in the future, I'm going to kill her."

"So what, just because it has already happened in the future, it means that you need to put her down for good? We were able to reach Julia, there is another option." Barry snapped.

"You're wrong!" Imra snapped. "I've seen what happens if you're left to deal with the situation the way you want to. The Blight happens, Pestilence survives, whatever you do in this time to try and stop her, fails. You fail. So, if I get the chance, I will end this." She finished as she walked off.

"You think she's right?" Kara asked.

Barry sighed. "I don't know. I mean, we've seen that we could reach Julia. We can at least try. If not…"

* * *

In the infirmary, Winn was groaning and coughing out as he was going paler. "Just a thought, I don't think the cure is working."

"Oh, my God…" Kara gasped.

"Alright." Alex injected a liquid into the drip as Caitlin held Winn. "This should keep him stable for now."

"Come on, Winn." J'onn whispered before turning to Brainy as Winn started to breathe normally. "What happened?"

"I thought this was supposed to cure him." Laurel said, confused.

Brainy was mumbling to himself for a moment. "Oh, yes, there it is, I see it now. The cure is designed to cure victims of the Blight. But because Pestilence is not technically the Blight but the forebearer of it…"

"We need to remodify the cure to eliminate the Pestilence's strand of the virus." Caitlin realized.

"Exactly." Brainy nodded.

"We need a sample of Pestilence's DNA before it's too late." Barry realized before Alex collapsed to the floor and passed out.

"No, no, Alex, Alex!" Kara panicked as she knelt down to her.

* * *

"Winn and Alex are going downhill." Kara said, upset. "With all the information we have, we have to be able to find something."

Barry turned to Cisco as an idea hit him and Cisco noticed the look on his face and nodded. "I could vibe Alex and Winn, see if I can find something useful."

" _Vibe_?" Mon-El scowled, confused.

"Cisco has this power… when he touches some things or people… he gets these visions… even across dimensions, when something happens to someone, throughout the spacetime in the past, present, future, anywhere." Barry said.

"Interesting power, that might be useful." Brainy nodded as Cisco went to the infirmary.

Cisco touched Alex and Winn, while Brainy and Barbara and Henry were checking the security footages.

"They spent 60% percent of their time in blind spots. It's like they were trying to avoid blind spots." Brainy grumbled.

"What about Adelaide?" Laurel asked.

"I followed her like the others on every camera I could find in this city." Brainy explained.

"Didn't reveal any suspects." J'onn said.

"What about social media?" Kara suggested.

"Social… _what_?" Brainy asked, confused as Barbara and Henry were checking the profiles.

"In this time, a generation called Millennials would share their whereabouts with family, friends and complete strangers on the Internet, it's a short-lived trend." Mon-El explained.

"Sounds delusional." Brainy noted as Mon-El nodded.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Barry shrugged.

Cisco rushed back as he panted out. "I think I know who's Pestilence." He noticed Kara checking Adelaide's profile and saw her photo at the City Hall as he pointed at the Asian woman behind her. "That's her. That doctor. She scratched Alex and Winn at the City Hall, I saw her in my vision."

"Yeah, she talked to them, I remember." Kara nodded. "If she was there 24 hours earlier, she must have infected the mayor and everyone else."

"I didn't see her with him in the security footage." Brainy protested.

"But you said there were blind spots." Mon-El pointed out.

"She's Pestilence. She has to be." Kara realized.

Brainy showed the profile on the screen. "Dr. Grace Parker, first in her class in Metropolis University School of Medicine, now practices emergency surgery at National City General."

"She's a doctor, she heals people for a living." Kara realized.

"You can get through to her." Mon-El nodded.

"We're not gonna make the same mistake we made with Julia." Kara said.

"Is she still at the hospital?" J'onn asked as Brainy pulled the profile on screen.

"Actually, according to a simple scan of security cameras throughout the city, it seems she entered the Silvermine Health Insurance building five minutes ago." Brainy said.

"Let's go." Kara ordered. "I think you and your team should stay here, I don't want to risk her infecting you." She turned to Laurel, who nodded.

"We're coming with you." Cisco said as he, Mon-El, Caitlin, Ralph and Barry followed her.

"I'll organize a strike team." J'onn said.

* * *

 ** _Later, Silvermine Health Insurance_**

Grace was about to infect one of the board members with her claw as Supergirl fired heat vision beams into the wall, stopping her as she, Mon-El, the Flash, Elongated Man, Vibe and Killer Frost entered.

"Don't take another step, Grace." Supergirl warned.

"It's not Grace anymore." She said as her eyes turned pale yellow and the board members ran out from the room. "You would save even these scabs? They, who profit on the suffering of others?"

"Everyone deserves saving." Supergirl pleaded.

"Not them." Pestilence disagreed. "They're not good."

"But you are." The Flash pleaded.

"You vowed to save lives and you take them instead?" Killer Frost sneered as Imra entered. "What happened with " _Do no harm_ "?"

" _Do no harm…_ " Pestilence whispered before retracting her claw and turning human. "My mother used to always say that good would be rewarded with grace. But, when I became a surgeon, I finally saw the truth. There's no reward for being good." She walked down the room, leaning onto the desk.

"That doesn't mean you have the right to decide, who lives. You are only deciding, who dies." The Flash pointed out.

"You don't want that. We can stop it." Supergirl neared Grace, reaching with her hand.

" _Stop it_?" Grace held Supergirl's hand before turning to her with a deadly look. "Why would I ever want to stop it? This is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I don't have to worry about saving anyone anymore because I don't want to."

"No…" Supergirl shook her head.

"I get to choose who dies." Grace continued as her voice was turning into Pestilence's. "They say the surgeons have a god complex but it's simple. I am a god."

"I've seen gods before. And you're not one." The Flash snapped as Pestilence was about to attack Supergirl but Elongated Man reached out with his stretched arm and threw Pestilence across the room outside. Pestilence got up and jumped down to the ground floor as Supergirl and the Flash and Vibe followed her.

"You honestly thought you could talk me into being redeemed?" Pestilence taunted. "You're so naïve. Words will never hurt me."

"What about sticks and stones?" Supergirl smirked as from above fell down pieces of equipment as Imra was throwing them at her with her telekinesis. Pestilence dodged as Supergirl grabbed her but Pestilence shook her off before the Flash circled around and threw a lightning at her, knocking her against the wall.

Pestilence got up and smirked at Supergirl as she caressed her cheek. "Oh, Supergirl, you've got a little something."

Supergirl noticed the blood on her cheek and scratch on her arm as she fell down, groaning.

"Oh, no…" The Flash whispered as Mon-El descended and both of them rushed to Supergirl, while Imra trapped Pestilence in an energy ball and she pulled out a syringe and they realized what was she about to do.

"Imra…" Supergirl whispered.

The Flash and Elongated Man tried to intervene she knocked them down with an energy blast as she threw the syringe that hit Grace in her chest as she collapsed down on the floor, returning to her human form before laughing as thunder roared in the sky. "She's here."

Purity descended down from above. "Julia!"

She used her sonic scream, knocking them all down on the floor before holding Grace's hand. "Sister… I found you." They flew away into the sky as the heroes stared in shock.

"She was dying." Imra said.

"Purity made her stronger." Mon-El explained as he helped Kara on her feet before Imra grabbed the syringe that was stained with Pestilence's blood.

"It's hers DNA."

"Is that enough for Brainy and Caitlin to alter the cure?" Supergirl asked.

"It's more than enough." Imra nodded.

* * *

 ** _Later, Danvers apartment_**

After Alex and Winn were treated to full health, they were taking a break as Laurel and Henry cooked dinner as at the table were Henry, Laurel, Barbara, Tatsu, Mia, Ralph, Caitlin, Cisco, James, Alex and Winn as Laurel put the spaghetti on the table.

Henry dragged Cisco aside into a corner. "Hey, Cisco, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" Cisco asked.

"I need you to vibe me." Henry said.

"What?" Cisco asked. "Why?"

Henry sighed. "There's something… I've been having these strange dreams lately and…"

"Dinner's ready!" Laurel interrupted before she placed the plate on the table.

"Later." Cisco said as they approached the table.

"Wow, this looks good." Mia smiled. "I hope you did it better than Nicky did."

"Well, we'll see." Laurel said as everyone was tasting the dinner.

"Barry and Kara should be here soon." Alex smiled.

Barry then entered as they smiled. "Hey." Caitlin said before they noticed Barry limping slightly. "You OK?"

"I guess Pestilence must have knocked me stronger than I thought." Barry muttered as they all narrowed their eyes. They weren't buying Barry's explanation before Kara flew in and she and Barry froze for a second at looking at each other. "Hi." Barry said nervously.

"Hey." Kara said, blushing slightly as they both sat down and while eating dinner, everyone noticed how Kara and Barry were trying to avoid looking at each other as Laurel and Barbara and Mia were giggling quietly as Winn, James, Alex and Ralph grinned and Cisco, Caitlin and Henry snickered as they all felt the awkwardness taste in the air at looking at Kara and Barry, switching glances, all while Kara and Barry were too focused on eating that they didn't notice the looks and smirks on their friends' faces.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Ralph was the one, who couldn't help himself anymore as Barry was drinking from his glass and Kara was tasting the dinner. "So, Kara, how did your flexibility fare with Barry's speed?"

Barry spat out his drink, while Kara choked on the bite she had just taken and both of them were coughing out like if their lives were depending on it, while no one could hold back their laughter anymore but Ralph, Cisco, Winn, Alex, Caitlin and Mia had the strongest reactions as Ralph, Cisco and Winn snickered loudly and Alex, Caitlin and Mia burst into hysterical laughter.

Both Barry and Kara glared at everyone at the table for laughing, mainly at Ralph, as they got themselves under control, while everyone kept on laughing quietly now as Kara blushed into new shade of red as her eyes were filling with tears from coughing so hard.

"How… how… did you…" Kara coughed out.

"Come on, you're doing such a lame job about keeping it secret. Anyone, who knows you guys well, can tell it's obvious, when you know what you're looking for." Cisco said, snickering as Kara glared at him and Cisco was lucky she wasn't using her heat vision.

"How long have you guys been a thing?" Caitlin asked, curious.

"I… we…" Barry and Kara looked at each other awkwardly.

"Since that deal with the Toyman copycat." Kara said uncomfortably.

"Wow. I…" Laurel gapped. "I'm happy for you, guys, really."

"I think you should go for it, you two look good together." Caitlin supported.

"I guess you could make it work somehow." Alex nodded before Winn's phone rang and he paled.

"Oh, crap."

"What is it, Winn?" Alex asked.

"Guys, you remember the frequency we were trying to detect, while looking for Purity?" Winn asked.

* * *

 ** _L-Corp_**

Supergirl, the Flash, Mon-El, Vibe, Elongated Man, Killer Frost, Imra and J'onn entered Lena's lab through a breach as she turned to them, surprised.

"Supergirl?" Lena asked.

"Lena, the Worldkillers are coming, we have to get you somewhere… safe…" Supergirl trailed off as they saw Sam on the stretcher in a meditating state with electrodes attached to her head. Supergirl tried to approach Sam but she noticed a force field blocking her way. "What is this?"

"I was going to tell you." Lena tried to explain.

"Tell me what?" Supergirl turned to her.

"About me." Sam said as she put down the electrodes and got up.

"Sam…" The Flash trailed off as Lena typed some commands on her remote and Sam grunted and knelt down and they all realized that she was a Kryptonian as they saw some device attached to Sam's chest that glowed green.

Suddenly, the door burst open as Purity and Pestilence entered and Purity incapacitated the heroes and Lena with her sonic scream, except for J'onn, who phased through it as Pestilence neared Sam. But Sam knocked J'onn down with her heat vision as Purity, Sam and Pestilence were holding hands as they took a breath. "Finally." Sam said, in a very different tone now.

Suddenly, there was a glow of blinding blue light and the three women were flying in the air as Sam turned into Reign.

"El mayarah." Reign said as the heroes were incapacitated before the Worldkillers flew away.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	11. Trinity

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ , _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

In DEO, Lena was in conference room with Supergirl, J'onn, Imra, Brainy and Mon-El, as they were interviewing her, while Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Ralph, Laurel, Barbara, Tatsu, Mia and Henry were observing the footage.

"Please, state your name."

"Lena Kieran Luthor. Where should I begin?"

"How long has this been going on?" Supergirl asked.

"Three weeks." Lena said.

"And what exactly have you been doing with Sam for weeks?" Supergirl inquired.

Lena took a breath. "When I suspected that Sam was more than she knew, I took her to a secret lab in L-Corp, where I conducted a series of tests. With her consent."

"When I examined her, I found nothing out of the ordinary." Alex pointed out.

"Then you weren't looking for the right things." Lena said.

"So, what did you find?" Alex insisted.

Lena took a breath. "After sequencing her DNA and comparing Sam's blackouts to Reign's attacks, I came to the conclusion that Sam and Reign were one and the same. Sam is Reign."

"So, for three weeks, you've been aiding and abetting a mass murderer." J'onn said.

"I helped a friend." Lena protested.

"And you didn't think to bring this to our attention?" J'onn asked.

"The attention of a clandestine organization that has never formally acknowledged its existence to me?" Lena sneered. "No. I'm not your employee, I've not signed a contract, nor sworn an oath. I conducted an L-Corp experiment, using L-Corp technology, on L-Corp property."

* * *

"She makes some good points there." Laurel said as they were observing the footage. "She's not obliged in any way to DEO, and technically, she did not in any way violate the law. All she did was helping a friend, with her consent."

"I doubt that J'onn and the rest will see it that way." Henry pointed out.

"This isn't any different from when a metahuman with problems with his powers would come to us, instead of A.R.G.U.S., for example." Caitlin noted. "I mean, they shouldn't have to punish her for that."

* * *

"What did you discover?" Supergirl asked as Lena paled at telling the truth.

"I was hoping to isolate the spark that turned Sam into Reign but I didn't get a chance to finish." Lena explained.

Supergirl sighed. "Weeks with Reign. Do you have any way of tracking the Worldkillers?"

"No." Lena said, to everyone's disappointment.

"Anything else?" Alex asked the Legion members.

"They have gone to ground, they're not coming up again, until they have something big to do." Mon-El replied.

"The future's fate is more precarious than ever." Imra said grimly.

"Would like to know our odds of defeating Pestilence at this juncture?" Brainy asked.

"No."

"No." Mon-El and Imra said simultaneously.

"How did you keep her contained?" Supergirl asked as Lena felt like if she was about to pull out a pin of a grenade.

"Lex kept a vault in the lab. When I took over L-Corp, I inherited all of its assets, for good or for ill. I used kryptonite." She said and everyone tensed.

* * *

"Kryptonite." Kara sighed as she walked back and forth in the room. "She had… Kryptonite."

Barry and Laurel tried to intervene. "OK, Kara, calm down before…"

"She held onto Lex's kryptonite. And you know why would he have it in his possession." Kara snapped.

"Kara, I know you're angry and you have every right to be but Lena is _nothing_ like Lex." Barry pleaded.

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Kara snapped.

"Do you honestly believe she would ever turn on you?" Barry tried to reason as Kara turned to him. "Think about it, Lena trusts you, both as Kara and Supergirl. She's your best friend and you've had each other's backs so many times. I mean, has she ever given you any reason not to trust her?" Kara stopped herself as she looked back in the past, considering Barry's question.

Laurel stepped up. "Lex has been in prison for years and if she had her stash of kryptonite, she could have used it against you months ago but so far, she did it for nothing but helping her friend. Remember that she is _nothing_ like Lex.

Please, just think about it before you do something you might regret and cross a line you might not be able to go back from. At the very least, give her the benefit of the doubt. So far she has given you no reason for you to mistrust her. Do you honestly believe that she would _ever_ use kryptonite against you? What would Bruce have done, if Sam was his friend and he was in the same place as Lena was?"

Kara sighed, considering Barry's and Laurel's points before they looked outside the window to see the Moon cover the Sun as Kara groaned and….

* * *

…Kara was lying on the ground in dark forest, where she saw Sam and Julia wandering around…

* * *

Supergirl gasped as Alex and Lena rushed to her, while the Flash, with his mask on, knelt to her. "What happened?"

"I saw Sam." Supergirl said.

* * *

"That eclipse was like someone grabbed on the Moon and pulled. The Earth and the Moon turn on an axis and no amount of technology can change that." Lena said as they walked down the stairs with Alex, Laurel, Supergirl and the Flash.

"That's because this isn't technology." Supergirl explained.

"You should be in the medbay." Alex pointed out.

"I'm fine. This is older than science." Supergirl said.

"Please, don't say " _magic_ "." Lena begged.

"I'm afraid she will." The Flash said.

"Dark magic." Supergirl replied. "Reign, Purity, Pestilence, they were all created by Kryptonian witches to do one thing, kill the world."

"And that's exactly what they're doing right now together." The Flash finished.

"How do you know that?" Lena asked.

"There's no apocalypse in the Book of Rao but there are parables about witches joining hands to create a blessed darkness." Supergirl explained.

"So, whatever ritual the Worldkillers are doing, it's creating the eclipse." Lena realized. "The world can't live without sunlight."

"Nothing can, including Supergirl." Alex finished as they neared the command center.

"How long have we got?" J'onn asked.

"Two hours until totality." Winn answered.

"Then what?" Supergirl asked.

"Temperature drops to 50 degrees." Lena replied.

"Maybe even more. Almost nothing will be able to live in these conditions." The Flash said.

"You said you dreamed of Sam." Alex turned to Supergirl.

"But people don't dream during a seizure." J'onn protested.

"It's the same dream I've been having for the last year." Supergirl said. "I'm in the Kryptonian valley, Juru. Normally, I see the Worldkillers but today, I saw Sam."

"You dreamt of Julia Freeman, too. She turned out to be real." Alex remembered.

"Well, it's not a dream, the valley's real." Lena realized. "When I was working with Sam, she told me about this place, it's an alternate dimension that she would go to, when Reign would take over."

"Wait but that doesn't explain how can Supergirl see that valley too." The Flash pointed out.

"On Mars, my people would share memories, emotions, experiences, sometimes, you would experience a particularly strong mind, wholly by accident." J'onn pointed out.

"Like picking up a radio broadcast?" Alex asked.

"But Supergirl just picked up an alternate dimension." Winn pointed out.

"This theory doesn't sound that far off the stretch." The Flash said, remembering how Cisco once accidentally vibed into the future.

"The Flash is right, it's possible." Lena nodded. "And if we could go in there, maybe we could wake Sam up and she could send a message to say where the Worldkillers are."

"There's still one big hole in this plan." J'onn protested. "How do we send Supergirl back into this valley?"

"We fight fantasy with sci-fi." Supergirl suggested.

* * *

"I could have brought here our equipment from S.T.A.R. Labs and rebuild the machine that helped me see the future Barry saw, where Savitar killed Iris." Cisco muttered, his pride hurt as Supergirl, Lena and Alex were talking to Brainy before they left the lab.

"I know but we're running out of time. This is our next best option." The Flash said as they were leaving.

"I'm coming with you." Lena said.

"Not a chance, it might not even be possible." Supergirl protested.

"Oh, no, it's possible." Brainy said.

"Listen, I spent the last month working with Sam and Reign, every day, I know what makes them tick. I know their DNA better than my own phone number. What's more, I know Sam and you don't, if anyone can get through to her, it's me." Lena insisted. "I get that you may not trust me right now but trust that I want to get Sam back."

"Sam's my friend too. And with the Sun darkening, your powers are gonna weaken." Alex pointed out. "You might not have any powers in that "valley mind realm" thing."

"They're right. You can't do this alone." The Flash nodded.

Supergirl sighed. "The moment everything goes to hell, you get them out of there." She instructed the Flash quietly as they left as the Flash nodded.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kara was about to dial James' number as Barry stepped up. "Kara, what are you doing?"

"I'm calling James." Kara said.

"Why?" Barry asked before it hit him. "Don't tell me you're gonna use him to spy on Lena." The look on Kara's face answered his question as Barry glared. "Kara, you're asking one of your best friends to betray another, and both of them are in a relationship and it's a big line you're crossing."

"I need to know if she has more kryptonite, Barry." Kara said before Barry snatched the phone from her hand as she glared.

"Kara, you're about to cross a big line, one that you may not even be able to come back from and it will be a cold day in Hell before I let that happen." Barry snapped. "I understand you're afraid that she has the _one_ thing that may be lethal to you but she did _nothing_ to be a threat to you. She's done nothing but having your back, every time she could. Besides, since when is possessing kryptonite a crime? Remember what the League discussed with you, after the Dominators and the Daxamites and when our evil twins attacked my Earth?"

Kara winced as she remembered the conversation she had with Bruce after Laurel's and Oliver's wedding.

* * *

 ** _A year ago, Batcave, Earth-1_**

 _"Why do you need to know what are my weaknesses?" Kara demanded._

 _"Kara, you almost killed your teammates, when the Dominators took over yours and the Legends minds and of Team Arrow." Bruce said bluntly as he and Victor were examining her. "What if that had happened to Diana, or Hal? You need to understand that people with powers like yours are too dangerous to lack a failsafe against possible abuse of powers. If you had fallen under mind control again and we didn't have a contingency against that, we'd all be dead already."_

 _Kara tensed, looking down in shame before she reluctantly rolled up her sleeve, while Victor turned on the red sun lamp as Bruce drew some blood from her vein._

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"Don't tell me that you would stoop so low that you would use your best friend to spy on another best friend, when both of them are in a relationship." Barry snapped. "Only a heartless person with no remorse, like Lex, would do that. Lena has had your back so many times and the least you owe her is benefit of the doubt. Think about that before you cross a line you may not come back from."

Kara looked down in shame as she let Barry's words sink in, while he took away her phone.

* * *

 ** _Later, Legion ship_**

"How's it coming?" Supergirl asked as she and the Flash entered.

"The eclipse is diminishing your strength severely." Brainy explained. "I can send you into this dark valley but adding the weight of three more minds to yours will weaken you further. Your biology is impressive but even you weren't built to be in an interdimensional portal."

Supergirl swallowed before nodding. They all sat on their seats as Brainy sent Supergirl, the Flash, Lena and Alex into the mindscape.

* * *

Around Supergirl, the Flash, Lena and Alex was dark forest as they gasped and got up on their feet.

"This is impressive." Lena said.

"This is Juru." Supergirl said as Alex picked three pieces of sticks and handed it to them. "Is this for Julia?"

"It's for whatever might be around." Alex said.

"I don't even know if anything here can get injured." Lena muttered before Alex poked her with her stick as Lena groaned. "Ow."

"We're good." Supergirl said as she cut herself in her hand with her stick. "Yep, this place bites."

The Flash noticed a dead corpse on the ground. "Guys."

"Oh, my God…" Alex whispered.

"That's Grace." Supergirl said.

"Who?" Lena scowled.

"One of the human forms of the Worldkillers. Just like Sam and Reign." The Flash explained.

"She's dead." Alex murmured.

"We need to hurry. Who knows how much time Sam and Julia might have." The Flash ordered.

"Yeah, they headed in this direction." Supergirl said as they walked down the forest as she sighed, while the Flash was glancing at Supergirl and Lena and Supergirl sighed, while the Flash was giving her an imploring look. "Lena, I… I owe you an apology."

"For what?" Lena asked.

"I may have overreacted earlier and I shouldn't have misjudged you for having kryptonite." Supergirl turned to her. "It's just that… I let my past experiences with kryptonite get the best of my emotions and… I just wanted to say I'm sorry. A…" She glanced at the Flash. "A good friend reminded some things that I've forgotten and made some good points and… I'm sorry for mistrusting you."

"It's alright. I understand." Lena nodded and smiled but before she could speak up, they heard a sound from another part of the forest as the Flash scoured the area and sped back. "There's something that way. Come on."

* * *

They entered a cavern as Supergirl closed the metal door behind them as they heard Julia whimper and she was leaning onto a wall, staring blankly.

"Julia. Julia."

"Julia, it's Supergirl, the Flash and agent Danvers. Can you hear me?"

"We're here to help you."

Lena noticed on the walls written things like:

"MY NAME IS SAM"

"MY NAME IS JULIA"

"MY DAUGHTER IS RUBY"

She noticed Sam leaning onto the wall, trembling and frightened. "Oh, God."

"I killed them." Sam whispered before noticing Lena, Alex, the Flash and Supergirl. "You're here."

"Of course we're here, you think I'd forget about you?" Lena assured her.

"Lena… Alex… Supergirl… the Flash…" Sam murmured as she looked at them. "I killed you too, I'm sorry…"

"No, no, Sam, we're not dead, we're real." The Flash assured her.

"We're here to help you." Alex said.

"We're gonna get you out of here." Lena tried to reason.

"The people I killed are coming." Sam said, as if she was looking at ghosts haunting her.

"Reign killed, not you." Supergirl pointed out.

"We're gonna make sure Reign never hurts anyone again." Lena told her.

"But, Sam, you have to wake up. You have to go back to your body and send us a message, tell us where the Worldkillers are." Supergirl insisted.

"Don't let them in, they're coming for me." Sam begged. "I killed them."

"Sam…" The Flash knelt down. "This wasn't you, it was Reign, none of what happened is your fault."

"You're not a murderer." Supergirl said before she collapsed onto a wall.

"We're running out of time." The Flash realized.

"He's right, we have to get you out of here." Alex nodded as she held Supergirl.

"Not yet. Sam?" Supergirl turned to her.

"Hey, you are Sam Arias, you're the woman I would trust with anything." Lena said.

"You're good."

"You have friends."

"You're a fighter."

"You're a mother."

"Remember Ruby? Ruby's just waiting for you to come home."

"Sam, you have to think of Ruby."

"Remember Ruby?"

"Your daughter misses you. Come back to her, she needs you."

Suddenly, Sam's eye glowed red as she grabbed Lena by her throat and got up as Lena choked.

"Let her go!" Supergirl yelled.

"I'll break her neck!" Sam growled in Reign's voice, causing for them to stop.

"Take me. Take me instead, please!" Supergirl begged as Reign turned to her.

"You. You are nothing, you've always been nothing. Only one of equal strength can defeat me. You are driftwood in the face of a hurricane."

Suddenly, Supergirl, the Flash, Alex and Lena disappeared…

* * *

…as they woke up back in the Legion ship.

"It worked?" Supergirl asked.

"Like a charm." Mon-El nodded.

"Are we still talking about dark magic?" Brainy asked.

"You should rest some more." J'onn said.

"Since when has that ever stopped me?" Supergirl asked.

"Wait, Supergirl, he's right." The Flash protested.

"This might be our only chance." Supergirl snapped.

* * *

 ** _DEO_**

Laurel entered the room, where she saw Cisco lying on the floor as she knelt to him and woke him up as she saw the bruise on his face. "Cisco, what happened?"

Cisco groaned. "Henry… he… he knocked me out. Right after he forced me to get him back home."

"What? Why?" Laurel demanded.

Then, the comms went off. " _Guys, we found the Worldkillers, we need your help now!_ "

"I'll tell you later, right now they need our help!" Cisco snapped. "Speaking of which, I should get some backup!" He opened another breach.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

Supergirl, Mon-El and J'onn and the Flash were fighting the Trinity as Supergirl slugged Reign. "You are weak." She tossed Supergirl against a wall before she attacked again but Supergirl blocked her punches. Reign, however managed to throw her down on the ground again.

The Flash, Imra, J'onn and Mon-El were fighting Purity and Pestilence. The Flash threw them both on the ground before a breach opened and Vibe entered with Wonder Woman and the Green Lantern and Red Arrow, who fired an arrow that exploded in red blinding light, weakening the two Worldkillers, while Wonder Woman knocked Pestilence on the ground and Alex aimed her gun at Purity.

"Julia. You're in there, I know it. Come on, you gotta rise up and help us."

Purity unleashed her sonic scream as Alex fired and the two energy blasts exploded upon impact, knocking them both down on the ground.

Supergirl and Reign were using their heat vision power against each other as the beams impacted before Supergirl lost her power.

"The eclipse is full. No more powers." Reign smirked smugly. Supergirl threw a punch but Reign grabbed her hand and blocked the attack as Supergirl groaned and fell down as Reign kicked her back and knocked her down on the ground.

"Stay away from her!" Green Lantern shouted as he fired from his ring, knocking Reign down but Pestilence stood next to her as she got up, while Purity was lying on the ground.

"You'll have to go through us first." Wonder Woman said.

"No matter how many powerful friends you have, you will not stop us." Reign sneered and Supergirl was worried that they might beat them, just like Reign beat Supergirl around Christmas before she turned to Purity.

"Julia, please, help us."

Julia came to as she got up. "What did you say before? That only one of equal strength can beat you." Her eyes turned normal. "Come at me, witch." Reign and Pestilence turned to her as she unleashed her sonic scream, stopping both Worldkilllers before Pestilence got behind Julia and stabbed her with her claws and in that moment, Wonder Woman stabbed her in the back as Reign screamed.

"No!"

Both Worldkillers collapsed on the ground as the fortress collapsed, while they disintegrated in glow of light as Reign absorbed them both, screeching.

"That's not good." Green Lantern grumbled as Reign flew away.

"Cisco, get us out of here, now!" The Flash ordered as Vibe opened a breach, through which he, Alex, Wonder Woman, the Flash and Red Arrow escaped, while Supergirl, Green Lantern, J'onn and Mon-El and Imra flew into the ship.

* * *

 ** _Later, DEO_**

"Hey, Lena." Supergirl approached Lena.

"Nice work back there." Lena smiled.

"Yeah, you weren't bad yourself." Supergirl nodded.

"Yeah, we couldn't save Sam." Lena said sadly.

"But we saved Julia." Supergirl pointed out. "And if Julia can overcome the demons inside of her, then Sam has a chance too."

"I hope you're right." Lena nodded.

* * *

"Why did Henry attack you?" Caitlin asked as she looked at the bruise on Cisco's face, while she, Barry, Laurel and Barbara checked in on him.

"I guess we found some skeletons in his closet that even he didn't know he had." Cisco muttered. "Oliver and Sara knew."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Caitlin asked and Barry, Laurel and Barbara paled, already suspecting what happened.

* * *

 _ **Earlier**_

 _"Cisco, I need you to vibe me. Please." Henry asked as Cisco touched him on his arm._

* * *

 _"Just walk away from it while you still can." A man asked as he was kneeling and bleeding from his hip. "You have no idea what kind of power you want to release."_

 _"Some things you can't walk away from." Henry said as he pulled out his gun and shot the man in his head before taking the book._

 _"Well done." Malcolm Merlyn said as he approached Henry, who looked… remorseful as he looked at the man he had just killed. "Don't feel sorry about him, Fyff, this power will help us undo all the bad things done to us and it will bring your family back. You have my word. No price is too high to achieve this."_

 _"I hope you're right, Merlyn." Henry said._

* * *

 _The next vision showed Malcolm, Damien Darhk, Eobard Thawne, Leonard Snart, Mick Rory and Henry holding the Spear of Destiny…_

* * *

 _The next vision showed Henry shaking hands with Oliver and Sara before he left the Waverider and swallowed some pill._

* * *

 _As Cisco looked frightened, Henry grabbed him by his hands. "What did you see, Cisco? What did you see?!"_

 _Cisco gulped, already knowing that if he would tell Henry, he would hate himself forever but if he didn't, he saw firsthand, what was Henry capable of, when he was angry._

 _As he broke the news to him, Henry looked ashamed and disgusted as he looked down before turning to Cisco with a look full of hate. "Take me home, Cisco."_

 _"Henry, I know you're mad but please, you're not that person anymore…"_

 _"Take me back home, now!" Henry exploded and Cisco reluctantly opened the breach as Henry sighed. "I'm sorry about this, Cisco."_

 _The last thing Cisco remembered was Henry's fist nearing his face before world went black._

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	12. Family Matters

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ , _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"Wait, Henry was working with Thawne, Damien Darhk, Snart and Malcolm Merlyn?" Caitlin demanded.

"To get the Spear of Destiny." Cisco supplied. "It was Henry from 2008, after Diggle's brother tried to kill him and took out his daughter instead. Oliver and Sara and the Legends stopped them and sent them all back where they belong and wiped their memories. I don't know how but somehow, Henry remembered some pieces and he asked me to vibe him." He sighed, still a little sick at how ruthless Henry was back then. "I didn't want to tell him… but he made me." Then, he noticed the looks on Laurel's, Barbara's and Barry's faces as he glared. "You knew, didn't you?"

Laurel sighed. "Cisco, it's not that we wanted to keep it secret from you, we were trying to protect you all. You didn't know Henry back then, he was full of grief and anger and desperate to do anything to protect his family."

"Well, maybe if you had told us that, maybe I would've known what was I getting myself into before he knocked me out!" Cisco snapped.

"Look, we can point fingers later, can you find out where Henry is now?" Barry tried to defuse the situation as Barbara picked up Henry's spare jacket that Cisco grabbed and he got a vision…

* * *

 _Sara was walking out of Henry's apartment in Gotham, eyes filled with tears as Henry was feeling guilty and remorseful._

* * *

Cisco sighed in relief.

"Did you find him? Where is he?" Barry asked.

* * *

 ** _Gotham City, Earth-1_**

Henry was drinking a glass of scotch in his apartment in Gotham as Sara entered, smiling. "Hey." She noticed Henry was looking deeply depressed as she scowled. "Are you OK?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Henry scoffed. "Mindwiped and not remembering I did some awful things to the people I care about, oblivious of the bad crap I put you through…"

Sara paled, hoping Henry was not implying… "Henry, what are you…"

"You know, I've wondered what did you see in me, two years ago." Henry got up and turned to her. "Maybe it's because you could understand the pain I've been through after losing my daughter. After I left my family and was so consumed with anger and grief and guilt and you pretty much did the same thing after you broke up with Oliver. But then, something else hit me. Maybe, this whole time, I was just damaged goods that you thought you could put back together right from the start. After all that crap I put you and Oliver through."

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked, not understanding.

"Thawne kidnapping my daughter. Or me working with him, Darhk and Merlyn and Snart to find the Spear of Destiny." Henry said bluntly and Sara paled. "Yes. I remember, Sara. I remember everything. What happened in Gotham almost ten years ago and then France."

"How…" Sara whispered.

"It doesn't matter how. Just tell me. Was this all, ever since we met, just an elaborate plan to put back together some damaged goods? Was that all I ever was to you? Or what about Oliver? How can I be sure he wasn't manipulating me to join him, when Darhk and Prometheus showed up in Star City? Or you, when we first met?" Henry snapped. "You know, back when the Nazis and Thawne were about to gut Kara, Thawne said that he should have killed me, when he had the chance. I didn't get it until I remembered how I joined him, Merlyn, Snart and Darhk. That's what I am, right?" Henry scoffed. "Just a selfish jerk and monster that you thought you could redeem."

"Henry, you can't honestly believe what you're saying." Sara tried to reason.

Henry sighed. "I honestly don't know what to believe anymore."

"It was _never_ a part of some kind of an elaborate ruse, I'd never use my friends or people I love like that, _ever_." Sara snapped. "What we have is as real to me as it is to you. You know that I care about you."

Henry sighed again. "You have no idea about the things I did to get that book, do you? I killed and tortured people… I would have made them scream and beg me for death until I got what I wanted…"

"And you think me and Ollie never did any of that?" Sara argued.

"The difference is that you were working for an organization of ruthless killers and Oliver was trying to protect you all, I was stupid, selfish and inconsiderate jerk! I didn't even care about how my actions might hurt others like my family, I was so consumed with guilt and anger, I couldn't see past my loss." Henry shot back. "I remember everything that happened in Somme and in 2008. And not just that, I know what we did to you in Doomworld."

Sara paled at Henry's note. "All I ever wanted was to do right by my family but you know what? Nicky was right. Half the time, I try to help, I just make things worse instead." He turned around, tone full of self-loathing.

Sara sighed, realizing that right now she was pretty much looking at herself after she had tried to kill Roy, when he hurt Sin, while under Mirakuru influence. "You're not a bad person, Henry. Just… a good man, who has been forced to do bad things."

Henry sighed as he was staring at the mirror. "I don't know who I am anymore. What I do know… is that I'm not sure if I can be with you anymore. Not after what I've done."

"You're being too hard on yourself." Sara said as she held his shoulder.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Henry scoffed. "After all the trouble I put you guys through?"

"Because it never helps." Sara tried to reason. "Trust me. You're the same person you've been for the past ten years. Please… don't torture yourself like this."

Henry sighed as he shrugged her hand off his shoulder. "Just leave me alone. I've put you guys through enough pain."

Sara felt hurt that Henry was pushing her away like this… but if she couldn't get through him, there was still someone else he would listen to.

* * *

 _ **Legion ship, Earth-38**_

Supergirl, the Flash, Cisco, Laurel, Barbara, Alex, Winn, Brainy and Mon-El were with Imra in the room, where were the stasis cells.

"Chameleon was the first Legionnaire to fall." Imra said. "Stricken by the blade. Six more quickly followed."

"So, you put them in stasis to save their lives." Alex realized.

"It was Brainy's idea. Keep them on ice until we find the cure." Mon-El explained.

"I was wondering, why you hadn't woken them up to join the fight." Alex said.

"We couldn't risk exposing your timeline to the sickness, couldn't risk causing the very thing we were trying so hard to prevent." Imra explained.

"But we did prevent it." Mon-El pointed out. "And with Pestilence defeated in this time, they were never infected, so their vitals are back to normal."

"It is imperative that Imra return to the future." Brainy said. "We don't know that the Titan Alliance will have held, given the change to the timeline. Every second we waste could bring us closer to intergalactic war."

"Well, with the help of the Legion, Justice League, Birds of Prey and our friends…" Kara turned to Barry and Cisco. "…we defeated the two Worldkillers. I think we can handle Reign from here on out. Especially with my new cape tricks."

Mon-El and Imra smiled. "Well, I guess it's back to the future then." Barry and Cisco snickered. "Which I do know is a movie title, I just like saying it."

"Yes, honestly, what time traveler doesn't?" Brainy drawled. " _Back… to the future._ "

Cisco laughed as the rest were staring at Brainy's misinterpretation of the movie reference as Barbara later dragged him aside.

"Cisco, can you take me and Laurel to back to Gotham?" Barbara asked as Cisco nodded, glowering.

"Oh, sure. I think he needs some talking some sense to and also, I should talk some sense into him for hitting me." Cisco snapped.

"Cisco, please, don't be too mad at him." Barbara pleaded as Cisco sighed, while opening the breach.

* * *

 ** _Gotham City, Earth-1_**

Cisco, Sara, Laurel and Barbara went out from the breach in front of a house as Barbara knocked on the door as a blonde woman opened and smiled.

"Hey, Nicky."

"Hi, Babs." Nicole smiled. "Is everything OK?"

"Actually… it's about Hank. He needs your help. He needs his sister."

* * *

 ** _Nine years ago, Gotham City Cemetery_**

 _Rain was pouring down as Henry was kneeling in front of his daughter's grave as Barbara and Nicole approached him, holding an umbrella as they held his hand._

 _"Who's leaving the flowers here?" Henry asked as he was staring at the gravestone._

 _"I wish I knew." Nicole sighed. "But at least you know she has a lot of friends."_

 _"Had." Henry corrected after a pause as his sister turned to him._

 _"This is about letting go, Henry." She said with pleading eyes. "I know it's been hell but… you need to accept that some things you can't fix."_

 _"I'm not trying to fix anything." Henry snapped._

 _"I know that look in your eyes." Nicole pleaded. "You want to find the people, who did this. But if you do that, you'll put us all in danger again." She warned._

 _"I won't." Henry said. "Because I'd rather be dead than let anything happen to you. Any of you. You two and Riley are the most important things in my life. And I'll do anything to protect you."_

 _"Hank, stop and listen to yourself." Barbara insisted. "You have to let it go."_

 _"I can't!" Henry snapped. "I… I need to understand why. Why her and not me."_

 _Barbara and Nicole then noticed the look in his eyes. It was the look of a man with a death wish…_

 _"You're my brother and I love you." Nicole said gently. "But Riley is everything to me and I'd rather keep you away from my son in a heartbeat than allow him to get hurt because of you."_

 _"Then I'd rather leave you to keep you safe rather than stay with you and allow you guys to be next." Henry snapped as he got up and walked away as Nicole looked at him sadly before a few gravestones away, Barbara ran to him and held him by his shoulder, causing for him to stop._

 _"Hank, wait. You can't blame yourself. Nicky doesn't blame you, either. But, please, just let it go. She and your nephew need you. Your family needs you." Barbara said._

 _"No." Henry shook his head as he brushed her hand off. "Not… not like this. I… I can't. I need to understand why it had to happen. And that's why I have to leave, Babs."_

 _"Henry…" Barbara stopped, not sure what else to say._

 _"I'm not the guy you should be around. And that's why I need you to leave me alone." Henry said._

 _"I won't." Barbara snapped. "No matter how hard you might try to push me away, I won't leave you."_

 _"Why won't you give up on me? It's only going to get worse for you." Henry sighed._

 _"Because you and Nicky are not just my friends. You're my family. And you don't turn your back on your family. Even if they turn their backs on you." Barbara said._

 _"And that's why I need you to stay here and look after them." Henry ordered._

 _"You can't change what happened." Barbara reasoned._

 _"But I can make sure they won't hurt you ever again." Henry said as he walked away._

 _"Henry. Henry!"_

* * *

 ** _Present, Gotham City Cemetery_**

Henry was staring at the worn gravestone of his daughter as Nicole approached him from behind, holding his shoulder. "You haven't been here since you got released from Arkham and since you returned from Hong Kong."

"I honestly didn't know what was waiting here for me anymore." Henry said. "I've said my goodbyes to her already."

"I know why you came back." Nicole said as he turned to her, raising his brow. "I know what happened. And I know that you ran and remembered. Laurel and Barbara told me everything."

"Then you know what kind of monster I am." Henry scoffed. "You said it yourself. Half the time I try to make things right by you…"

"You're being too hard on yourself. And I'll admit, maybe I am too and I admit that I often let my emotions get the best of me." Nicole held his hand. "But I know one thing. At the end of the day, you'll always be my brother. And I'll always love you. And I know that you're trying to do right by everyone. Even if you may end up hurting us sometimes instead." She took a breath as Henry turned to her. "Remember, when we were kids, when you would break a glass or a vase, you'd try to fix it? And I kept telling you to let it go, because it was stupid and petty and that it didn't matter? But you were crying and thinking that Mom and Dad hate you because you almost always mess things up." Henry stared back, looking sad and guilty. "I wanted you to let go, not because you couldn't fix things, but because I wanted you around. Bad things happen and we all screw up sometimes and what matters is how can you deal with it.

I'd kept hoping you would look back and see that I'm here for you, no matter what. That you would realize that I want you around and that you would want me around too."

Henry looked at her and felt deep guilt and shame upon when he abandoned his sister and nephew after his daughter's death. "All I can say is that I'm sorry for everything."

Nicole held his shoulder. "You'll always be my baby brother and I'll always love you. No matter what happens, we all screw up sometimes, no one's perfect. So, don't blame yourself for putting us in danger. I know that in the end, you're just trying to do right by everyone, even if you end up hurting us instead sometimes and you do the bad thing for a good reason. And I'll always love you, no matter how hard things are going to get for you and for us. And that's why Laurel, Sara and everyone else wants you around too. Because we know that you'll eventually make the right choice. You may think the worst of yourself right now… but I still believe in my little brother. And that's why Laurel, Barbara and everyone else still want you around. Because they believe in you too. You think you're a bad person? Then let them help you be a better person."

As she felt Henry's hand on her own, she finally realized she got through to him as there was Cisco, Sara, Laurel and Barbara waiting nearby. As Henry approached them, Cisco punched him in the face as Henry chuckled. "OK, I deserved that."

"Well, technically, that punch should have been for Oliver for not telling anyone of us." Cisco said, chuckling as Henry smiled before he hugged his sister tightly.

"Look… Hank. I… I admit I was freaked out that Oliver dragged you into this mess again almost three years ago but… I realized that…" Nicole took a breath. "You think you're a bad person but there are people around you that still believe in you. You may think the worst of yourself sometimes but I know that eventually you'll do the right thing. And I know that more people believe in you. And they can help you be better, if you let them. I know you'll find a way to do right by everyone. Because I believe in my little brother and I'll always love him." She kissed him on his cheek as Henry smiled.

"Thanks, Nicky."

"Just be careful, OK?"

"I will." He said as she left before he turned to Sara, still looking guilty and ashamed. "Look… about what happened and what I said…"

"I don't blame you." Sara assured him. "You didn't say anything I haven't said to myself when I broke up with Ollie or… when we brought you back home."

"And… what happens now?"

"That's up to you." Sara said. "I don't want to give up on you or what we have."

Henry looked down, ashamed and unsure. "I… don't know how to be with you after knowing what I did."

"Start by trying to forgive yourself." Sara advised, speaking from experience. "You shouldn't have to blame yourself anymore. If you let your past actions define you… you'll never find out. And don't push away the people that you love. Because they won't leave you no matter how hard you try. And I know that you can be better." Henry considered her words before Cisco opened the breach as she kissed him. "Maybe it would be a good idea if we came to help too."

"I better hope Helena and Selina are back too." Henry pulled out his phone.

* * *

 ** _Lena's apartment, National City, Earth-38_**

Supergirl, the Flash, Winn, J'onn and Alex were looking around the trashed apartment.

"Why would Reign go after Lena?" Supergirl questioned.

"Well, Lena did imprison Reign and then, you know, experimented on her a little bit." Winn quipped.

"But revenge isn't Reign's M.O." Alex pointed out.

"I agree." J'onn nodded.

"She must have been here for something else. Or someone." The Flash deduced.

"You're right." Lena said upon entering with James. "Reign was looking for me. She was looking for Ruby."

They all looked worried upon hearing the news. "Is she…"

"Reign won't find her." Lena assured them. "Ruby's safe, I promise."

"And are you OK?" Supergirl asked.

"Fine." Lena nodded.

"So, Reign is after Ruby and she started with Lena." J'onn said.

"That can't be her only clue." The Flash pointed out.

"Where else might she look?" Alex inquired.

"Sam's mother, Patricia. She's got a farm outside the city." Lena said.

"Supergirl, the Flash and I will go get Patricia to safety and then wait for Reign to attack." J'onn ordered before turning to Lena. "Anything you've discovered while studying Reign that you think we should add to our arsenal?"

"Electricity." Lena suggested. "It's how I was able to wake Reign up and force her back down."

"Ooh, I can retrofit something." Winn said.

"I think we can help with that too." The Flash said.

"I need to get to Ruby." Alex pleaded with Lena.

"I told you, she's in a safe place." Lena assured her. "And the less people that know about that, the safer the place will be."

"I understand that but she's probably afraid." Alex pointed out. "Lena, please, let me just get to her, just in case."

"Where Ruby is, Reign will never find her." Lena pointed out. "It's not on any map, no one can see it from space, nobody knows about it, except for me and my brother."

"And how does Lex know about it?" Supergirl asked.

"Because it's his mansion." Lena said as later, Alex went on her bike and drove towards the location with Barry, who was running with her as Alex noticed a keypad and punched in the code, revealing Lex's mansion that was camouflaged.

* * *

 ** _Patricia Arias' house_**

Supergirl and J'onn knocked on the door. "Patricia Arias, we need to talk to you."

There was no reply, so Supergirl and J'onn, with a duffel bag, entered. "Mrs. Arias?"

They heard an elderly female voice from the door at the kitchen. "Francis Pierce, I told you that the next time I caught you in my house looking for pills, I was gonna put a hole through your thieving hand!" Patricia went out, aiming a shotgun before Supergirl stepped up in front of J'onn, shielding him. "Supergirl…"

"We're sorry if we startled you, Mrs. Arias. This is John Jones from the FBI." Supergirl said as J'onn showed his badge.

"We have reason to believe that Reign is on her way here." J'onn explained.

"Which means this house isn't safe. We need to get you out of it." Supergirl finished.

Patricia gapped and took a breath as sadness and realization dawned onto her. "She's her, isn't she? My Sam is Reign."

"How do you know?" Supergirl asked, surprised before Patricia accompanied them to Sam's childhood room.

"I… never told her where she was from." Patricia said uncomfortably. "I… I just wanted her to be normal and when she was ten, she started doodling all over her books. It was like something inside her just needed to get out… and I punished her for it. I grounded her and I tore up the pages." She walked to the wall and ripped off the wallpaper as they saw the Kryptonian symbol of Reign on the wall drew in black. "So, she drew it on the wall to spite me. When I saw the same mark all over the news, I knew."

Supergirl nodded in understanding how painful this must have been for the elderly woman. "All I ever wanted was to protect her." Patricia sighed as she picked up one of Sam's childhood photos. "That's all I ever wanted." She turned to them again. "When we bury things… and I should've known this but… when we bury things, they come at you even harder."

"What Sam's become, has nothing to do with the way she was raised." Supergirl assured her.

"I was an awful mother." Patricia said with eyes filled with tears. "I kicked her out. I've never even met my granddaughter."

"We need to get you out of here before she comes." J'onn interrupted.

"No, if she's coming here, I wanna be here when she does." Patricia protested. "I kicked her out, when I should've helped her. I am not gonna turn away from her now."

J'onn turned to Supergirl, who nodded reluctantly.

* * *

 ** _Lex's mansion_**

"Not much further." Mrs. Queller told Alex and Barry.

"We're good, Mrs. Queller." Barry assured her.

"Of course you are, Mr. Allen. You and agent Danvers are in much better shape than me. You don't have these knees I have to contend with." Mrs. Queller said. "You know, it took me weeks to get used to the distances in this place. The step count from wing to wing, five thousand. Slightly bigger than my townhouse."

"Well, I'm in a studio, so…" Alex sighed.

"And the creepy decor." Mrs. Queller turned to the portrait of Lillian Luthor as Barry and Alex tensed and glared at the painting. "Ugh, this one. Worse than a Mona Lisa. Her eyes follow you everywhere. Not in a good way."

"Whoa. We're lucky this place isn't haunted, are we?" Barry laughed nervously as Mrs. Queller and Alex made a nervous laugh too.

"Indeed we are." Mrs. Queller said before she and Alex and Barry approached Ruby, who was at the table, with headphones on, eating breakfast and watching something on her tablet before she put her headphones down, turning to the maid. "Ruby Doll, look who's come to pay you a visit!"

"Aunt Alex! Uncle Barry!"

Barry and Alex hugged her tightly.

"We're so glad you're OK." Alex sighed in relief.

"Is my Mom with you? Or Uncle Henry?" Ruby asked.

"No. She's still sick. And Henry… he's on his way." Barry promised.

"What's wrong with her?" Ruby demanded. "She won't tell me and Lena won't tell me, do you guys know?"

Alex sighed. "No. We don't."

"I haven't hurt from her in days and on the news, there are stories about the Pestilence outbreak." Ruby said. "Is that what this is? Was my Mom infected?"

"No, Ruby, no." Alex assured her.

"I'm 12 years old, I can handle anything." Ruby pleaded. "Just tell me what it is."

Barry held Ruby's shoulder. "Look, Ruby… it's a little complicated and honestly, even we're not sure if we understand what's happened to her. But please, trust me when I say that we're doing everything we can to help your Mom."

* * *

"Everything is set." J'onn said as the night was nearing, while he entered the kitchen.

"Patricia's in the safe room." Supergirl said. "She said we could grab anything out of the fridge if we want. She said there's pudding."

"No, thanks." J'onn declined as he and Supergirl chuckled.

"Mon-El and everyone missed you this morning." Supergirl pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that." J'onn said. "I was… dealing with my father." Supergirl looked at him in sympathy. "Since the incident at DEO, he has become increasingly depressed. Irritable if I push him."

"Can Alex or Caitlin prescribe something?" Supergirl asked.

"I'm giving him Martian medicine, which helps." J'onn replied. "But reality is, with the psychic dampener on, there isn't really much he can do." Supergirl narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, I know I needed to protect him, protect all of us but I still wish there was some way I could make him feel useful." J'onn leaned onto the fridge, looking sad. "There are moments, when he doesn't seem to remember who I am. Thinks I'm someone from his past."

"I'm sorry, J'onn." Supergirl said.

"It's funny how his past memories are so clear to him, yet his present thoughts are chaotic." J'onn pointed out as Supergirl patted him on his shoulder before they heard rustling outside and they realized that something bad was about to happen before the flowers on the window withered quickly.

"Pestilence…" J'onn realized.

"How?" Supergirl gapped.

* * *

Reign was walking down the road as the leaves fell off the trees that withered before she entered the house. "Patricia… are you home?" She asked in Sam's voice before she found someone upstairs with her X-Ray vision and went upstairs and entered her childhood room. "Ruby? Sweetheart, it's Mommy… I know you're scared. But I've come back for you." She turned to the closet. "Did you miss me?" Reign opened the closet as Supergirl smirked.

"So much." She fired from the weapon in her hands as some electric bolas wrapped themselves around Reign, restraining her and knocking her out from the room as the window crashed and she fell down on the ground.

J'onn and Supergirl went out as Reign freed herself from the restraints and unleashed Purity's sonic scream on them as J'onn's ears bled, while Supergirl was stunned. J'onn dodged as Reign fired her heat vision and hit a tree, igniting it.

Reign pulled out Pestilence's claws, while Supergirl was incapacitated before Patricia went out, facing Reign, trying to reach the human side inside of the Worldkiller. "Sam! I know you're in there! I know my daughter's in there! And I need her to understand, you are not this monster! You are kind and good, you are everything that I wasn't. You're not this. Honey, if you're listening, if you can hear me, I need you to rise up! Not for me, not for me, Sam, this is for Ruby. For your daughter." She showed Reign the photo of Sam and Ruby as Reign stared at it blankly before glaring at Patricia.

"What did you do for your daughter?" She drove the claws though Patricia's chest as Patricia gulped.

"No!" Supergirl exclaimed.

"I love you, Sam. I forgive you…" Patricia whispered before Supergirl fired her heat vision beams, knocking Reign away from Patricia and throwing her towards the upper level of the house.

Then, Supergirl and J'onn approached Patricia lying on the ground. "She's dying."

"Reign has all the Worldkillers' powers." J'onn realized. "Let's get her out of here, we gotta go."

* * *

 ** _Later, DEO_**

J'onn and Patricia were both on beds in infirmary as Supergirl neared her. "Patricia. Hey. Stay with us."

Patricia slowly opened her eyes. "When you see Sam, you'll tell her that I'm sorry. That I should have held her closer. And tell Ruby… tell her that her grandmother loved her." She murmured, crying. "Promise me."

"I promise." Supergirl nodded, holding back tears as Patricia's heart monitor flatlined.

* * *

 ** _Lex's mansion_**

"That's horrible." Alex sighed heavily, while talking over the phone with Kara. "Yeah, no, no, thanks for calling." She hung up as Ruby showed up.

"What's wrong? Who needs your help? My Mom?" Ruby asked as Alex turned around, surprised.

"No, no, no one." Alex said before they heard beeping and then Alex tensed.

"Hello?" Henry called out as Alex sighed in relief and felt herself deflate.

"Over here!" Alex shouted as Henry approached them and hugged Ruby tightly.

"Hey, peanut."

"Uncle Henry." Ruby smiled. "Is my Mom OK?"

"Ruby… don't worry about her, OK?" Henry promised.

"Please, just stop lying to me and tell me what's going on." Ruby insisted.

"She's fine, Ruby, we promise." Alex assured her as she held her shoulder. "Let's go watch a movie, OK? I'm going to go talk with Mrs. Queller and she'll hook up us with popcorn and ice cold soda and Gene Wilder, I mean, come on, this is going to be amazing, you just hang tight." She said as she walked out with Henry and Barry.

"Thank God you're fine." Alex sighed in relief as she hugged Henry. "You really had us worried."

"I'm fine, really."

* * *

 ** _DEO_**

"You should be resting." Supergirl said as J'onn went out from the infirmary and groaned.

"I need to be on my feet, lying down is so boring." J'onn said.

"I told Patricia I'd give a message to Sam but… I don't know if I'm ever gonna see Sam again." Supergirl sighed. "Even with everything I've learned from the Justice League and Mon-El, Reign has me outmatched on every level. J'onn, how am I going to fight her?"

"Usually, your secret weapon is your heart, Supergirl." J'onn pointed out. "But I didn't see any glimpse of humanity in Reign that you could reason with."

Supergirl scoffed before a thought occurred to her. "White Martians are soulless as Reign. When you battled them, were you ever able to get through to them?"

"Besides M'gann, no." J'onn shook his head. "But I just used my skills as a warrior, like you." Supergirl sighed. "But there was one amongst us, who thought they could reason with them. And he did. He got them to spare his life."

Supergirl then remembered who was J'onn talking about.

* * *

 ** _J'onn's apartment_**

"Father?" J'onn asked as Myr'nn was meditating, with his dampener on as he turned to Kara.

"Ursula, you should not have come." He said, to Kara's and J'onn's dismay as he didn't recognize her. "When I told Kemler I didn't agree with his position on the Eradicator project, I wasn't looking to be persuaded."

"Father, this is not Ursula, this is Kara, my friend." J'onn said.

"Of course you are." Myr'nn nodded.

"We came here because we could use your help." J'onn explained.

"I'm of no help to any being. Please, leave me be." Myr'nn declined.

"Father, I just need to…"

"I said " _no_ ", J'onn!" Myr'nn snapped.

"Dad, look, I know you cannot journey through your mind like you once did, I know that. But your memories are still intact. None of it has been lost since you've been doing the Ta'ar Ka'riq." J'onn assured him. "You just need help to access it."

"I can do nothing for you." Myr'nn protested. "I've had enough failure."

J'onn walked past the couch, sighing as Supergirl sat next to Myr'nn. "J'onn told me that when the Greens chose to fight the Whites, you pleaded with those in charge to have open talks, is that right?" Myr'nn nodded. "Everyone else just saw their aggression but you saw something you could reason with. What was it?"

"I don't remember." Myr'nn said as J'onn turned around, an idea forming in his mind as he shapeshifted into a White Martian.

"Father."

"Do not play tricks on me." Myr'nn said as he looked away from his son.

"Just look at me in this form, father, like you did when you saw Ursula. You remember exactly your past conversation. Now, look at me and tell me why you think you can get through to me." J'onn ordered.

Myr'nn got up from his couch as he was glaring at his son and scoffed. "Get through to you? You are as stubborn and righteous as Phobos. I can't persuade you of anything you don't already believe in."

"Whites kept you alive, why?" Kara demanded as she got up.

"Because I knew that the sacred scrolls were important to them." Myr'nn explained. "And inside my mind, I had all the knowledge and secret of those scrolls."

Kara nodded in realization. "And if they killed you, that knowledge would be lost to them forever."

J'onn returned back to his human form. "You abandoned your own beliefs and appealed to theirs. To their code."

"And Reign has been pretty clear about her code of justice." Kara said as she and J'onn realized that they just had a clue to getting through to the Worldkiller.

J'onn patted Myr'nn on his shoulder, chuckling. "Father, you might just have saved us today."

"I have?" Myr'nn asked, confused.

"You have." J'onn nodded as he and Kara shared a laugh.

* * *

 ** _Later, DEO_**

Lena entered with a briefcase as Supergirl approached her.

"Lena."

"Supergirl. I have something for you." Lena handed her a briefcase. "But don't be alarmed. It's in a lead-lined case."

"Is that kryptonite?" Supergirl asked.

"To help you fight Reign." Lena explained.

Supergirl felt some disgust over Lena lying to her but remembering her conversation with Laurel, Barry and Bruce made her calm down as she nodded and picked it up reluctantly. "Thank you… and… I'm sorry for… for how I've been acting towards you lately."

"Just get Sam back. Please." Lena said as Supergirl nodded.

* * *

 ** _Lex's mansion_**

"Alright, I think I got the projector working." Alex said as Ruby was sitting at the table. "You ready?" She, Barry and Henry then noticed how nervous Ruby looked. "You OK?"

"Yeah." Ruby said before nervously turning to her phone on the table, like if she was just caught with her hand in a cookie jar as Henry picked up the phone and sighed.

"Ruby, tell me you didn't try to call your Mom."

Ruby squirmed as Barry, Henry and Alex groaned before an alarm bleeped in the mansion. "What is that?"

"That's Reign." Alex realized. "Get downstairs now, go!"

* * *

 ** _DEO_**

"It's Reign, she's at Lex's mansion." Winn said as they saw the alert on the screen.

J'onn groaned. "Which means she knows Ruby's there."

"And Barry and Henry and Alex are there too." Kara realized.

"With all three Worldkiller powers in Reign's possession, they don't stand a chance against her." Cisco paled. "We need to get everyone here now!" He opened a breach.

* * *

 ** _Lex's mansion_**

Reign was scouring the mansion with her X-Ray vision before she found something below her as she drilled her way to the catacombs underneath, while Barry, Henry, Alex and Ruby were running towards the metal door that protected them from Reign's heat vision.

"Alright, come on, I want you to go back over there and stay there with Uncle Henry and keep your eyes closed!" Alex ordered.

Reign was walking down the corridor towards the door as Lex's defenses didn't even faze her, while Alex readied her gun and heard a loud ' _bang_ ' as Reign was punching her way through the door as Barry was getting ready as the door flew out from the hinges while Reign entered.

Henry covered Ruby's eyes, while from the ceiling went out machine gun, shooting at Reign as Alex fired red sun bullets at the Worldkiller but she took cover as Ruby was about to take a look but Henry covered her eyes.

"No, Ruby, don't look."

Reign unleashed her sonic scream as the turret above Alex was about to fall on her but Barry pushed her out of the way as Supergirl and Mon-El entered, while from the breach went out Vibe, Green Arrow, Speedy, Arsenal, Spartan, Black Canary and White Canary, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Red Arrow, Huntress and Killer Frost.

Reign was nearing Henry and Ruby, while he was hugging her tightly.

"Reign!" Supergirl flew towards Reign.

"Supergirl!" Ruby exclaimed as Supergirl tossed Reign as she slid down the floor, while Mon-El opened the case to reveal kryptonite rock that seemed to weaken Reign but she knocked the case away from Mon-El before Green Arrow, Arsenal, Speedy and Red Arrow fired arrows that exploded into red light, weakening Reign as Supergirl and Mon-El used their capes to restrain the Worldkiller, while Alex fired a bullet that exploded into an energetic net, subduing Reign.

"I want one of those too sometimes." Spartan quipped before Reign destroyed the net and knocked down Supergirl and Mon-El.

Huntress fired a kryptonite bolt into Reign's shoulder. Green Arrow and Arsenal fired two arrows that exploded into a rope net with kryptonite on its edges but Reign burned right through it as Green Lantern formed an energy chain to restrain Reign but she was too strong as she freed herself before Wonder Woman bashed her with her shield, knocking her down, while Reign's mask fell off her face.

When Reign got up on her feet, Ruby put Henry's hand away from her eyes and stared in shock as she saw the Worldkiller's face. "Mom?" The painful realization hit her like a truck as she broke down. "No…"

"Ruby, don't look." Henry covered her eyes again as they, with Alex hid under a table.

"Get down."

Reign was approaching them before Supergirl stepped up. "No, you can't!"

"You would stop me?" Reign challenged.

"I don't have to." Supergirl said. "You have a code, a purpose. You fight against evil and you dispense justice. You're here to make a better world. One without sin in it but this girl has not sinned." Reign turned to frightened Ruby, with tears in her eyes as her face twitched, a moment of sadness and guilt taking her over before she turned to Supergirl again. "You can't kill her. You won't."

Mon-El crushed the kryptonite in his hand and loaded the turret as Reign turned around and Mon-El fired, weakening Reign as she collapsed on the floor, unconscious, while Ruby was sobbing hysterically in Henry's and Alex's arms.

"It's OK, honey. It's OK."

* * *

 ** _L-Corp_**

Reign was restrained to the bed in Lena's private lab as Supergirl talked to Lena. "Thank you. For your help. And… I'm sorry for how I was towards to you earlier."

"No harm done." Lena smiled.

* * *

 ** _Alex's apartment_**

"That was her." Ruby sobbed out. "I saw her face."

"It looks like her, I know." Alex nodded.

"But Ruby, that wasn't your mother that you saw back there." Henry assured her. "Just a monster wearing her face."

"Why should I believe you? You promised that she would be OK." Ruby said, tears filling her eyes.

"We know and… now we see that it was a mistake." Henry held her shoulder. "We should have been honest with you but we were trying to protect you. But I promise you this…" Ruby turned to him with sad eyes as he smiled. "If there is a way to save your Mom, we'll find it. And if not… we'll do whatever we can to protect you." He hugged Ruby tightly as he was thinking of his own deceased daughter. "I promise you, honey. I won't let anything bad happen to you, ever again."

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	13. The Fanatics

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ , _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"It's a biolistic delivery system." Lena explained as she was injecting the serum into Reign, while Supergirl, Winn, Mon-El, Cisco and Caitlin were observing. "It's usually used for overwriting genes in crops but… Reign's cells are closer to the plant cells than you think."

"Part of how Kryptonians process sunlight." Supergirl noted. "How does it work?"

"You take particles of heavy metal, coat them in DNA, deliver the payload and then overwrite Reign's DNA with Sam's." Lena explained as the machine was injecting the serum into Reign, who was in her cell, restrained to the gurney.

" _Plasmid inserted. Payload rejected._ " The computer said as Reign opened her eyes.

Lena lowered her head in defeat. "I thought this would work. I just need the right vectors with the right metal. I just need more time."

"Dr. Snow and Mr. Ramon could stay here with you, see if she can help you cure Sam." The Flash suggested. "You can trust them, Miss Luthor, we promise."

"Yes. Give Lena and your friends more time. She doesn't have much left. Because when I'm free, I'm gonna rip out her spine." Reign taunted. "And when that's done, I'm gonna crack this planet in half and you'll hear every scream…"

Lena turned on another layer that nullified X-Ray vision as Reign screamed in pain. "OK, we don't need to hear that."

"What was that?" Mon-El asked.

"It's a refractive scatter-field. She can't see us now." Lena explained.

"Even with the X-Ray vision?" Winn questioned as Supergirl tried to use her X-Ray vision but groaned in pain.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Even with X-Ray vision."

"The wavelength interference of the forcefield hurts any Kryptonian that looks at it and the shock seems to keep her in check." Lena explained.

"OK, Caitlin, you stay here with Lena and work on the cure." The Flash ordered. "The moment there's any update, let us know."

Caitlin nodded.

* * *

 ** _Later, CatCo_**

Kara and Barry entered James' office as they saw him with a young girl as he had in his hand a book.

"I thought you two were close. I think his followers are using it to make a bomb."

It got their attention as Kara and Barry neared the girl. "What bomb? What are you talking about?"

* * *

"I was a teacher. Linguistics and semiotics." Tanya explained as Kara was going over Coville's journal.

"You helped Coville learn Kryptonian." Kara realized.

"He found me." Tanya explained. "I'd been saved by her. I just wanted the miracle to mean something. But when Reign came, the followers started making me translate his journal. It had everything he'd ever learned about Krypton and I was the only one left, who knew how to read it. But what I read, it was like a recipe. Explosives."

"Where's Coville now?" James asked.

"He just vanished." Tanya replied. "The others were saying that he died serving Reign, that he's a martyr. They'd become fanatics."

"Do you know about their whereabouts? Of those disciples that are left?" Barry asked.

Tanya went towards the notepad on the desk as she wrote down an address. "This is where I ran away from." She handed the address to Kara. "Look, I know I should have left earlier but at first, it was so nice to believe in something, to connect to people." Barry and Kara felt some sympathy towards the girl, trying to find her faith and make new friends. "But then Reign came and Coville got word to us that we were worshipping the wrong god, that Reign was our deliverance." Then, she got nervous. "I should go, they'll be looking for me, they need this book."

"Wait, why don't you stay here?" Kara stopped her as she was about to walk away.

"I'll call security here." James promised as Kara and Barry were leaving with the book.

"Where are you going?" Tanya asked.

"To get this to Supergirl." Kara said. "She'll find the cult and she'll stop them."

"We're her friends too." Barry promised, smiling.

* * *

 ** _Alex's apartment_**

Henry was putting the food on the table as Ruby was sitting across him. "OK, this is my sister's recipe. I hope you like lasagna." Ruby was staring at the tray blankly as Henry sighed. "Ruby… I can't even imagine how hard it must be for you right now and I wish I knew what to say or do to make you feel better. But… what I do know… is that you need to remember that your Mom still loves you. Deep down, underneath that… scary dark exterior, your mother is trapped in there somewhere… and everyone's trying their best to save her. So, please, don't give up on hope that your Mom will come back."

"No offense, Uncle Henry but I want to be alone right now." Ruby said and Henry sighed. He's imagined many times that he would go through rough times with his daughter but what Ruby was going through… Henry couldn't even imagine… and the worst part was that he didn't have any idea how to make her feel better.

"Ruby… you know that you don't have to go through this alone, do you? Even if your Mom is gone, I'm here for you. And so is Aunt Alex, Lena and Kara and Laurel and Uncle Barry. I can't even imagine how hard it must be for you… but I know that shutting people out is not an answer. Please, just talk to me. Let me in." Henry pleaded but Ruby kept on staring as Henry picked up the tray as Alex entered.

"Hey, how's it going?" Alex asked as Henry shook his head and neared her.

"Just leave her alone. I doubt there's anything you can say to her to make her feel better. I'm trying but…"

Alex looked at Ruby sadly as she was picking up the food on her plate but… reluctantly.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

Supergirl, Mon-El, Vibe and the Flash entered the apartment, where on the door was painted Reign's symbol as they entered and saw scorched shades of people on the wall and a pile of ashes on the floor as Mon-El picked up a bracelet from the pile. "This was a person."

"You see shadows like this at nuclear strikes but this whole building's intact." Supergirl said.

"What kind of bomb does that?" Vibe asked.

"An alien." The Flash explained.

* * *

 ** _CatCo_**

At the elevator was a young blonde girl in black jacket, apparently frightened as James approached her.

"I know you, right? You're Olivia." James said.

"I need to know if Tanya is here." Olivia demanded, visibly freaked out. "We got separated and I need to know that she's OK."

"She's fine, just calm down, everything's good." James assured her.

"It's not safe here!" Olivia cried out.

"Were you followed?" James asked before from the office he heard screams.

"Let her go!" One of the guards yelled.

"James, help! They're taking Tanya!" Eve cried out as James entered the office and saw the guard on the floor before he heard cocking of a gun as he turned around to see Olivia aiming her pistol at him.

"You could say that."

"Hey, hey, hey, come on." James said as he raised his hands slowly.

"James, help! Let me go!" Tanya exclaimed as Coville's followers were taking her while Olivia fired in the air.

"Just take it easy, OK?" James said as Olivia fired in the air again and ran away before James went into the elevator and turned to Eve. "Call 911. You OK?"

"Yeah." Eve nodded as she rushed to her office, while James went to take his Guardian gear.

* * *

Guardian was chasing the fanatics' car on his bike as Olivia fired from her gun and one of the fanatics pulled out a rocket launcher and fired but Guardian drove through as he neared next to the car and threw a harness onto a tire, causing for the car to skid and drive to a roadblock as the fanatics with Olivia and Tanya went out. Guardian used his rope to pull one of the fanatics as he engaged another one. "Let her go." He tackled the next fanatic to a barrel as Olivia aimed her gun on his helmet.

"No, she needs to finish what she started." She fired and shot the helmet off as James knocked the gun off her hand as the other fanatic attacked him before the police neared them.

"Freeze!"

"Don't move! Don't move!"

"Show me your hands!"

James raised his hands. "I am not armed."

"I said ' _freeze_ '!" The officer ordered.

"No, no, please, he's protecting me." Tanya begged.

"Down on your knees!" The officer ignored her.

"No, it's not him, it's them!" Tanya tried to intervene as Olivia and the other fanatic fled the scene.

James dropped a smoke pellet on the ground as cloud burst out and he and Tanya escaped, concealed in the smoke.

* * *

 ** _L-Corp_**

Mon-El, Supergirl, Winn and Cisco were examining the remnants they found at the hideout, while going over Coville's journal.

"Do you think you could help us figure out what kind of bomb did this?" Mon-El asked.

"Not here." Cisco shook his head. "I mean, all the juice goes into that cell Reign is in, so we can't use any other equipment here."

"We're gonna have to take it back to DEO." Winn suggested.

"Sure." Supergirl nodded.

"Yeah, we'll go with you." Mon-El nodded, while taking the book. "And we can go over Coville's journal, while we work."

"Good idea." Supergirl said as Lena entered as Supergirl approached her carefully.

"Lena… are we good? About…"

Lena looked at Supergirl uncomfortably as she forced herself to smile. "As long as you don't overreact again, then as far as I'm concerned, our slate is clean."

Supergirl nodded. "Fair enough."

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

J'onn, Myr'nn, Alex, Henry and Ruby were walking down the street with Oliver, Laurel, Ashley in her crib and Barbara as Myr'nn looked around. "Where's the arcade?"

"It's right there, father." J'onn pointed at the Fun Centre building.

"Do you think I'm a fool?" Myr'nn scoffed. "The arcade is a high form of architecture of ancient Rome. Archways resting on columns. Where are the shops? The marketplace."

"Not that kind of arcade." Henry shook his head.

"OK, let's go, team, huh?" Alex held Ruby before they entered.

* * *

 ** _CatCo_**

Supergirl flew into James' office as Tanya was with James, who was holding a pack of ice on his head. "What happened?"

"They came for me." Tanya explained.

"You'll never believe, who the heavy was." James sat down on the couch, tired. "Olivia."

"Olivia?" Supergirl scowled. "But she was the first one to turn on Coville at the stadium."

"Yeah, you're right. She was lost after that. More than the rest but she kept visiting him in prison." Tanya explained.

"You should've called me." Supergirl glared at James.

"Oh, Guardian had it handled." Tanya mimicked fighting moves as James chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna start a church or anything." She deadpanned as James cleared his throat.

"So, any luck finding the cult?"

"We went back to where you escaped from, they weren't there but we did find evidence that they were trying to build the bomb you told James and Kara Danvers about but they failed." Supergirl took a breath as she handed Tanya a bracelet. "We think someone might have died there."

Tanya let out a sob as she picked the bracelet. "This was Liza's. She was my friend."

James' phone rang as he picked it up and narrowed his eyes. "What is it?" Supergirl asked as James felt uncomfortable. "James."

James tossed towards Supergirl the phone as she read the message. " _Give us Tanya and the journal or the world will see your true face._ "

Supergirl saw the video of the fanatics shooting the helmet off James' face.

"They're gonna tell National City that I'm the Guardian." James said grimly.

" _You must deliver Tanya and the journal to the Corner of Pacific and First at 5 P.M. If you fail to show up, we will go live with this video and reveal James Olsen as the Guardian to all of National City._ " Supergirl finished reading the message.

"I'm so sorry I put you at risk." Tanya said apologetically to James.

"No, it's not your fault." James assured Tanya.

"If they expose your identity, then you're a vigilante. They could arrest you and then all those people that you put in jail, they'd know who you are, they could go after you." Tanya realized as Supergirl sighed, remembering how Damien Darhk exposed Oliver.

"Tanya, it is not about that right now, this is about protecting you." James assured her.

"We have three hours." Supergirl said. "We can find Olivia and her followers before anything happens to James."

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

"Hey, look, there's a line at Dance, Dance Revolution." Alex said as she neared Ruby and Henry on the table.

"I don't want to do it." Ruby protested as Alex, Henry, Oliver and Laurel and Barbara were looking at her sadly as Henry held her hand.

"Ruby… I can't even imagine what you're going through right now. And I wish I knew how to make you feel better." Henry said. "I know that you want your Mom back… and believe me, everyone is doing their best to save your Mom from that… monster wearing her face. What I do know is… that you can't give up on hope yet. And remember that you're not alone right now. We're all here for you. I'm sure that your Mom will find her way back to you, somehow."

"How do you know that?" Ruby asked as Henry sighed.

"When I was a kid, we used to have a dog named Ace. My sister and I would play with him for hours in backyard. Fetch, hide-and-seek, whatever you could think of. He was like our best friend." Henry said. "But then… one day, a flood came into town. And our dog got washed away. When it all blew over, a lot of our stuff and furniture was scattered across Gotham. Some of it we could find but… Ace… we couldn't find him for weeks. My sister would cry and I would get sad because we thought he was lost to us forever."

"Was he?" Ruby asked.

Henry sighed. "We thought he was… but… when we were able to clean up our house and put our stuff back together… you'd never believe it but Ace came back. And it was for us like the happiest day of our lives. So, whatever happens, don't give up on hope that your Mom will come back, however lost she may seem right now. Because you don't know for certain if she is lost to you forever."

Ruby seemed a little convinced as Oliver, Laurel and Barbara smiled before…

"No, don't take them! You will not harm them!" Myr'nn rushed at one of the games and smashed the screen as J'onn neared him and approached him, while he and Alex accompanied him outside.

"What's wrong with him?" Oliver asked.

"It's… complicated." Laurel said.

* * *

 _ **Later, DEO**_

"Hey, guys, we found something." Winn approached Supergirl and Mon-El as they went into the lab.

"I just finished analyzing the residue that you found. What killed the girl wasn't a bomb at all, it was caused by a heavy metal reaction." Lena explained as she looked at Coville's journal.

"A heavy metal _not_ found on Earth." Winn said as on the screen showed some chemical formula.

"I've seen this before." Supergirl said as she looked into Coville's journal. "Here. The rock of Yuda Kal. He said he found this in Addis Ababa, made of Kryptonian stone."

"Yuda Kal, isn't that Kryptonian goddess of life?" Mon-El inquired.

"I don't know anything about a goddess but this is the exact inverse of what I need to cure Sam." Lena said.

"We were wrong. They weren't using the rock to make a bomb, they were using it to make a new Worldkiller." Supergirl realized.

"Well, if the rock of Yuda Kal can be used to make a Worldkiller, we could just reverse the process and use it to unmake one." Lena realized. "We could turn Reign back into Sam permanently."

"We can cure her." Supergirl realized.

* * *

James entered with Tanya as everyone was searching for Olivia.

"James. What happened? Was there another attack at CatCo?" Supergirl asked.

"No, no. I'm sorry to bring Tanya here but I figured with all the threats out there, this is the safest place for her." James explained.

"Are you alright?" Lena asked.

"I've decided to hold a press conference to reveal that I'm Guardian." James explained.

"No, you can't do that." Supergirl protested.

"I have to do that, it's my only choice." James countered. "It's already 4 o'clock, in an hour, they're gonna out me anyway. This is the only leverage they have on me, so if I can get out ahead of this, maybe I can cause them to shake up their plan or make a mistake."

"Like " _Ransom_ "." Cisco laughed.

"Yeah, the hero's son gets kidnapped and he flips the table…" Winn realized then that he was trailing off. "Spoilers, I'm gonna stop…"

"If they use this again, someone could die or worse." James pointed out. "They can make a Worldkiller. It's what I have to do."

Lena then followed James upstairs as Tanya followed them later.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

Mon-El let himself get taken with Tanya before in their hideout, he knocked out one of the thugs as Olivia was making a Worldkiller per Tanya's instructions as he pulled out a beacon. Then, he tried to rush at Olivia, who picked up the stone but Olivia, to his surprise, grabbed him by his throat as her eyes glowed before Supergirl entered and the Flash rushed in and Vibe and the Birds of Prey and Team Arrow, minus Green Arrow and Black Canary, entered through a breach.

"The false god and her followers. Right on cue." Olivia said, with a different voice before she threw Mon-El on nearby seats.

An energy surged through Olivia through the stone as Supergirl rushed at her but Olivia punched her as Supergirl hit nearby light. White Canary, Katana, Catwoman, Huntress, Red Arrow, Speedy, Spartan, Wild Dog, Arsenal, Canary and Mr. Terrific were subduing the cultists as the Flash knocked most of them out.

Supergirl and Olivia traded blows. "This is not you, Olivia. The girl I saved, was a good person."

"The girl you saved, was weak. Now I finish Reign's work." Olivia said as she hit Supergirl in the chest and in the face before Supergirl retaliated.

* * *

The remaining cultists were about to take Tanya away before Guardian took them down.

* * *

While fighting Olivia, Supergirl touched the stone as she was suddenly uncontrollably firing heat vision before she covered her eyes as Olivia smirked and got up, while Supergirl got a hold of herself.

"Wait, Olivia, let me just say this. You once believed in me. You thought I saved you for a reason and I did, I saved you so you could have a life." Supergirl tried to reason.

"This is a life." Olivia said.

"No, this is someone else's life, this is Coville's life." Supergirl explained as her eyes turned normal. "I know what it's like to not know which role you have to play. But you have so much to offer to this world, so much and this is not it."

Olivia's eyes filled with tears as they turned normal. "Who am I without it?"

Supergirl got up. "Let go of that rock and you'll have a lifetime to figure it out."

The rock sizzled as Olivia's hand started to burn. "I can't… I can't get it… help me!" She screamed in pain.

"I can't touch it!" Supergirl protested. "Mon-El! Wonder Woman!"

Mon-El and Wonder Woman tried to pull out the rock. "It won't budge."

"Olivia, this is gonna hurt." Supergirl fired heat vision as Mon-El and Wonder Woman managed to pull the rock out of Olivia's hand as she cried out in pain before Supergirl used her freeze breath to dull the pain in her burned hand.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's OK." Supergirl soothed her as Olivia sobbed out.

"I swear to God, my life in Star City is much less weirder." Spartan muttered as the Flash snickered.

* * *

 ** _Alex's apartment_**

"Wow, you look nice." Henry laughed as he saw Ruby's dyed hair as she went out from the bathroom.

"Uncle Henry?" Ruby asked. "Do you think I'll ever get my Mom back?"

Henry took a breath. "Honestly… I don't know. But what I do know is that the smartest people I know, are working on it, day and night, nonstop. So, I'm hopeful." He knelt down and held Ruby's shoulder. "And that's what keeps me strong and going."

"But what if she doesn't…"

"Ruby… we can't promise that you'll get her back." Alex admitted as she and Henry knelt down and held her shoulders.

"But what we can promise you, is that you'll never be alone." Henry said. "You still have me, Aunt Alex and everyone else. And we'll look after you, until our last breath."

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

"Why did Kara want us to meet here?" Cisco asked as he was with Barry in a garage.

"Good, you're here." Supergirl said as she, J'onn and Mon-El showed up.

"Cisco, you're gonna love this." Barry smirked as Mon-El and Kara entered the car as it turned into a spaceship.

"Awesome!" Cisco exclaimed like a fanboy.

"Not a scratch, kids." J'onn said as Kara, Mon-El, Cisco and Barry entered the ship.

"Home by midnight, Dad." Mon-El quipped as they took off.

* * *

 **I'm not doing the whole "Lena and Supergirl are on odds", since Kara's friends are keeping her behavior in check here. I think most of you can agree that Supergirl's increasingly hostile attitude towards Lena regarding possessing kryptonite and crossing a line by having James, Lena's boyfriend, spy on her, was a huge violation of trust and Lena may become Kara's mortal enemy. I've read some theories that Lena may become Kara's own Prometheus because of this and I don't disagree but that will not happen here and they are still on good terms.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	14. Argo City

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ , _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Kara, Mon-El, Barry and Cisco were in the ship, flying in deep, dark space as Cisco laughed. "Wow, this is a dream come true."

"You've never flown in space before, Cisco?" Mon-El asked.

"No." Cisco said.

"I've almost forgotten how beautiful it is." Kara admitted.

"Me too." Mon-El nodded. The console then bleeped as Mon-El took a look. "We're coming up on it."

The ship stopped traveling in lightspeed as there was a city in a dome on a meteorite, with green veins on the surface as Kara took a closer look. "There it is."

Suddenly, from the city shined bright light, causing for the ship to stop as Kara, Mon-El, Cisco and Barry grunted.

"It's a tractor beam." Mon-El realized as the systems in the ship beeped rapidly.

"Everything's locked up." Kara said.

"Thrusters, roll, yaw and pitch, nothing's responding." Mon-El checked the systems.

"Getting caught in tractor beam is never good in any sci-fi film." Cisco grumbled.

"What if we're not us?" An idea hit Kara.

"What?" Mon-El, Cisco and Barry stared.

"This ship can turn into other things." Kara explained.

"They don't want any uninvited visitors but they don't have to know we're uninvited." Cisco realized.

"Brainy's gonna be so sad he missed this." Mon-El chuckled as the ship turned into an asteroid that wasn't pulled towards the dome with the tractor beam but was still heading towards it.

* * *

 ** _DEO_**

"Agent Schott, any word from Supergirl or the Flash?" J'onn asked.

"No but we expected that, they're on the dark side, which means they're probably scraping off a nice chunk of space rock of a much larger piece of space rock any minute." Winn replied.

"I need to know any second they're on their way back." J'onn ordered.

* * *

 ** _Alex's apartment_**

Alex, Henry and Ruby were watching TV as Ruby was staring blankly, while Alex sat next to her on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her hand.

"Now, Supergirl and the Flash are up there right now on a mission to find a substance that's gonna fix your Mom." Alex assured her.

"There's so much nothing." Ruby said while watching the documentary about space. "What if they don't make it back in time?"

"Ruby, if anyone can save your Mom, it's Supergirl and the Flash, the fastest man alive. Don't worry." Henry held her shoulder.

"Hey, you know what? Why don't we get out of here?" Alex turned off the TV. "I just happen to know where there is a wicked ice cream truck. And, I mean, all the toppings."

"That's all I need right now." Ruby smiled.

"Then let's go." Henry ordered as they got up from the couch. "I'll call Oliver and Laurel, maybe they could come with us too if you don't mind."

"Sure." Ruby nodded.

* * *

 ** _National City_**

Alex, Henry, Sara, Ruby, Oliver, Laurel, holding their daughter on a baby carriage were walking down the park as Sara, Henry, Alex and Ruby were eating the ice cream

"I could definitely be an astronaut." Ruby said.

"Mmm, I could see that." Alex nodded. "You know, once you get past your motion sickness thing, I think you'd be golden."

"That's funny 'cause I never got motion sickness until you started driving me around." Ruby cracked as everyone snickered.

"Maybe Uncle Henry could start driving you around, instead." Laurel said.

"Come on, give me a break." Alex mocked before they approached a clothes shop as Alex put a hat on Ruby's head. "Alright, look, let me see."

"That's cute." Oliver said.

Alex then tried on sunglasses before she noticed in the mirror someone behind her as she put down the glasses and in that moment, everyone else, aside from Ruby, noticed that, too.

"Ruby, why don't you and Uncle Henry go buy some sodas, we'll pay for the hat and glasses, OK?" Sara ordered as Henry and Ruby walked away and as everyone else turned to the man behind Alex, they noticed a gun in his hand.

"Gun!" Alex cried out as everyone crouched in panic, while Alex took cover behind the shop before the man threw a small device that was blinking blue light across the pavement and beeping. Alex rushed to the nearby hot coal disposal and threw the device inside. "Everybody get back!"

From the disposal went off muffled explosion.

"Who the hell was that?" Oliver demanded.

* * *

 _ **Argo City**_

The ship landed in forest in the dome as Kara, Mon-El, Barry and Cisco went out. "There's an entire city here, how did we miss this?" Kara demanded.

"We're on our own." Mon-El said.

"And powerless. At least us." Kara pointed out before turning to Barry and Cisco.

"Should have figured, without the yellow sun." Cisco said before Mon-El used his ring and showed a hologram of the city.

"Looks like the black rock is about a mile into the city." Mon-El said.

Kara nodded. "We better get moving before they…"

"Look out!" Barry pushed everyone forward as above them something was firing lasers on them as they went deeper into the city.

"What the hell was that?" Cisco demanded.

"We have other problems." Mon-El said as they noticed that the people around them were staring at the heroes.

"They seem human." Kara said.

"Guys, I think we need to change our clothes, we don't exactly fit in here." Barry pointed out.

"Good idea." Kara nodded as they approached a nearby shop, taking some capes before noticing a sick boy with a life support attached to his nose.

"Poor boy." Barry whispered as everyone looked at him in sympathy.

"Let's go." Kara ordered.

"You OK?" Mon-El asked.

"Yeah, just thinking how ironic this is." Kara chuckled. "Donning disguises across the solar system seems to be my karma."

"It's not like people like you or Diana have another choice back on Earth. If people knew who you really are, they'd see you differently." Barry pointed out.

"He's right, it's necessary for survival." Mon-El nodded.

"So is Kara Danvers. I just wish my day-to-day life didn't have to have a disguise." Kara sighed. "It's exhausting."

"In the future, I just live in the open. All Legionnaires do." Mon-El pointed out. "There's no secret identity, no disguises, 24/7, I'm just me, Mon-El from the Legion of Superheroes. And it's still exhausting."

"I guess this life will always have its pros and cons." Cisco pointed out.

"I guess you're right." Kara nodded as Mon-El looked at the map of the city. "We're getting close."

* * *

 ** _DEO_**

"This place is intense." Ruby said as she with Alex, Oliver, Laurel, Henry and Sara entered the headquarters.

"Ruby, why don't you go with Uncle Henry for a moment, he can show you some work he does here, I need to talk with my friends here, OK?" Alex ordered as Henry accompanied Ruby into a conference room. "Someone's trying to kill me." She told J'onn and Winn.

"Things were not chill." Winn quipped.

"You sure you were the target?" J'onn asked as they were walking down the stairs.

Alex scoffed. "100%. Guys, this is really bad, I can't have some psycho, who's trying to murder me, out there, while we're taking care of Ruby."

"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to her." Sara assured her.

"Well, if they'd attack you out in the open, it means that someone wants you dead. Any ideas?" Oliver asked.

"Where do we start?" Winn snorted as he looked at the computer. "OK, well, there's Griggs, the Hellgramite, Hannibal…"

"Look, the Hellgramite and Griggs have been in containment. So, that's a ' _no_ '." Alex said.

"Hannibal, we've deported after Daxamite invasion." J'onn said.

"Wait, it doesn't have to be someone from your time here." Oliver pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Winn and Alex and J'onn turned to him.

"I've had my experience with people from my past before I took on the hood, that have been trying to kill me." Oliver said.

"Is there anyone from before you became an agent, who may have an axe to grind with you?" Laurel asked.

"Mr. Queen and Miss Lance have a point." J'onn nodded. "Is that anyone from your past, who may have threatened you before?"

There was one person Alex could think of. "Pull up Ron Collins."

"Ronald Collins. Let's see." Winn pulled out a profile. "Age 56, recently made parole after six failed attempts. Wow. Let's see, he was in for…"

"First-degree murder. I should know, he was my first arrest." Alex said.

"I'm sorry, that would have made you… that would have made you seventeen, when you arrested him." Winn said as Alex gave him a look. "Yeah… that tracks."

"He lived his whole life in Midvale and then he moves to National City after he was released from prison?" Alex pointed out.

"A lot of trouble to go for, because of a ten-year old grudge." Oliver said. "But then, revenge is a powerful motivator."

"He moved within six blocks of your apartment." J'onn nodded.

"OK, I ruined his life, he's trying to ruin mine, that's him." Alex said. "I'll pay him a visit."

* * *

 ** _Argo City_**

"The Black Rock is definitely in here." Mon-El said

"Let's go." Kara ordered. They approached the post before Kara looked at the wall with Kryptonian symbols carved on it.

"What is it?" Cisco asked.

" _And on Earth, the soul is lost in destruction. May their flames forever burn in Rao's light._ " Kara read. "It's a Kryptonian memorial."

"Wait, how is that even possible?" Barry demanded. "I thought Krypton was gone."

"It is." Kara nodded before looking around and recognizing the landscape, not wanting to admit it to herself at first. "This is Argo."

Mon-El gasped before they were surrounded by drones. " _Don't move. Identify yourselves._ " Cisco and Barry were about to attack the drones before a female voice called out.

"Stand down, caretakers." The woman in blue dress said as she showed up, while Kara widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Mom."

" _Mom_?" Barry and Cisco asked simultaneously.

"Kara…" Alura approached Kara and hugged her tightly. "Is that you?"

She sobbed and let the hug sink in before letting go. "How are you alive?" Kara demanded.

"Your father created a shield to protect Argo, when Krypton exploded." Alura explained. "We would never have sent you away, if we had know it'd work. I thought you were dead."

Kara sniffled, while Barry, Cisco and Mon-El looked at her in sympathy, Barry and Mon-El mourning for their own parents, while Cisco was grieving for his brother.

"I don't understand, I saw your pod get knocked into the Phantom Zone." Alura said, looking at Kara confused.

"I… I was stuck there for years but somehow, my pod got loose and I fell to Earth with Kal-El." Kara explained, trying to get a hold of herself as tears were filling her eyes.

"Kal made it, he's alive." Alura smiled.

"He got there first." Kara nodded. "If I had known, if I knew Argo was here, if I knew you were alive, I never would have stopped searching for you."

Alura looked at Kara in sympathy before turning to Mon-El. "I recognize you. The prince of Daxam."

"There is no more Daxam." Mon-El stepped up. "I'm just Mon-El now, ma'am."

"There is no more Krypton either. Only Argo." Alura nodded before turning to Barry and Cisco. "And these two are…"

"Mom, these are my friends, Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon from Earth. Different Earth." Alura scowled. "It's complicated but… they're from another dimension. They're very capable people and good friends."

Alura nodded. "I'm glad Kara has such faith in you to bring you here." Then, she turned to Kara. "If you didn't know I was alive and you weren't searching for me, what brought you here?"

"Earth. Earth is in trouble." Kara explained. "When Krypton exploded, the followers of Yuda Kal sent three pods after me, each with a Worldkiller."

" _A Worldkiller_?" Alura demanded.

"Two of them are dead but the last one absorbed their powers and she's terrorizing Earth." Barry explained.

"Reign, she's hurting people I love, murdering indiscriminately." Kara said.

"We believe that there may be a substance here that can stop her, once and for all." Cisco said. "That's why we came here."

"Harun-El." Alura realized. "The Black Rock of Yuda Kal."

"You know what it is?" Kara widened her eyes.

* * *

"After the fallout, ashes and destruction poisoned the air." Alura explained as they went downstairs, showing them a large stone on a pedestal. "We had nothing to protect us as we hurled through space. The young and the old were the first one to become sick. They struggled in our new atmosphere, their lungs more vulnerable, more weak. But after the fallout passed, the shield, the shield kept our atmosphere more hospitable. It is what your father gave his life for.

There was no more time, Argo was in constant darkness, we were running out of air, we were dying. Your father repurposed his unfinished research to create a livable environment. He believed that the Harun-El could act as a shield for the city and he was right. His legacy keeps our air breathable and shield us from invaders. It keeps us hidden…"

"That's why we didn't detect you in our scans." Mon-El realized. "Why there were no signs of life."

"And why we can't get in touch with Earth." Kara added.

"Cisco, could you breach us out of here if you could?" Barry asked.

"I don't know." Cisco said as he opened a breach before it closed. "OK, at least we know we can get back home in time."

"What is that?" Alura stared.

"Well, you know how I told you how they can travel through dimensions?" Kara asked.

"Amazing." Alura smiled.

"Look, we don't need too much of your Harun-El. Please." Barry begged. "The Earth is at stake."

"It is not mine to give." Alura pointed out. "But I will call a meeting with the High Council."

"Thank you." Kara nodded.

* * *

 _ **DEO**_

Ruby was playing with Oliver, Laurel and their daughter, Henry and Sara before Ruby looked sad.

"Do you think I'll get my Mom back, Aunt Laurel?"

"I don't know." Laurel said, holding Ruby's shoulder. "But what I do know, is that Supergirl has the help of the fastest man alive. And if anyone can find a way to save your Mom, it's them. Because if there's one thing the Flash is good at, it's saving people from their dark sides." She said in motherly manner as Ruby seemed a little convinced.

* * *

 ** _Argo City_**

"Your friends, the metahumans, how did you meet them?" Alura asked.

Kara sighed as they sat on couch. "Barry… he's a speedster. He's actually so fast that one time, he accidentally ruptured space-time continuum and created a breach and ended up in a different dimension. Our dimension. And… he saved my life." Kara said. "When it was over, I helped him get back home. He's been a good friend to me since then. We've been through a lot together."

"I saw the way you two look at each other." Alura pointed out as Kara flushed. "Are you two…"

"It's… we're trying." Kara admitted. "But…"

"It's not easy, when you two are universes apart." Alura realized as Kara nodded as Alura held her hand. "I'm not going to pretend I understand all of this… multiverse theory but… if you truly care for each other, I'm sure you'll find a way to make it work."

* * *

"This place is amazing." Cisco said as he looked around.

"I'm glad for her, actually." Barry said. "For fourteen years, she believed that her home had been destroyed and… knowing that not only a piece of it survived… but her own mother… living a normal life here…" He trailed off, thinking of his father in prison, where he spent fifteen years in misery as Cisco looked at his best friend in sympathy and held his shoulder.

"You're not alone, buddy. You still have us."

* * *

Alura and Kara entered the round room as Alura introduced Kara to the council. "Allow me to introduce you to my daughter."

"Kara. Welcome home." Selena, the Dark Priestess in disguise, greeted her.

"Esteemed members of the High Council of Argo City. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice." Kara said.

"Alura is a pillar of our community and a longstanding member of this council." Selena turned to Alura. "We would be remiss in refusing her daughter an audience."

Kara smiled as Alura spoke up. "As you may know, Zor-El and I came up with a plan to save Kara during the dark days before Krypton's destruction. We didn't know that Argo could survive and so we put Kara, our only child, into a pod and we sent her to Earth. It's people took her in, they saved her. And in exchange, she serves the people of her adopted home. She's a hero that embodies our greatest ideals. But unfortunately, Kara was not the only Kryptonian that travelled to Earth."

"A Worldkiller followed." Kara explained.

"You must forgive our skepticism." Jul-Us said. "You've been away a long time. Here on Argo, Worldkillers are the stuff of children's stories."

Kara nodded. "I too, was hesitant to believe that such a thing could be real but I faced it. She is real and she calls herself Reign." Selena, from all members, was listening to Kara with deep intrigue in her story. "I travelled here from across the stars because I could not defeat her, not even with the help of my friends. And Earth is in grave danger."

"An unfortunate situation if true but how can Argo be of help?" Selena inquired.

"Indeed. We are a recovering city." Jul-Us pointed out. "Still limping wounded from the trauma of destruction. We can't communicate outside our protective dome, let alone send troops or aid beyond its border."

"It isn't troops we need." Kara shook her head.

"Then, what is it you seek?" Selena asked.

Kara turned to Alura, who subtly nodded. "A gift… of Harun-El."

All the councilors looked at Kara in surprise.

"You would have us give away our most precious resource, our only lifeline, to an alien species?" Jul-Us demanded.

"The people of Earth share our ideals. They're more like us than you realize." Kara pleaded.

"Or perhaps you've become more like them than you realize." Jul-Us countered.

"With all due respect, councilman, the danger currently facing Earth is of Kryptonian making." Alura pointed out.

"And I need not remind you, Alura, that Krypton is dead." Jul-Us protested. "Argo City is all that remains."

"And yet the sins of Krypton live on in this Worldkiller." Alura argued. "Can you abide this as our legacy?"

"This council does not concern itself with legacy, only survival." Jul-Us said.

"And what is the point of survival, if there's no soul to save?" Alura demanded.

"I agree with Jul-Us." Selena turned to him. "His position is wise and thoughtful."

Kara sighed deeply. "Your point is well made that Krypton is dead but its legacy lives on. For good and ill. My own mother sentenced prisoners to Fort Rozz. Prisoners, who broke free and took their anger out on Earth, many of whom we're still trying to apprehend.

There are people on Earth, who work every day to solve mistakes of Krypton's past. People, who are trying to make Earth fairer or just better. These people dedicate their lives to this work and some have even given their lives to it. This planet, these people, they took me in. An alien immigrant from a world they knew nothing about. A world, whose legacy threatened their way of life and their safety, again and again and again.

And now, they deserve it in kind because their very existence is threatened by this Worldkiller of Kryptonian making. My mother tells me that Argo City has changed, that it has learned from the mistakes of Krypton's past. So, I beg you. Give us the gift of Harun-El. We don't need very much and this bit of charity, it will save Earth." Kara finished.

"Well said, Kara Zor-El." Jul-Us pointed out. "But my concern is for those of us you left behind. I'm afraid we cannot spare the Harun-El. Who votes with me?" A few of the council members raised their hands.

"And those, who believe we should help the people of Earth in their time of need?" Alura asked as the remaining council members, save for Selena, raised their hands, leaving Selena with the deciding vote. "And how do you vote, Selena?"

"If this Reign is as strong as you say she is, are you sure this plan will work?" Selena asked.

"I am." Kara nodded.

"We will give you what you seek." Selena said as Kara nodded gratefully.

"Thank you."

* * *

Alura, Selena and some of the people of Argo accompanied Kara, Mon-El, Barry and Cisco to the ship as Selena handed Kara the pouch of Harun-El.

"My daughter is lucky to have loyal friends like you, Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon of Earth." Alura said, turning to them.

"So are we."

"Anything for her." Barry and Cisco nodded.

"Now, go save your friend." Alura ordered as Cisco opened a breach.

* * *

 **The rest of the subplot with the alien attacking Alex would have ended up pretty much the same way before you ask me.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	15. Nothing Is As It Seems

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ , _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

 ** _L-Corp_**

Caitlin and Lena kept on working on the cure as Reign tapped the force field in her cell, while Lena was leaning onto her desk, frustrated and Caitlin was looking at Reign's blood, ignoring Reign's taunts.

"There's no one to pray to." Reign taunted. "There is no God, there is no Rao. There is nothing except you and me and that kill switch that you think I haven't noticed. The one that will end me before I end you." She said as Lena was slowly inching her hand towards the tablet that was controlling the kryptonite inhibitor attached to Reign's breast. "I can see it in your eyes. And Miss Snow's." Caitlin's blood ran cold as she turned to Reign. "You two are so much darker than you realize. You two are just like me."

"I'm nothing like you." Caitlin said. "You know _nothing_ about me."

"I know that you're trying to control that darkness inside you." Reign said, focusing her gaze on Caitlin. "But no matter how hard you try, eventually, it wins."

"I've had enough of your threats." Lena snapped as she turned on the inhibitor but it did nothing to Reign as she slowly turned around and smirked at Lena, who paled. Reign then hit the force field as it turned off, causing for the DEO agents to ready their guns before from the breach went out Supergirl, the Flash, Wonder Woman, Vibe and Mon-El.

"Lena, Caitlin, we're here." Supergirl said.

"Did you get the rock?" Lena wailed as Mon-El showed her the pouch.

"Just in time." Reign pulled the inhibitor as she and Supergirl rushed at each other and Reign hit Supergirl hard, causing for her to fly towards the elevator door that crashed. Reign unleashed her sonic scream, taking down the DEO agents as the Flash and Vibe dodged.

"We'll keep her busy." Mon-El handed Lena the pouch with the Black Rock and was about to engage Reign but Reign used powers to freeze them before Supergirl threw Reign above as the ceiling of her cell collapsed.

Lena put the rock on the table and sliced off a small piece before Reign grabbed Supergirl from behind and threw her to a wall as she crashed on a table. Vibe used his vibe blasts to knock Reign back, while Lena and Caitlin kept on working on the cure. Wonder Woman, Mon-El and Supergirl engaged Reign in close combat as Reign hit Supergirl in her jaw, while Mon-El hit Reign in the stomach, causing for Reign to stumble. Supergirl hit Reign in her throat, while Wonder Woman slammed Reign's face on her knee, dazing her before Supergirl and Mon-El wrapped their capes around Reign's neck and leg, throwing her down on the floor.

Supergirl and Wonder Woman held Reign down as Caitlin handed the Flash the injector with the cure and he rushed to Reign, injecting it in her neck. Reign screamed in pain and groaned as she suddenly started to glow red as her Reign form was separated from Sam's before she dissipated in the air as Supergirl used her cape to cover Sam, who was lying on the floor, naked and unconscious.

"Sam?" Lena asked, worried about her friend. "Can you hear me?"

"I need a… do you have some aspirin?" Sam murmured weakly as she slowly came to.

Lena, the Flash and Supergirl laughed in relief that their friend was alright.

* * *

 _ **Later, DEO**_

Sam was in the infirmary, resting as Lena and Supergirl were at her side. "How do you feel?"

"It's a cliché but I feel like I got hit by a bus." Sam said.

"Sorry." Supergirl looked down in guilt from hurting her friend.

Alex and Henry accompanied Ruby inside as the girl looked at her mother warily. "Mom?"

"Ruby." Sam got up as Ruby rushed to her and they hugged each other tightly, sniffling before Sam noticed Ruby's dyed her. "Oh, look at your hair."

"Do you like it?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I love it." Sam nodded before kissing Ruby on her forehead, hugging her again. "I love you." She turned to Henry and Alex and mouthed. "Thank you."

Alex and Henry nodded as Supergirl and Lena went aside.

"You really went to great lengths to save Sam and her family." Supergirl said.

"Well, you're the one that went to outer space." Lena pointed out.

"I have to ask you something. You were able to synthesize kryptonite. Can you make more of the Black Rock?" Supergirl asked.

"Possibly. Why?" Lena asked, not understanding.

"It's called Harun-El. The meteoroid we found it on, is inhabited." Supergirl explained. "It's a precious resource there but they sacrificed some to help us."

"I'll get to work on it immediately." Lena nodded.

"Thank you." Supergirl smiled as Lena left.

* * *

"You want to go back home to Argo?" Barry asked as he and Kara were talking in private after Kara had talked with Alex and Mon-El.

"Barry, for years I believed that my home had been destroyed. My family, everyone, gone. And now that I know that my Mom is alive… and some of my home still stands…" Kara trailed off.

"I get it." Barry nodded. "It's… like when I was in Flashpoint. Finally, with my parents, both of them alive, with me… for five months… it finally felt like I had almost everything. But… the difference was…" He looked down sadly.

"That it was not how it was supposed to be." Kara nodded, holding Barry's hand before he turned to her, getting ahold of himself.

"Kara, I'll support your decision, whatever you choose but… what about National City? Alex? Winn? And… what about…" Barry paused, still having to accept that they both live in different universes. "What about us?"

Kara kissed Barry before caressing his cheek. "No matter where we are, whether just a few blocks away or halfway across the universe, you'll always be with me, Barry Allen. You know, you could come with me and Mon-El for a visit for a little while, if you want."

Barry raised his brows. "What… me and…" Suddenly, he felt uncomfortable. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I am." Kara nodded. "I'm sure my Mom would be glad to see you again."

* * *

"The woman of the hour!" Winn cheered as Kara, Barry and Mon-El went to the main room as J'onn, Winn, Alex, Cisco, Caitlin, Ralph, Harry, Oliver, Diggle, Roy, Thea, Curtis, Rene, Dinah, Laurel, Sara, Helena, Mia, Selina, Barbara, Tatsu, Bruce, Diana, Hal and everyone else applauded, with decorations in the room.

"You guys did not have to do this." Kara laughed.

"Oh, come on, did you think we were gonna send you off into outer space sabbatical without proper sendoff?" James pointed out, holding his glass of champagne.

Kara giggled as J'onn spoke up. "There's only one Supergirl but we will all do our best to channel your spirit into your honor, protect National City with pride and make you proud."

"Toast." Alex said.

"Toast!"

"Yeah, come on, make a speech!" Winn challenged.

Kara blushed as she smiled at them. "I'm really gonna miss you, guys. This world was so foreign and terrifying. But over the years, I've learned to feel safe here." Everyone smiled at Kara, trying to get a hold of their emotions. "It's been an honor protecting this planet and… other Earths with all of you and being protected by you. DEO, the Justice League… my friends. I owe all of that to you."

"Here, here." J'onn raised his glass.

"You are my friends, who understand me and make me laugh. You are my role models, who have built me into a leader and showed me what it means to find fulfillment in the work we do." Kara continued. "This world has given me a family. I'm taking this chance to revisit my home, my first home. I'm bringing you all with me in my heart. And I'm at peace, knowing that you'll be holding down the fort here until I'm back. And this is not goodbye. It's " _See you on the flipside._ " Or as we say on Krypton, " _To be continued._ ""

Everyone hugged Kara tightly, saying goodbyes before she, Barry and Mon-El entered the ship and departed to Argo.

* * *

 ** _Later, Argo City_**

The ship landed back on Argo as Kara, Mon-El and Barry went out.

"It's so good to have you back, Kara Zor-El." Selena said as she and Alura greeted her.

"It's good to be back." Kara smiled.

"Welcome home." Alura hugged her.

* * *

Kara was going through the box with her things as Barry laughed. "Man, Joe has hidden some of my stuff, when I grew up, somewhere in the attic, like my science fair trophies."

"Nerd." Kara teased.

"I'm not sure you're the one to talk." Alura pointed out as she handed Kara, Mon-El and Barry the glasses with water, while Kara flushed.

"OK, maybe I was a bit of a nerd." Kara said, laughing.

"That sounds about right." Mon-El drank from his glass before a brunette woman entered.

"Oh, Rao, it's really you!" She said as Kara got up, looking surprised to see the woman.

"Thara?" Kara asked as she and the woman hugged each other.

"We all thought you were dead, the ceremony broke my heart." Thara hugged Kara tightly. "I can't believe my eyes."

"Neither can I." Kara laughed as the women let each other go, while Barry smiled at seeing Kara happy to see that her friends she had known, when she was younger, were still alive. "Your parents? Your brother?"

"I'm the only one, who survived." Thara said as Barry and Kara looked at her in sympathy.

"I'm so sorry, Thara." Kara said sympathetically.

"I've recovered." Thara took a breath. "And with you, it's a miracle, you've lived on another planet all these years, a planet, where you can fly?"

"There's so much to tell you." Kara stammered.

"We'll have to climb up onto the roof, fill each other in." Thara suggested.

"I would love that." Kara nodded before remembering. "Oh, Thara Agfar, this is Mon-El of the Legion of Superheroes and Barry Allen, the fastest man alive on Earth."

Mon-El and Barry shook their hands with Thara.

"It's just like a space police." Mon-El explained.

"And… I actually do the same thing as Kara, protecting innocent people. Only… she's strong and she can fly and… I run fast. And… I work as crime scene investigator in my city." Barry quipped as Alura and Thara laughed.

"Well, Thara is in law enforcement as well, she's Chief Peace Officer on Argo." Alura explained as Mon-El and Barry nodded.

"Times have been peaceful, ever since we resettled, thanks to Alura and the work of the High Council." Thara said.

"Well, we all play our part but Thara has really stepped up. She knows the city like the back of her hand." Alura elaborated.

"Well, maybe you can help us find something for Mon-El." Kara turned to him.

"Right… a synthetic gravity manipulator?" Mon-El asked.

"There's a guy in the market, who sells anything with a microchip." Thara nodded.

"Great." Mon-El smiled.

"And after that, I'd love for you to meet my family." Thara turned to Kara.

" _Your family_?" Kara repeated.

"My husband, Lir-Al and our two kids." Thara explained.

"OK, we really need to catch up." Kara laughed as Barry smiled, happy that Kara has found her home and family again.

* * *

Kara, Mon-El and Barry walked down the market plaza, holding umbrellas.

"It just feels amazing to be normal." Kara said, relieved. "I'm actually relieved I can't fly. No one to save. Do you hear that undetectable sound in a distance?"

"No." Mon-El shook his head.

"Exactly." Kara nodded.

"Well, I missed being fast, after I lost my speed to Zoom. It felt… liberating, when I had it." Barry pointed out.

"Barry, you have no idea how frustrating it could be for me, that almost nothing could hurt me and I could hurt anyone with just a gentle tap." Kara said.

"I see your point." Barry nodded.

"Mon-El!" The boy Mon-El had cured earlier, rushed to him.

"Hey. How you're feeling, buddy?" Mon-El smiled as he and the boy high-fived.

"Good." The boy said.

"Hey, Kara, Barry, this is Val." Mon-El said.

"Hey." Barry smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Kara nodded before turning to Mon-El. "He's your friend?"

"Mon-El saved his life. Healed him with the device from his belt." Val's mother explained.

"It's a development from the future." Mon-El explained.

Barry then remembered. "Stein said something about that on a trip to the Wild West, he saved life of H.G. Wells, when he was a sick boy."

"I can't thank you enough." The mother said gratefully before a tower nearby started to collapse.

"Watch out!" Mon-El yelled as Barry pushed the people to safety, while Kara saw a hooded woman walk away.

* * *

"I'll see you, buddy." Mon-El said goodbye to Val as the drones were fixing the tower.

"I'm just glad neither of you were hurt." Alura said.

Thara approached Kara, Mon-El, Alura and Barry. "I'm so sorry, usually, our construction sites are up to code but turns out this one hadn't been inspected yet."

"So, you think this was an accident?" Kara asked.

"Of course." Thara nodded.

"Why? What do you think it was?" Alura inquired.

"I think it was a little convenient that the tower was about to fall on us, of all people." Barry said.

"And I think I saw someone running away." Kara nodded.

"It could've been anyone." Thara reasoned.

"Maybe." Barry nodded. "But, speaking from experience, I doubt it was an accident that it was gonna crush me, Kara and Mon-El." Barry pointed out.

Kara nodded. "Almost everything in our lives happen for a reason."

"That was on Earth." Alura tried to reason.

"Do you think you could look into it further?" Mon-El asked Thara.

"Of course." Thara nodded. "We'll get right on it."

"Thank you." Kara said gratefully.

"I'll see you later?" Thara asked.

"Yes."

"Sure."

"Of course, yeah." Kara, Mon-El and Barry nodded.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alura asked Kara.

"Yeah, yeah, we're fine." Kara assured her.

"OK." Alura left them alone as Barry turned to Kara and Mon-El.

"I don't know about you but I don't think this was an accident." Barry said.

"Same here." Kara nodded before turning to Mon-El. "Do you think we're being paranoid?"

"If I've learned anything, it's that your instincts are usually spot on." Mon-El said before pulling out his Legion ring. "I think you should take this."

"No, Mon-El, don't…."

"It's just in case. It will allow you to fly." Mon-El explained as Kara protested before sighing and putting on the ring reluctantly.

* * *

Everyone was laughing at the table as Mon-El drank.

"Did you find the gravity manipulator you were looking for?" Thara asked.

"I did." Mon-El nodded. "But the guy, who sold it to me, was sort of an oddball. Do you know him?" He asked Thara's husband Lir-Al.

"Ol-Irus, everybody knows him." Lir-Al said.

"Ol-Irus, our schoolteacher?" Kara demanded.

Thara nodded. "Uh-huh. Do you remember that time he made us take home insect samples to study and they reproduced by the hundreds in our houses?"

Kara laughed as Barry snickered.

"I remember, when I was a kid, on science fair, I mixed glycerol with oxidizing agent because I wanted to win by making a chemical fire but it backfired and I got suspended." Barry said.

Kara laughed even louder. "Oh, man, I don't even want to think what would have happened, if I had accidentally smashed a table back in school." As she calmed down, she turned to Thara again. "Maybe you weren't so good at your insect homework but I'm sure you are an amazing mother."

"Yeah, she is." Lir-Al said.

"And your children, where are there tonight?" Mon-El asked.

"They're with the babysitter." Thara explained.

"Whose mother, Laura, is our landscape architect." Lir-Al added.

"Lir-Al, please, don't bring it up, it's so distressing." Thara begged.

"We're building a gazebo in our backyard, it's been carved out of this huge, beautiful piece of stone that was left from the wreckage." Lir-Al said.

"We couldn't have been more clear with Laura that we wanted it to face south." Thara explained.

"So that we could enjoy the lake off the orchard in the evening." Lir-Al said.

"And she's carved it in the wrong direction." Thara supplied.

"So, now we have this stone monolith in our backyard, that's facing the woods." Lir-Al continued.

"Nothing can be done about it." Thara said. "It's so tragic."

"Well, I mean, it's not that bad." Kara assured her.

"You'll see that the direction you're facing, matters a great deal." Thara pointed out.

"Of course it does." Lir-Al nodded. "It affects your mood."

"And your quality to sleep." Thara continued before Kara noticed outside a window a hooded figure again.

"Excuse me." Kara got up as Barry followed her.

"Kara, is everything OK?" Barry asked as Kara rushed to the figure walking down the street and put down her hood.

"Hey! You were at the marketplace earlier. I saw you. Are you spying on me?" Kara demanded.

"Kara, what's going on?" Thara asked as she approached Kara.

"She was there right after the crane fell." Kara explained.

"It's not true, I wasn't there." The woman protested.

"I know what I saw." Kara snapped. "Why do you want to hurt me? Tell me!"

"Kara, calm down." Barry held her shoulder.

"She's crazy, I did nothing." The woman begged.

"You're lying." Kara hissed.

"Kara, take it easy, OK?" Barry tried to calm her down.

"Listen to your friend." Thara stepped up. "Felra, go home." The woman walked away before Thara turned to Kara again. "Her husband owns the grocery, I've known her for years, she would never hurt anyone, let alone somebody she's never met." Kara stared as Thara sighed. "Let's call it a night. Kara, please, go home. Get some rest."

Kara seethed as Thara walked away before Kara whirled on Barry. "Barry, you know I'm not crazy."

"I know, Kara but please, just calm down." Barry held her. "I'm not saying that it wasn't her or that it was her either but confronting people like that out in the open is a really bad idea. Trust me. You'll just end up making more enemies than you already have and cause for the others to distrust you even more. It's the same mistake I made with DeVoe. You need to be careful. I promise, we'll get to the bottom of this but not like this."

Kara stared at Barry for a moment before she nodded as she calmed down.

* * *

The next day, Kara and Barry walked down the park as he looked into her eyes.

"Is everything OK?" Barry asked as he saw how uncertain she was.

"Argo survived, my Mom's alive, this place is beautiful, it's perfect." Kara listed.

"But…?" Barry asked.

"Something's off." Kara explained. "My Mom thinks because I've had to be on guard my whole life. She needs I need more time to decompress."

"And what do you think?" Barry asked.

"Maybe that's part of it." Kara admitted. "I just feel disconnected in other ways."

"Yeah, I know what that's like." Barry nodded. "When I went back in time and saved my Mom and created Flashpoint, I felt… happy that I have my parents back but still… I felt like something was still missing in my life. Like…"

"No friends like Oliver, Cisco, or Caitlin." Kara said as Barry nodded.

"And I couldn't reconnect with them again, no matter how hard I tried." Barry explained.

"Thara…" Kara trailed off. "When we were young, we were so similar, we could predict each others thoughts but now…"

"Kryptonian utopia rubbed off her?" Barry quipped as Kara nodded.

"But now… I want that happiness for myself. I just don't know if I have in me."

Barry held her hand. "Wherever it takes you, I hope it takes me with you too."

"So do I." Kara nodded as she smiled at him.

Barry took a breath. "When we first met… you… you showed me things that I couldn't even imagine before. Aliens that look a lot like humans but have powers of the gods… metahumans even on this Earth… and… you… you showed me that on every Earth is a hero that is as capable as me, Oliver or you. And… sometimes I think that's your strength. Not… because your super-strong or because you have heat vision."

"So, what is it?" Kara asked.

"Because you have pure heart." Barry said. "No matter how dark things might get for you and how many people you lose, you don't let that change you completely. Sometimes, you find a way back from it. After you lost your parents, Astra, Mon-El… That's the one fight I've always struggled with. My Mom… Eddie… Dad…"

"Barry…" Kara held his hand in sympathy.

"I thought I could finally find my light with Iris. That she was the one. She's been there for me many times." Barry said. "But… when I look back now… and now looking at you… maybe it's not Iris that is my light. Maybe the one thing I had been searching for my whole life, has been right in front of me the whole time." He looked at Kara as the atmosphere became tense and they neared their lips before they stopped as Barry heard beeping. "What is that?"

Kara turned around to see a drone flying towards them. "Oh, no."

Barry grabbed Kara and sped off as the drone followed them before it hit a wall and exploded and Barry was speeding around the park and caught the caped woman as he put her hood down, revealing Felra's face. "You?!"

"What's going on here?" Mon-El rushed to the scene.

* * *

"I defended you the other night and now you're trying to kill the daughter of the House of El?" Thara demanded as she was with Felra, Barry, Kara and Mon-El on the plaza. "After everything Alura and Zor-El have done for the survival of this city, how could you betray that?"

Felra smirked. "We are the daughters of the night, children of Juru, the deliverance of all Krypton and Selena is our High Priestess."

" _Selena_?" Kara gapped. "But she helped me defeat Reign."

"Nothing is as it seems." Felra explained ominously.

Barry growled. "I should have known there was something off about her. She was all too benevolent to hand us over the Harun-El."

Thara's communication device beeped. "It's your mother. We have to go."

* * *

They went outside on the garden as Alura was waiting there.

"Where's the ship?" Kara demanded.

"It's gone." Alura explained.

"Look." Mon-El said as on the grass was burned the Kryptonian symbol of Reign.

* * *

On Earth, Thomas Coville was saying a prayer before a fortress started to form, while Selena landed in J'onn's ship.

* * *

 ** _DEO_**

Cisco dropped the glass of water in his hand as he leaned onto the sink, freaked out.

"Cisco, are you OK?" Ralph asked as he held him.

"Cisco, you had a vibe, did you?" Laurel demanded as Cisco nodded.

"What did you see, Cisco?" Henry asked.

"The Earth. It's in trouble. Reign's coming back." Cisco said. "We need to get Kara, Barry and Mon-El back here, now!"

* * *

 **While I liked the actual episode 3x21 " _Not Kansas_ ", I hated the whole DEO guns subplot since that was basically the same as _Arrow_ 5x13 " _Spectre of the Gun_ ", _Arrowverse_ showrunners pushing pro-gun control agenda. What I hate about the Arrowverse franchise is that they keep trying to propagate things like LGBT or gun control, corporate corruption etc.**

 **A heads up, the return back on Earth will be easier for Kara, Barry and Mon-El thanks to Cisco but first they will stay there to investigate Selena's involvement before coming back, so that you're not asking why the hell hasn't Cisco brought them back immediately.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	16. Back To Earth

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ , _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

 ** _Argo City_**

"This is Selena's house, there must be a backway in." Alura said as they approached the house with Kara, Mon-El and Barry. Kara examined the wall.

"Or a hidden way." Kara pressed a tile as the wall shifted, revealing hidden door as they entered and saw a stand with swords and pedestals with ancient artifacts and a book on a nearby table.

"It's an atlas of the Earth." Alura examined the book.

"I've seen these writings before in Coville's journal." Kara said. "They're instructions."

"Instructions for what?" Thara asked.

"For making Worldkillers." Mon-El explained.

"Seems that the Daughters of Juru created Reign, Purity and Pestilence years ago on Krypton and sent them to Earth." Kara read. "And now, they're following."

"We have to find a way to let the DEO know that Selena's headed back to Earth." Mon-El said.

"If we could reach out to Cisco, maybe he could get us back there ahead of her, so that we can intercept her." Barry suggested.

"Our protective dome makes communication impossible." Thara pointed out.

"There has to be something here that can help us." Mon-El sighed.

"Hey!" They heard a voice yell outside.

"Cisco!" Barry rushed out as he approached Cisco, who was completely freaked out.

"Reign. Reign's back. Back on Earth…"

"We know, we know." Barry nodded.

"Look, we need to get back now." Cisco snapped.

"Cisco, we can't leave yet." Barry said as he showed Cisco the apartment. "We might have more clues here how to stop Reign."

Cisco nodded in understanding.

"Kara, do you recognize this?" Thara asked as she showed Kara a sword scabbard, while Kara read the carving.

" _Whoever wields this sword, shall bathe in the blood of the old worlds and reign with might over new._ "

"Reign." Cisco repeated. "How ironic."

"It's an ancient religious text." Alura explained. "According to the lore, the scabbard holds the sword of Juru."

"It would appear the sword is real and it's missing." Mon-El deduced as he picked the scabbard, while Cisco touched it and…

* * *

 _Cisco saw Reign diving into the core of the Earth with the sword in her hands._

* * *

"That's not good." Cisco said as Alura put a crystal inside a pedestal, while a hologram of Selena appeared in front of them.

" _Hello, Alura. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye, I was in a rush._ " Selena said.

"You may have left Argo but you will never be able to escape yourself, Selena." Alura sneered. "Your shame will follow you on any planet."

" _It is you, who should feel shame._ " Selena replied. " _You, who are responsible for the death of Krypton, you, who are unrepentant._ "

"I lost my home, just as you did. I lost my husband." Alura snapped. "I thought you and I had been rebuilding our culture together."

" _Our culture?_ " Selena repeated incredulously. " _For twenty years, I've been biting my tongue, masquerading as one of you, when my culture has been forced into the shadows, deemed unworthy._ "

"Then why did you give us the Harun-El?" Kara demanded, trying to understand.

" _My sisters and I have waited patiently for the Worldkiller to rise and make the Earth habitable for our people._ " Selena explained. " _It was supposed to happen long ago but the human in Reign proved strong. Reign and Samantha Arias had to be separated._ "

"So, you wanted us to get the Harun-El and use it to cure Sam of Reign." Barry realized. "That's why you were so benevolent to hand it over."

" _Very astute, Mr. Allen. Only one of them will survive the split._ " Selena smirked. " _How quaint that you thought that it should be human._ "

"Sam is alive and Reign is dead, I saw it happen." Kara tried to reason.

" _You're naïve, just like your mother, if you thought that was going to happen._ " Selena mocked.

"And you're naïve if you think that people of Earth won't find a way to stop Reign." Mon-El shot back.

" _It's not Reign, who will need to be stopped. It's Earth herself._ " Selena said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked, not liking where this was going.

"The terraforming that I saw back on Earth, the fortress." Cisco realized.

" _Indeed._ " Selena nodded. " _Reign is the spark that ignites the eruptions, seismic catastrophes that would wipe out all humans and terraform the Earth. It's almost a pity really, that you won't be around to see it._ " She tapped her wrist as a ' _beep_ ' went off and the hologram turned off.

"We have to get out of here, it's a trap!" Kara realized as the hologram exploded and ceiling collapsed before Barry pushed everyone away to safety.

* * *

 ** _DEO_**

Alex was shining her flashlight on Sam's eyes.

"I was better, Alex. I was me. Now I feel like I can barely hold my head up." Sam said.

"What about the blackouts? Are you still losing any time?" Alex inquired.

"I just feel like my insides are wilting away." Sam said tiredly.

Caitlin and Lena walked over to them. "Sam, your blood cells have mutated. Before, they presented as human. But now, they are transforming back into their natural state, which is Kryptonian."

"Like Supergirl? Isn't that good?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"No, I don't feel stronger." Sam shook her head. "I've never felt weaker."

"That's because your blood cells are oxygen-deprived." Lena explained.

"It's like if your human side is slowly fading away." Caitlin elaborated as Sam sighed.

"We need to fix this. I have not fought this hard to lose now." Sam decided.

"We will."

"We will."

"We will." Lena, Alex and Caitlin nodded.

"If she's Kryptonian like Supergirl, can't you fix her with the sun?" Ruby suggested.

"That… might work." Caitlin admitted.

"Yellow sun lamps." Alex said. "She's right. The sun lamps should heal you. We're gonna supercharge you."

* * *

Later, Sam was lying on bed, with sun lamps shining on her as Alex, Caitlin and Lena kept on doing tests.

"You're doing great." Lena assured Sam.

"You look better already." Ruby assured her.

"You're such a bad liar but I am grateful for that." Sam teased.

"OK, Sam, I need you to count to three and then look at us." Lena ordered as Sam nodded.

"One, two, three." Sam counted as Alex pressed a button on her remote and the refractive scatter-field surrounded Sam and Ruby. Lena waved her hand as Sam stared. "Yes, you're waving. Is that supposed to mean something?" Alex turned off the field as Sam looked confused. "What's going on?"

"It's a refractive scatter-field, it's basically an eye test." Lena explained.

"If your cells were expressing in a Kryptonian manner, then you wouldn't have been able to see us." Alex explained. "Your eyes would've hurt just trying to even look through."

"So, the sun lamps aren't working?" Ruby realized.

"OK, so what's next?" Sam sighed.

"We still need to run some more tests to determine our next step. The Harun-El definitely is the key to this." Caitlin explained.

Lena walked away as Ruby held her mother's hand.

"We're gonna figure this out. I promise, OK? Stay strong." Alex said.

* * *

 _ **Argo City**_

"OK, let's see if this works." Cisco raised his hand and opened a breach…

* * *

 ** _DEO_**

…as Cisco, Kara, Barry, Mon-El and Alura went out into Winn's workshop.

"Whoa!" Winn exclaimed. "Wow… amazing."

"Winn, tell me they're not here yet." Kara demanded.

Suddenly, an alarm bleeped in the entire headquarters.

"You just had to say it, did you?!" Cisco snapped.

* * *

Selena and the remaining two Dark Priestesses entered the headquarters. "Find the blood of our sisters."

* * *

"Sam! Ruby! Caitlin!" Henry rushed into the infirmary as Sam, Ruby and Caitlin looked at him confused. "Thank God, you're OK."

"Henry, what's going on?" Caitlin asked, frightened.

"A problem. Big one." Henry said before he noticed Ayala, one of the Dark Priestesses enter as he rushed to Sam and Ruby, who turned on the scatter-field, so that they would avoid Ayala.

Demos was about to rush to them but stopped himself upon noticing Ayala.

Ruby dropped a tray on the floor, distracting Ayala as Demos stole the blood.

"You can't escape me for long." Ayala tried to fire heat vision but hurt herself as she hit the force field.

"I see you found the blood of our sisters." Selena approached Demos before Alex shot her from behind with a pistol full of kryptonite bullets, causing for Selena to fall down on the floor.

"Yeah. Kryptonite bullets." Alex quipped before Ayala jumped at her, knocking her down on the ground as Alex's gun slid down the floor.

Suddenly, Diana rushed in, throwing Ayala away from Alex.

"Demos, run!" Alex ordered before Ayala threw Diana at Alex, knocking them both down.

But Alex and Diana got up and kicked both Ayala and Selena down on the lower level.

Ayala and Selena got up as Demos was on the stairwell.

"He has the blood."

The Flash got Demos to safety as the Dark Priestesses turned around to face the speedster, and Supergirl, Mon-El, Vibe and Alura, while Supergirl was holding in her hand the vials of blood.

"You can't win. You're outnumbered." The Flash said.

"You can't stop what's coming. Give me the blood and we'll spare your freinds." Selena ordered.

"You want the blood?" Supergirl sneered before turning to Alura, who nodded. "You can have it." She threw the vials towards Selena before firing heat vision beams as Selena caught the vials and Supergirl was burning them in her hand, when Ayala dropped something on the floor as the Dark Priestesses vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

"If they're regular Kryptonians, we should be able to track them down." Alex said as they met at the table.

"They're protected by magic." Alura explained.

"Which means that vibing them is gonna do us as much good as it did vibing DeVoe." Cisco grumbled.

"I will find them." Winn said as he looked at his tablet.

"Do you think we should call J'onn?" Alura suggested.

"No, he's with Myr'nn." Alex protested. "I'll get him if the situation becomes dire."

"Imagine if we had Reign to deal with." Mon-El pointed out.

"Unfortunately, I think we do." Sam said as she entered, leaning onto Lena, while looking pale and weak.

"Sam, you should be in bed." Alex turned to her, worried.

"I need to be here, this involves me." Sam protested.

"I know why Sam's sick." Lena explained as she showed them the tablet. "These are Sam's blood cells and these are Reign's. Sam's blood cells are getting weaker, while Reign's are getting stronger. They share a symbiotic, non-local entanglement."

"Wait, they still have a connection?" The Flash demanded as Lena nodded.

"Reign's back and she's getting stronger by the minute." Lena said.

"The vision I saw." Cisco realized.

"But I destroyed the Worldkiller's blood." Supergirl said.

"I don't know how but they have it." Lena countered.

"If Reign is getting stronger, then couldn't the opposite be true? If Sam gets stronger, then Reign would get weaker." Mon-El suggested.

"My thoughts exactly." Lena nodded.

"But how exactly are we gonna do that? We've tried that already." The Flash questioned.

"The Fountains of Lillith." Alura suggested.

"The fountains of _what_?" Supergirl scowled.

"Years ago, when I sentenced Jindah Kal Rozz to prison, she spouted about vengeance." Alura explained. "One fountain gave infinite strength. The other brought weakness. She spoke of a woman born of the fountain with the power of destruction."

"Reign was created in the Dark Valley and she doesn't get her powers from the yellow sun, maybe she got them from this fountain." Supergirl realized.

"Then it's settled. I'm going back to the Dark Valley." Sam decided.

"Sam, you're too weak." Alex protested.

"We don't have Brainy to get you there." Mon-El protested.

"But… we don't need him." Cisco said as an idea hit him. "Maybe there's another way."

* * *

Elsewhere, the Dark Priestesses said an incantation as Reign dived into the core of Earth with the sword of Juru in her hand.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	17. One Last Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ , _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Supergirl, Alex, Alura, Mon-El, the Flash, Vibe, Guardian, Aquaman and Wonder Woman were helping on the civilians in National City as everything around was crumbling down.

* * *

In DEO, Winn, Curtis and Henry were trying to salvage the equipment before Winn looked at the monitor.

"Supergirl, the waterfront!"

"We're on our way!" Supergirl flew towards the waterfront.

"OK, looks like we have some help." Winn said as they saw Imra floating in the air, stopping the tide.

"You didn't think I'd miss out on the fun." Imra quipped. "You're up."

Supergirl and Alura flew around the tide and used their super breath powers to freeze it.

"You're all clear, kid, now let's blow this thing and go home." Supergirl said.

"I assume that's some sort of film reference." Brainy muttered.

"What? Brainiac doesn't know Star Wars, are you serious?" Cisco asked incredulously before the ship shattered the tide, while a few moments later, the earthquake stopped as Supergirl and Alura landed back in the city as the crowd applauded.

"Myr'nn stopped it." Kara realized.

* * *

 ** _Later, DEO_**

J'onn entered the headquarters, looking sad as Kara, Alex and Mon-El approached him.

"J'onn, I'm so sorry." Alex consoled him.

"He saved us." J'onn, Kara and Alex hugged each other before Imra approached them. "Saturn Girl, thank you for coming back, when you did. This city would've been lost without you."

"How did you know to come back?" Kara asked.

"We got Mon-El's signal." Imra explained. "The message from the time beacon."

"Mon-El said it broke on Argo." Alura pointed out.

"It did." Mon-El nodded. "The beacon must have had a failsafe to send a message even if it powered down."

"Winn, did you track down the source of terraforming or Reign's location?" Alex asked as Winn approached them.

"Still working on it." Winn explained.

"What about Sam?" Kara asked. "Has she woken up?"

Caitlin shook her head. "She's stable but barely hanging on."

* * *

Henry was watching Lena and Alex with Sam and Ruby as he was looking sad before Sara approached him.

"You OK?"

"Yeah…" Henry nodded but Sara saw right through him.

"What's going on?" Sara asked as Henry sighed.

"These past couple of weeks with Ruby… those were the happiest days I've had in years." Henry admitted. "I've always wondered what would it be like, seeing Ashley grow up and guide her, raise her right, give her hope when she needed it and… with Ruby…"

"You did your best to protect her." Sara said. "And you did right by her."

"But now it's time to let go." Henry said, tears filling his eyes. "It just makes me wonder… if this kind of life is still in my cards. Raising a kid. I've tried before but… fate had other plans for me. Maybe it was never meant for me."

"I think you'd do a great job being a father." Sara assured him. "You gave Mia family. You kept her safe, until she was ready."

"But…" Henry sighed. "I just don't know how to raise children in the kind of life we've got right now. When Mary died… I had a little kid suddenly at my doorstep and… I didn't know how to balance being a college student, an investigator and a father. And, yeah, maybe I've come a long way since then but… is this kind of life still in store for me?"

"Ask yourself, what do you really want?" Sara asked as she held his hand.

"Honestly… I'm not sure what I want anymore." Henry turned to her. "All I know is that you, Nicky, Oliver, Barbara, Laurel, you're all the most important things in my life. And I don't want to ever lose that."

"We'll find a way." Sara promised as she held his hand before an alarm bleeped in the headquarters.

"That's not good." Henry muttered.

* * *

"What happened?" James asked as they rushed into the command center.

"J'onn's ship just sent out a distress signal." Winn explained.

"A distress call?" Kara demanded. "Why would Selena do that?"

"A trap? I'm just guessing." Winn said.

"Regardless, I've been able to access the ship's sensor." J'onn said. "My craft is sitting near a great power source. I believe it might be the site of the terraforming."

"But Sam is still unconscious. We need her around if we're to stand a chance against Reign." Supergirl pointed out.

"Actually, before you came back from Argo, Lena figured out that she could end Reign with a lethal dose of kryptonite." James said. "Now, she wouldn't do that when Sam and Reign are connected."

"Wait but kryptonite doesn't affect her anymore." Caitlin pointed out. "When Lena and I did tests on her, she was immune to it, when we tried to subdue her."

"The reason we spared her before was because of Sam but now that they're separated…" The Flash pointed out.

"You're saying we should kill her?" Supergirl realized.

"I don't like this any more than you do but do you see another option? I mean, it's not like she has a human side to hold her back anymore." The Flash pointed out.

"He's right." Alura nodded. "You can't contain her. You said she's grown invincible to everything that would normally hurt a Kryptonian. Look, sometimes the things we thought we'd never do, the thing that goes against our very core, is the one thing that we _must_ do."

"The reason we spared DeVoe was because we found another way to stop him." Barry pointed out. "Do you see another way to take down Reign, other than killing her?"

Kara stayed silent before sighing as she gave in. "OK, whatever it takes."

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Selena dropped the rock into the pit but it bounced off a force field as Reign turned around to face Supergirl, the Flash, Alura, Mon-El, Martian Manhunter, Vibe, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman.

Supergirl and Wonder Woman rushed at Reign, while Martian Manhunter and Mon-El and Green Lantern engaged the Dark Priestesses and they used kryptonite cuffs to restrain them. Martian Manhunter and Mon-El subdued their foes, while Alura blocked Selena's punch and threw her against a pillar. Wonder Woman blocked Reign's sword with her own as Supergirl grabbed the Worldkiller as they flew into the sky, while the Legion ship evaded them as Supergirl and Reign were trading blows. Reign grabbed Supergirl in chokehold, while Supergirl was hitting her in the hip with her elbow, causing for Reign to let Supergirl go before they flew towards the Legion's ship and bounced off the shield, flying back into the fortress, while Reign started to choke Supergirl.

Everyone came to help but Reign used her sonic scream to push them all back, flying in the air.

"You cannot win. There is no prison you can build that can contain me." Reign snarled. "There is no one on this planet of equal power that can kill me."

"That's what you think. This is for Ruby and Patricia!" Sam sneered as she approached Reign from behind and stabbed her in the back with the sword of Juru. Reign turned around and knocked Sam back.

Supergirl got up and swung her arm, sending Reign flying towards the pit before an explosion knocked her back, while Reign was burning in the core and in pain, she was firing around heat vision beams but Green Lantern used his ring to shield everyone as Reign kept on firing around heat vision beams before she was burned alive.

"I did it." Supergirl whispered. "I killed her."

"You did what you had to." Wonder Woman assured her.

"It's over…" Sam whispered in relief.

* * *

 _ **Later, DEO**_

"Well, you did it." Mon-El approached Kara on the balcony. "Just like a Greek myth, you went down to the underworld and slayed the three-headed monster and saved Persephone."

"Uh, I think in the myth, Persephone eats pomegranate seeds and is confined to the realm of Hades forever." Kara corrected.

"Yeah, well, that just strengthens my points because the Greek gods have nothing on you." Mon-El chuckled.

"Thank you." Kara smiled before turning to the horizon.

"What?" Mon-El noticed the look in her eyes.

"The reason I wanted to spare Reign was because I wanted to stay true to who I am. And because I… I needed to believe I could find a way to save Sam without killing her." Kara admitted.

"And you did." Mon-El nodded as he noticed the uncertainty in her eyes.

"But still… I feel like I betrayed myself. I feel… tainted." Kara admitted.

Oliver cleared his throat as he snuck on them. "Killing Reign doesn't make you a monster, Kara. A true monster would have enjoyed killing with no remorse over it. But… the fact that you regret it, even a little bit, that still means that you still have light in you. No one can say whether killing Reign was the right thing or not… but as long as you keep reminding yourself that killing should not have to bring you too much joy, you're never truly lost. If you keep holding onto that doubt, it still means that you're human."

Kara considered Oliver's words before Barry showed up.

"Is everything OK?" Barry asked before Mon-El changed the subject.

"Actually… I learned some troubling things about the future. And I need to go back." Mon-El said. "I can't abandon the Legion or the world that I swore to protect, right when they need me the most."

"Is there anything we can do?" Oliver offered.

"I appreciate the offer but this isn't necessary, Oliver." Mon-El assured him before he handed Kara a Legion ring. "In case you need me."

"Thanks." Kara smiled.

* * *

Ruby rushed to Alex, Caitlin, Lena and Henry as she hugged them tightly.

"Hey, guys." Ruby smiled.

"Hey, oh, my goodness." Alex smiled back as Lena laughed and Henry chuckled.

"Well, I came here to say ' _thank you_ ' but I think Ruby just did that for both of us." Sam said.

"You made me feel safe, when everything was horrible and you made me have faith that my Mom would get better." Ruby said. "And I don't know what I would've done without you."

"You don't need to thank us, honey." Henry assured her.

"So, wanna give the good news?" Alex turned to Lena.

"Sam, all your blood tests came back and they are normal. There is no trace of any Kryptonian DNA. You are a 100% human." Lena announced.

Sam sighed in relief as she hugged Ruby tightly. "Thank you."

"Come here. Thank you." Sam hugged Lena, Alex, Henry, Caitlin and Ruby tightly before Henry kissed Ruby on her cheek.

"I told you that you couldn't give up on hope that you would get your Mom back." Henry said as he held her shoulder. "Now, can you give me a promise?" Ruby nodded. "Be strong. For yourself and your Mom. Look after her, just as much as she looks after you. Because your Mom is one of the strongest people that you're lucky to ever meet."

Ruby nodded as she hugged Henry. "I'm gonna miss you, Uncle Henry."

"I'm gonna miss you too, peanut." Henry said, smiling as he returned the hug before letting go as Sam kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you. For being there for her, when she needed it." Sam said.

* * *

Later, Winn was saying goodbyes to everyone as Barry and Cisco were watching. "I will miss that guy." Cisco said.

"Me too." Barry nodded.

J'onn hugged Winn. "Agent Schott, you have been a fine agent and a spectacular friend."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Papa Bear." Winn smiled before Barry, Cisco and Henry shook hands with Winn.

"See you around, buddy." Barry said.

"May the Force be with you, Master." Cisco laughed as Winn chuckled.

"Same here, young padawan."

"Good luck out there." Henry smiled. "And hope I'll see you again."

"Likewise." Winn nodded.

Alex hugged Winn tightly, her eyes getting wet before Supergirl approached him.

"You were the first person I told I was Supergirl." Winn smiled. "You made my suit, kept it safe. You've been a true friend. I'm really gonna miss you."

"OK." Winn hugged Supergirl as she embraced him in her arms before he turned to everyone. "I'm really gonna miss you, guys."

They all hugged Winn one last time before he left.

* * *

 **Now, I've debated, whether to kill off most heroes, causing for Kara to travel back in time, like in the show, since that would cause for her to travel back in time and use Harun-El, which caused to create a duplicate of Kara that ended up in Siberia, since that foreshadowed possibly Red Son arc in Season 4 of Supergirl. While I like _Red Son_ book, I ultimately decided NOT to foreshadow this in my story, since Red Son shows the consequences of Soviet supremacy, which falls into _Arrowverse_ pushing political agenda once more. And from what I've heard, on next season will appear Agent Liberty character and a few more new characters, with "anti-alien, humans first agenda", which also falls into political agenda category. So, no duplicate Kara cliffhanger in this story.**

 **Plus, I'm really sad to see Winn go but Brainy might be a good replacement of a comic relief since he's just so cute dork IMO.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ , _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"So, I guess it's time for us to go home too." Barry said as he hugged Kara tightly and they kissed.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Kara said.

"Me too." Barry nodded. "But, it's like you said, no matter where we are… whether it's just a few blocks away or halfway across the universe, you'll always be with me, Kara Zor-El. Or, was it, Kara Danvers?" He teased as Kara laughed.

"These past four months with you…" Kara sighed. "I wouldn't give them up for anything, Barry. And I wish there was a way that we could be together all the time."

"We'll find a way." Barry assured her as they kissed again. "I love you, Kara."

"I love you, Barry." Kara said, holding back tears as Barry's eyes were getting wet.

* * *

 _ **S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1**_

"Barry." Joe said as Barry, Cisco and Caitlin entered. "How's it been back there?"

"It's… everything's OK." Barry assured him.

"What the hell took you so long?" Iris demanded rudely as Barry glowered.

"I'm sorry I had to help my friend save her Earth from an alien zealot." Barry snapped. "You just can't cut me some slack, can you?"

Iris shut up at Barry's outburst, realizing that pushing him further right now was a bad idea as Joe noticed the look in his eyes.

"Did anything… interesting happen back there?" Joe asked.

Barry smiled, thinking of Kara.

"Where's Harry?" Iris asked as she noticed only Caitlin and Cisco.

"He returned back home to be with Jesse." Cisco explained.

* * *

 ** _Gotham City_**

Henry slumped on the couch as Sara sat next to him. "Finally, it's over."

"Another crazy adventure, was it?" Sara asked before noticing the look in his eyes. "You miss Ruby, do you?"

Henry didn't reply before he noticed Mia drop a jacket on the floor.

"Mia, how many times have I told you that jacket belongs on a hanger? I don't want Nicky to yell at you again." Henry called out.

"Jesus, fine. Gosh…" Mia muttered as she picked it up as Sara smiled, holding Henry's hand, while watching Oliver and Laurel feeding their daughter in another room. _Even after that, Henry still had a daughter to look after… this was where he belonged… with people he loves, and with his family._

* * *

 **This is the end of _THE HARDSHIPS WE FACE_. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story, since I enjoyed a lot writing it and stay tuned for more of my stories and I don't plan to give up on _The Dar(h)k War_ saga any time soon but I will need to find inspiration for writing more sequels and I am glad that you guys are following my saga.**

 **Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.**

 **With regards**

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
